Cloudy Snow-Globes
by June Barley
Summary: Jack Overland, is a college student at Burgess, but he also does ice sculptured snow globes under the Alias of Jack Frost. However, Jack is surprised to find the man who beautifully paints all the bases of his snow globes is a cranky Australian. Neither party is pleased with the other, but will they still be able to work together to keep making beautiful snow globes? *BunnyFrost
1. Chapter 1

****So I am completely obsessed with Rise of the Guardians, and I have seen other human Jack and Bunny everyday life kinda fanfics and they are my favorite, so I thought I would try one for myself! If you don't like, then please don't read! Otherwise, I hope you enjoy the story, and please feel free to critique and review honestly! Thanks!****

**Chapter 1**

His pale slender fingers gently worked the ice, the temperature masking his own. Using his nail to sculpt the last few details, he let out a deep breathe to blow all the ice shavings away. Then he leaned back, stretched his arms behind his head and smiled as he looked at his completed work. All he would have to do now is set the glass above the base, and send it to get painted.

He stood up, and went over to his other desk, and picked up the glass covering he had made for his, now, latest snow globe. He walked back over to his desk, giving his ice sculpture one last look over, making sure it was just as he wanted it, before placing the glass on top, and setting it firmly in place.

The two giraffes were craning their necks to make a heart, while the trees and little birds around them created a fun atmosphere. Everything was so detailed it looked as though he had placed two real tiny giraffes and froze them in ice, the other animals and trees had the same effect. Then on the back of one of the trees he marked in his signature snowflake and a J.F.

J.F. stood for Jack Frost, it was his "business" name, if you could call it a business. Working from the campus' glass blowing room, with permission of course, and creating sculptures in his below freezing dorm room was hardly a business. However, the name had come from some fellow classmates who saw him sculpting a snow man that looked surprisingly like a real parrot. They all walked by and commented saying, "Wow you're a regular Jack Frost." Playing on his first name, it worked really well.

Ice sculpting was another different situation entirely, and it was something Jack was proud of, he liked to create different things, and knew that even modestly, he was pretty good.

However, he wasn't getting an art degree, even though he was declared undecided, he knew that it wasn't what he wanted. He loved making snow globes, and it comforted him to touch and sculpt the ice, but that was all he wanted to do with art, he didn't want to go through painting and pastels, all the works. So he was undecided.

Carefully, Jack placed the snow globe into bubble wrap, and placed an address onto the top of the box.

"E. Aster Bunnymund

22 Cottontail Drive

New Falls, Pennsylvania 19367"

Jack pushed his messy white hair out of his face, looked down at his watch, and panicked.

"Oh shit! I have a dentist appointment today!" He had been so wrapped up in his work he had five minutes to get to the post office and to the dentist who was a ten minute walk.

"I'll get to the post office after." He thought, as he pushed on his sneakers and his dark blue hoodie, and ran out the door, grabbing his package and keys as he did.

"I'm going to die at an early age thanks to all this stress," he said to no one in particular as he raced out the door, to the edge of campus, and into town.

Jack felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he knew immediately who it was. He reached into his pocket and flipped open his phone.

"Yes, Pippa?" he asked sourly, continuing to run.

"Hey! You better be on your way to the dentist's office!" his little sister nagged in his ear.

"I am! I am!"

"Running late?" she said in a mocking tone, and Jack could see her smirk perfectly in his head. This caused him to smile.

"Me? Late? Never." He said sweetly, and Pippa laughed.

"Well, whatever, just make sure you schedule your next appointment when you are done, and not for a time when you are home!"

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever you say Pippa!"

Pippa let out a fake _HUMPH!_ And Jack again found himself smiling and laughing at his ridiculous little sister, who was so similar to himself.

"Alright call and let me know how it goes! I love you, Jack!"

"Will do, love ya too sis, Bye!" He hung up, placed his phone in his pocket.

He could see the dentist's office, and he raced towards the sign that read:

"Tooth Fairy Dentistry

Dr. Toothina White"

Jack had always wondered about her name, but never thought it polite to ask, so he just assumed she had weird parents. As he entered the office, a group of young children were playing with the mini train station in the waiting room.

One of the little girls saw Jack walk in, and her eyes got wide with excitement.

"JACK! JACK! JACK!" she screamed, and jumped up and down. "UP! UP! UP!" she ordered. Jack smiled, shifted his box under his arm, and picked her up, "Haha Sophie, you are as crazy as ever I see?" Sophie giggled, and hugged Jack, nuzzling her head into his shoulder, her messy blonde hair getting in Jack's face.

"Oh, Jack!" said Mrs. Bennett who had looked up from a magazine when she heard her daughter screaming. "Haha, Sophie is as attached as ever to you!" She said with a nostalgic grin.

"Haha, well, yeah, she is a great kid, and one of my best little buds!" He said and he gave Sophie a little tickle, causing her to kick and giggle. Jack laughed and placed her back on the ground, and she went back to the train station to play with the other kids.

Jack checked in and then Mrs. Bennett and Jack sat down, "So, how goes school?" Mrs. Bennett asked.

"Fine. I am doing well, still undecided though, and that is something I need to figure out or my mom will _kill_ me." Jack chuckled at his own joke along with Mrs. Bennett.

"And what about your snow-globe business? How is that?"

"It's going well, just finished one order, so that is good." He said holding up his box.

"Good for you, I am glad! Hey, I know you are busy, but is there any chance you can babysit the Saturday two weeks from now, I would need you all day."

Jack smiled, let me check, and he pulled out his cell phone, flipped it open and checked his calendar. "That works fine! I am free that day!" Jack programmed _Babysit Bennetts_.

"Oh perfect! Jamie will be so excited to see you too!"

"How is Jamie?"

"He is doing very well, keeps making up all these stories though, about different magical creatures," She then looked around and leaned in whispering. "And he _still _believes in all those childhood myths, like the Tooth Fairy and the Easter Bunny."

Jack laughed, "I am sure he is going to be a writer someday." laughed as well.

"Jack Overland?" Jack turned to see an assistant looking around the room, looking for him.

"Here!" he said getting up and holding onto his package, he turned around and waved to Mrs. Bennett, then followed the assistant to the back.

"Well, I will let Tooth know you are here, she will be so excited to look at your teeth!" said the assistant with a wink, as Jack sat down in the reclined chair and placed his package on the side of the seat. Not a minute after the assistant walked out of sight did Dr. Tooth come running into view.

"JACK!" She smiled, but how most people greet you with a hug or handshake, Tooth wasted no time, and opened Jack's mouth. "GAH! They are so white, they look like snow they glisten so much! Jack you are the best!" She jumped for glee as she grabbed the necessary tools, and started examining his mouth more closely. However, she found nothing wrong with his teeth, not a thing, and she squeaked in joy as each tooth looked perfect. When she was done checking she let out a sigh.

"Keep doing whatever you are doing, Jack, because as your dentist it makes me very happy to see such strong and healthy teeth!" Tooth gushed.

"Thanks, will do!" Jack replied, picking up his package.

Tooth popped up next to him, "Ohhhh, what is that?" she asked excitedly.

"Oh, another order, I need to send the base to get painted."

"Oh my goodness, a snow globe! I do love the one you made for me!" She said, pointing to the one sitting on the shelf. Inside there was an ice carving of a little tooth fairy, next to a sleeping child, the wooden base was a bunch of carvings of smaller fairies and teeth, painted in bright colors.

"I'm glad!" Jack said.

Tooth looked at the address on the box, then looked at Jack quizzically. "You aren't mailing that are you?"

"Yeah…that is what I do everytime?"

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Tooth screamed, seriously shocked.

Jack jumped back a little, "I need them to get painted and so far this guy, Aster, has done a great job for me!"

"I KNOW ASTER! HE IS ONE OF MY VERY BEST FRIENDS!" Tooth squealed. Jack's eyes widened. "_Small world"_ he thought.

"Really?" Jack asked, and Tooth nodded. "He lives about five blocks down from here! Why would you mail it? It is just as easy to walk there and you don't have to waste your hard-earned money!" Tooth stated as though Jack had done something ridiculous. Tooth grabbed a piece of paper and drew a little map for Jack to follow. "It really is pretty much a straight shot, it is a tiny little place, so careful not to miss it!"

"WOW! Thanks Tooth!" Jack said, smiling. "Well, then I am going to go deliver this, thanks again!"

"Of course! Bye Jack! Don't forget to floss!" Tooth waved, and then hustled back to her other patients.

Jack left the office, being sure to give Sophie one last hug, and a wave to Mrs. Bennett before leaving, and then turned out the office in the direction Tooth's map took him. The furthest Jack had ever gone was to Tooth's office, not really seeing a point, or having time, to venture elsewhere. As Jack walked along, he took notice of all the Pizza shops, resturants and stores he passed, that he never knew about. The town was a lot bigger than he thought, and he felt like he entered a whole different place.

Jack was too busy looking up at a crazy Pizza Shop sign with a giant waving stereotypical Italian man mechanic, when he crashed into someone, knocking him and his box over.

"Ouch. Sorry about that." Jack said aloud, and looked up to see who he had run into.

A tall, tan, and well-built man stood in front of him. "Oi, you better be ya lil bugger." Said the man in a thick Australian accent. Without an apology or trying to offer Jack a hand, the Australian man turned with a scoff and walked away. Jack was seriously pissed. He stood up, brushed the dirt from his pants, grabbed his package and raced after the man.

"Hey!" Jack yelled at him as he got closer, but the man didn't even flinch.

"Hey! I am talking to you!" Jack raced in front of the man, and stretched out his arms to try and block his way or make him stop. The man just smirked and let out a smug chuckle, as he easily pushed Jack's arm aside. This only agitated Jack more, and he didn't realize until the man had turned around with an angry expression, that Jack had throw a snowball right at the back of the tan man's head.

"Oi! What the hell do ya think yer doin ya bloke? I'll make ya eat sidewalk ya little bugger." He stormed back towards Jack, his fist held in the air, as if he really was going to strike, and jack I immediately regretted his decision. Jack didn't want it to show though, so he simply glared at the approaching man, and egged him on, "Really? Gonna hit me? Bring it tough guy!" Jack was prepared for the pain that would follow, and when he found the other man winding up, his fear got the better of him and he winced.

But nothing connected to his face, instead he heard a maniacal laugh.

"Yer one stupid ankle-biter." The man said, and Jack opened his eyes to see the man laughing at him. "Awe shut up!" Jack said as he walked past the man, purposely banging shoulders with him, but Jack was sure that caused him a great deal of pain than the other man, and he walked off to his destination.

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._ Could be heard behind Jack, at first he ignored it, but as he got further from the heart of town he still heard the footsteps. Jack peeked over his shoulder to see the tan Australian following him.

"Stop following me!" Jack yelled over his shoulder.

The Australian shrugged, "Don't flatter yerself, mate, I am headin this way too it just so happens."

Jack clenched his package tighter to his chest, and just kept walking on, and when he got to Cottontail Drive, and made a left, Jack peeked over his shoulder again to see the man walking behind him. Jack was a little afraid of what would happen, there were people around, but not much if this guy decided to jump Jack. Jack walked a little quicker, now facing forward and keeping an eye out for Aster's shop.

Jack felt himself calm down as he saw the little sign hanging that read "E. Aster Bunnymund's Arts" Jack turned to knock on the door, when he saw a "CLOSED: Out to Lunch" sign hanging in the window.

Jack felt a shadow loom over him, and he cautiously turned around, the big Australian standing there. Jack gulped as the man reached forward, and again Jack felt his eyes shut tight.

_Click._

Jack opened his eyes when he felt the man brush past him, and turn the knob.

Jack stood frozen in the doorway, as the man kicked a door holder into place, and then looked at Jack.

"What do you want?" he asked annoyed.

"Wait…how do you have a key to this shop?"

The Australian gave him a puzzled look. "This is _my_ shop. I am E. Aster Bunnymund."

Jack's mouth fell open, "You're Aster?"

Aster turned around, "You aren't my friend, you don't get to call me that, heaven forbid you need to address me I am Mr. Bunnymund you little snot."

Jack was appalled, _this_ was the man who had painted all of his snow globes so beautifully? The guy who was friends with such a sweetheart like Dr. Toothina? Jack couldn't believe it. He looked at his package, now debating whether he really wanted to hand it over to this asshole, based on his new discovery.

Jack was too deep into his inner turmoil that when Aster spoke next it startled him. "You gonna block the doorway? Or ya have some business with me?" Aster was now standing behind a wooden desk, with a cash register placed on it.

Jack stepped inside the shop, and took a look around. The whole place was covered in different paintings of different sceneries, moments, monuments, and images. Jack actually let out a breath of awe at the beauty of the different paintings. Then his eyes fell upon a picture of a snowy scene. As Jack got closer he saw the image was of a frozen lake, surrounded by a forest of trees, with snow gently falling from the sky. The painting almost looked like something taken by a camera.

"Didn't take you for an art buff, you seem too dimwitted." Jack jumped a little as he heard Aster's voice right behind him. Jack turned around, and gave a smirk, "I can appreciate the arts, even the _attempts _at the arts." He said smugly as he nodded his head towards Aster's collection. This obviously set something off in the giant man, as he looked like he was going to rip Jack apart.

"Listen here ya bloody little shit. I've won many awards, sold many paintings, and do other projects, I work which is more than a wanker like yourself could ever say." Jack was getting angrier, and he got right into Mr. Bunnymund's face, "Well, Kangaroo," the name making Aster twitch, "_here_ is some more work for you." Jack slammed the box into Aster's chest. Aster wasn't expecting this, and was caught off guard, as he looked down at his name and mailing address listed on the top of the box.

Aster glared at Jack and walked over and went behind the counter again, and pulled out a box knife, gently removing the lid of the box. Aster unwrapped everything inside, and his eyes got wide in recognition. He looked at Jack and then at the snowglobe, back and forth several times. His eyes then narrowed.

"_You're_ Jack Frost?" he said in a tone of disbelief.

Jack's smile was even more smug and wider, as he crossed his arms and gave Aster a nod. Aster seemed highly irritated, knowing that Jack wasn't some great artist.

Aster walked back over to Jack, and got really close, and towered over him. Jack was a little afraid but he didn't show it, instead he looked right back up at the giant man. Aster squinted his eyes more, and Jack hardened his glare.

"Pick it up Thursday." Jack was surprised, as Aster turned and set the snowglobe back in the box for protection.

"What?" Jack asked stupidly.

"Well, you need me to paint it right? That is why you are here? So pick it up Thursday, you decided not to send me a return box, and I am too busy to come to wherever you are, so come pick it up, Thursday, I open at 8:00 a.m. and close at 8:00 p.m. Come then." Jack wanted to protest, the anger rising again, but Aster grabbed the box, and went behind some doors, Jack thought he heard the man climbing some stairs. Jack clenched his fists and yelled after Aster, "FINE, THRUSDAY KANGAROO!"

With that he stormed out the door, into the snowy sidewalk, and headed back to his dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

********Wow! So many people in just 24 hours have liked this! I worked really hard to get this up, due to the feedback it got, sorry it is not as long! But I am really glad you guys are enjoying the story so far, and I hope I don't disappoint. For those of you who left reviews, thank you so much, they are greatly appreciated and it means a lot. Please let me know what you think of the story, and if there are things you think I should change or look out for. Thanks so much again everyone! Hope you enjoy Chapter 2****

**Chapter 2**

Jack plopped onto his bed, and let out a grunt in frustration.

"What an asshole." Jack mumbled into his pillow, before flipping over and letting out an exhausted sigh, staring at his ceiling. Jack sat there for a little bit, calming himself down, before getting up and going over to his computer. Jack turned on his laptop, and checked his e-mail. Jack let out a groan as he saw he had three orders for new snow-globes. He clicked on the first one, a person named Kyle wanted a snow-globe for his fiancé, he wanted two monkeys in a tree, their tails creating a heart, holding a sign that said "November 4". Jack assumed this was their anniversary, as he continued to read the letter he let out a bigger groan. The man apologized for the short notice, but he needed it by Monday of next week; however he was offering Jack a huge payment for his troubles. Jack quickly looked at the time needed for the other two, but they had given him months notice, and he could work on them later.

Jack was about to shut his computer down to start sketching, when he and pulled up an internet search. He typed in "E. Aster Bunnymund", and the first few links had to do with Easter or Bunnies, which Jack smiled at. Then he came across a link for Aster's art website, and clicked on it.

On the home page banner appeared E. Aster Bunnymund in fancy cursive, and behind that was a painting of a beautiful spring day in the woods. Jack hated to admit it, but the man had some serious talent. Jack noticed a sidebar of links, and saw one that said "Easter Egg Hunt"

Jack was curious and clicked on the link. On the page popped up a picture of a bunch of children participating in an Easter Egg Hunt, next to the time and date of the event. April 24, at 11:00 2:00 and 4:00 there would be Easter Egg Hunts, two weeks away. There was also a list of activities besides the Easter Egg Hunt, like dying your own eggs, story time, and a bunny petting area. Jack was impressed, he had heard that there was a great egg hunt in town, but never was interested to learn more. However, he became more intrigued as he scrolled down the page to see more pictures from past events.

Then Jack stopped at one picture.

Aster had a group of children surrounding him, as he held _Peter Cottontail_ in his hands. Aster was laughing and the kids surrounding him looked happy and carefree too. Jack couldn't help but smile at the innocence of the picture. He scrolled down a few more to see Aster appear in different pictures, either helping the kids look for eggs, or had children on his shoulders, but in every single one, he didn't remind Jack of the cranky man he had met earlier that day, he looked like the biggest stuffed bunny in the world. Jack caught himself smiling at all the pictures, and snapped himself into focus.

He had an order to start, and he needed to get it done soon so Aster could paint it in time. Jack stopped, and let out a grunt of disgust.

He was going to have to see Aster again. Perfect. The man maybe cuddly towards kids, but he sure didn't like Jack, and Jack couldn't say he didn't feel the same about the rude Kangaroo.

Jack just grabbed him sketch pad and started his work.

Aster grinded his teeth when he heard "Kangaroo" come out of that little brat's mouth. Aster wasn't sure if he was more upset at the nickname or that the bloke had gotten the last word.

Aster sighed, and took the box upstairs, he would start work on that tonight, after the shop closed, right now he needed to focus on being downstairs and getting things ready for the upcoming Easter Egg Hunt.

Aster had to kill himself, with little food and little sleep the month before Easter, painting different eggs, while keeping up with his art business, and his business with a certain white-haired annoyance.

Aster pondered the white hair a moment, and wondered how the boy had been cursed with such bad luck, but quickly nabbed himself for thinking of that idiot.

As Aster entered the top floor and opened the door, to his tiny little apartment over the shop, he placed the box on a table, and picked up the box of plastic eggs that lay next to them. Aster couldn't paint the real eggs yet, these were the ones that he would fill with candy, but fake or hard boiled, Aster painted them all by hand. It was hard, but seeing the smiles on every ankle-biters' face. That image always made Aster smile.

Aster climbed down the stairs to the shop, one person had wandered in, and Aster couldn't help but smile.

"Ello, North." Aster said smiling at his old friend as he descended the stairs.

"Ah! Bunny! You are here! I was afraid someone had broken in!" North said in his thick Russian accent, scooping Aster into a big hug. Aster stiffened, still not use to the hugs after all of these years, but he found soon after meeting North that denying one was more trouble than just dealing with the brief loss of personal space.

As his giant friend placed him back on the ground, Aster brushed off the hug as he would dust off his clothes, this just made North laugh.

"So, what brings ya to my neck of the woods, mate?" Aster asked.

"I know you have big Easter celebration coming up, so I brought you prizes for the egg hunt. From my toy shop." North replied. Aster smiled, every year North would donate five or six toys or crafts he had made, and let Aster have them, free of charge, for his Easter egg hunt prizes. Aster looked behind North to see he had a sleigh of prizes, all of which Aster knew North had carved and put together himself.

Aster took each toy from out of the sleigh. The first, was a beautifully made jewelry box, with a wave trim, and on the top North had carved, the word _Hope Love Peace_ and used those words to create the outline of a bunny. And when Aster opened up the box, the tune of Peter Cottontail played, as a miniature bunny wound around on one leg and with a basket of eggs in his hand. "Sandy, recorded the music, and sent it to me." North stated, making sure to give credit to their musically inclined friend.

The second toy was a miniature playhouse, in which the front of the house opened up to reveal a tiny house with two levels and different rooms, each room had a little person inside.

There was also a wooden skateboard, to the normal eye it might appear to be a regular skateboard, but Aster appreciated the fine workmanship.

Aster reached down to see a collection of toy letter blocks. Each letter was written in a beautiful style, and the borders were each different, but related to sunshine, rainbows, and all good thoughts. Aster also noticed that in the corner on each side there was a little Easter bunny head.

Lastly, Aster let out a gasp as he laid his eyes upon the last prize, a rocking horse. Aster couldn't believe that his friend would give this away for free, the detail, mechanics, and beauty of the rocking horse could fetch it a really good price. The leather reins attached to a muzzle on the horse, the mane and tail of the horse had beautiful details of tiny horse hair, with a swoop at the end, and the horse's stance made it look as though it was prancing. Aster noticed even the eyes looked authentic.

"North, are you sure about this? This would sell really well at your shop!" Aster asked, making sure that his friend didn't mind parting with the masterpiece.

"Bunny, it is for children, and if I wish, I can make more, no problem. Take, take" He responded, and moving his hands as if shooing the prize away to Aster. Aster smiled. "I really appreciate this mate, the ankle-biters are gonna love it! Mind helping me take them upstairs. With two trips they managed to get all of the different toys upstairs and into Aster's closet.

"Well, comrade, I must be off back to my shop," North gave Aster a hard pat on the back and then left, dragging his sleigh behind him.

Aster went over to his box of eggs and paint, and spent the day painting them, a few people came in, but it was a relatively slow day. Not that Aster minded, he had enough to do to keep himself busy.

Aster switched his sign over to "Closed", locked the door, and headed up to his room. Two full boxes of plastic eggs had been painted, and Aster was feeling stressed but on top of the whole egg hunt situation.

When Aster got to his kitchen, he looked at the box sitting on the counter, had to take a second to remember what its contents were. He felt a scowl come to his face as he thought of the little dill that had brought him the snow-globe. Aster took the snow-globe out of the box, and studied it carefully. Aster couldn't deny the work on the ice was almost as good as North was with woodwork. The handiwork on the snow-globe, the details, all of it was absolutely beautiful, and when Aster gave it a little shake and the fake snow fell around the two giraffes, it looked even more dazzling.

Aster softened his expression as he looked upon the snow-globe. Then he went over to his desk, pulled out his paints and paint brushes, and started working.


	3. Chapter 3

****Here is the next chapter! I really appreciate all the support, reviews, favorites, and follows, it is so amazing! Thank you so much everyone! I hope I keep it up and don't disappoint! Thanks again!****

**Chapter 3**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Jack slammed his hand down on his alarm clock, and grudgingly turned over to see his clock said it was 6:00 a.m.

Jack groaned, but knew he had to get out of bed, even with only a half hour of sleep. He had spent all night working on the snow-globe for Kyle and his fiancé.

Jack swung his legs over the side of the bed, stretched his back out a little, then sat and pondered what he was supposed to be doing. It was Tuesday, Jack didn't have class until ten, but he needed to get to the glass-blowing room to create the glass cover for the snow-globe. His goal was to get it done today, so that he could run it over to Aster, giving him plenty of time to do it too.

Jack hated to admit it, but he felt bad for Aster, he figured with Easter being two weeks away, he was busy as anything trying to get his Easter Egg Hunt together. It looked like a lot of work, and Jack felt bad for the guy. However much he wanted to wait for the last minute, he couldn't, even Jack wasn't that immature.

Jack climbed out of bed, changed into a pair of jeans, a white tee and his usual blue hoodie, that looked beaten up for all the use it received. Jack then grabbed his books for class, his sketchbook with the measurements and his glass blowing equipment. Jack was out the door in a half hour, giving him a good head start on his project.

Jack walked downstairs, and as he exited his form building, the cold wind nipped at his nose. Jack didn't mind though, he liked the cold, it relaxed him, and as the snow crunched under his feet he smiled.

The glass-blowing room was not far from his building. Jack smiled at the few people out on their morning jogs, and walked carefully across the ice covered sidewalk. Finally he got to the room, which was connected, but outside, the art building. Jack shifted all of his things to his left arm as he dug for the key to the room.

The professor, Mr. Sandman, who also taught music, gave Jack an extra key when he saw him making a snow-globe in his class. It was Jack's final project, which he received an A on, and Mr. Sandman had encouraged Jack to sell them.

Sandy, as Jack was allowed to call him as the semester ended, was the reason that Jack Frost Snow-Globes came to be. Jack and his old professor still talked, well communicated, since Sandy was a mute. Jack found it ironic that he was the music teacher, but anyone who heard him play would stop dead in their tracks and get mesmerized in whatever tune was playing. Jack thought this was how Sandy really "talked."

Jack smiled thinking of his friend as he entered the glass blowing room, the fires burning, as they did 24/7, greeted him with a toasty astmosphere. Jack placed all his items on a nearby work-desk, then put on his safety equipment. Jack grabbed his ring of keys and went over to a small closet. Unlocking it, Jack looked down at all of his supplies, grabbed a sheet of glass, a rod and a small shaping tool.

Jack got straight to work.

"Have to get this done for Aster." Jack said to himself, not catching himself, he smiled.

* * *

The sun shone into his room, causing Aster to rub his eyes. He sat up, stretched then looked at the clock, seeing it was 7:00 a.m.

Aster was happy for the sun, and his mental alarm clock. Aster climbed out of bed, grabbed a shower, changed and grabbed a carrot to chew on while he got the shop ready.

Aster was about to head downstairs, but he stopped, turned around and headed to his small studio. On his desk was the snow-globe Jack had brought over, Aster went to bed later than usual, but got the first coats of paint onto the base. At this rate it would be ready by tomorrow. Aster gave it a quick inspection to make sure that the paint dried nicely, then headed downstairs.

Aster had to place the paintings on their stands, straighten out any paintings, made sure there was enough in the register, turned on the lights and turned his open sign and opened the door at exactly at 8:00 a.m.

Aster smiled proudly at himself, feeling ace for being on time and getting so much done in one hour.

Aster was about to walk towards his counter when he felt a tug at his shirt. When he turned around a plump little man smiled and waved at him.

"SANDY!" Aster yelled out in happiness as he patted the man on the head. Sandy shooed Aster's hand away, not liking the feeling he was a little kid.

"What brings you here?" Aster asked, but Sandy just shrugged. "Killing time before work?" And Sandy nodded.

Sandy then signed 'how goes everything with the Easter preparations?'

Aster had been determined to learn sign when he first met Sandy in college, and now knew it well.

"It is going pretty well, getting stuff done, you still ok playing some tunes for the kids?" Aster asked

Sandy smiled and nodded. "Thanks mate, I owe you." At that Sandy smiled mascheviously, and Aster immediately regretted his choice of words. Without warning Sandy turned around waved over his shoulder and walked out.

"That was not a good oil..." Aster thought as he waved to his departing friend, then went back to work. Aster was busier today, people were coming in left and right to buy Aster's paintings. Not that Aster minded being busy, but if it was a slower day he could get more plastic egg painted, and possibly even stuff some with treats.

Plus, if they kept selling Aster would have to paint some more, and he didn't have the time right now. Business was business though, and Aster was glad to get some business. At 2:00 Aster couldn't feel his feet, he wasn't so use to being on his giant feet so much.

The last customer left, and Aster decided to go out and grab a quick bite, then bring it back to work. As he headed out he flipped his "Closed: Out to Lunch" sign, then headed to the cafe down the street. They had the best salads and carrot cake Aster had ever tasted.

Once Aster walked in the door, the girl behind the counter, her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail under her baseballcap, smiled at him. "The usual today Mr. Bunnymund?" Aster chuckled. "Casey, I wonder if it is a problem I've got a usual?"

The Casey laughed, "Probably, but we don't mind!" She turned to create his salad, making sure skin carrots on each layer. Since Aster was such a regular, they had chatted, so Aster knew that she was a student at Burgess college.

"So how goes the Easter Egg Hunt?"

"Crikey, I still have a lot to do." Aster said rubbing his forehead thinking of all the preparation he had to do.

"I am really looking forward to it! Bringing my little sister again this year, so watch out" Casey said with a wink.

Alice, Casey's little sister, had the biggest crush on Aster, and she was very clingy ankle-biter. Aster thought it was adorable.

"I'll be sure to wear a disguise, shiela."

Casey laughed, and turned around. Aster went to pull out his wallet, but Casey held up a hand.

"It's on the house. Just make sure the Easter Egg Hunt is just as good as last year." Casey handed over the bag with a wink. Aster smiled, "Better." Then he thanked her and went out the door.

Aster walked back to his shop, flipped his sign to "Open", then sat behind the counter, and pulled out his salad. His eyes grew wide with excitement when he saw there were two pieces of carrot cake.

Day made.

Aster put one piece of carrot cake in his mouth, enjoying the flavor when he heard footsteps and deep breathing coming from behind him. Aster turned around, and instantly he felt his features form a scowl.

Day ruined.

"H-Here, I, need this done…by Sunday." Jack said in between gasps of air, holding out a box for Aster. Aster's eyes flew open in frustration. He placed his carrot cake down angrily, and glared.

"SUNDAY? ARE YOU JOKING? YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER BLOODY SNOW-GLOBE FOR ME AND YOU GIVE ME TILL SUNDAY YOU DILL! CRIKEY! I'VE GOT A LOT GOING ON!" Aster yelled in anger and disbelief someone could be so selfish., walking towards Jack, flailing his arms around in anger. Aster couldn't believe it.

However, Jack was still breathing heavily, and Aster now noticed he was leaning on the door frame.

Jack smiled up at him, trying to look smug, but failing miserably, "Hey, Kangaroo, I tried…"

Aster reacted quickly and grabbed Jack as he fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

********Next chapter! Thanks to everyone who is following, favoriting, and reviewing! You guys keep me going, and make me wanna write more! Please review, critique, whatever you want to let me know what I am doing right, wrong, or should change! Thanks again! Hope you enjoy this next chapter****

**Chapter 4**  
_It was cold, and snowing. Jack didn't know where he was, it was dark. Slowly, Jack searched blindly for an exit or light._

_Jack stopped when he felt cold glass against his hand, Jack reached searched the glassy surface with both hands. Then he looked up and could clearly see he was in a glass dome. Suddenly Jack could see everything, as he turned around he saw the ice sculpture of the two monkeys there, except they weren't miniature. They were huge. Jack looked around realization struck._

_He was in his snow-globe. As soon as he resized the snow seemed to pile on faster, and it wouldn't stop. Jack soon found he was getting buried under the white blanket as struggled move._

_Jack saw a shadow and realized a hand had gripped the snow-globe and was lifting it. Jack was afraid as he felt the snow-globe being shaken, his voice not calling out for help, and got swallowed into the white snow._

Jack shot up, panting.

Immediately Jack regretted his decision, his head was screaming in pain. He felt something wet fall into his lap, and when he looked down he saw a cool rag.

Jack didn't remember going to bed, and when he looked around he didn't recognize where he was.

He tried to stand up, but his body quickly rejected that idea and he fell back onto the bed. Jack would have spent more time focusing on how soft the bed was, but he was more concerned that he was in a strange place.

"Wha- where am I?" Jack looked around for anything that could give away his location or some idea on how he got there.

A mix of cinnamon and carrots hit his nose, which caused his stomach to growl.

"Have you eaten anything today ya dill?"

Jack turned and saw Aster standing there, a tray of food in his hands.

Jack put his his head down making him look like a five year old who was embarrassed to be caught.

"I didn't have time, I had to finish that stupid snow-globe." Jack responded, a hint of frustration in his voice. "It's also why I only got a half hour of sleep too."

Aster placed the food down in front of Jack, "Crikey! You're gonna get yourself killed doing things like that! What in the bloody hell were you thinking?" Aster forced Jack to get back into bed and under the covers.

Jack turned slightly red, "I wanted to get it to you so you had plenty of time to work on it." Jack looked up to see Aster's shock face fade.

"Well ya should have gotten the bloody thing done before, mate." Aster replied.

Jack scowled, mad that his selfless hard work was not being appreciated! "He sent me the email yesterday afternoon!" Jack said defending his work and work ethic. Aster was shocked again.

Jack then looked around, "Wait where is it?!" Aster pointed to the box next to Jack's bed. Jack fumbled a little, trying not to knock over the plate of food, and brought the box to his lap, opened it up, and took the snow globe out. Jack carefully examined it, making sure there were no cracks or breaks.

"Managed to catch the box in between us when you fainted." Aster stated. Jack turned red again.

Jack had fainted. In front of this guy of all people. Jack cursed his luck. However, Aster wasn't being too much of a dickhead to him today.

Jack placed the snow-globe back in the box and closed it. "Ya need to eat now, Snowflake." Aster said grabbing the box, and walking out of the room.

"Snowflake?" Jack asked after him. Aster turned back around, and Jack smiled smugly.

"That's the best you got Boomer?"

Aster felt his nose twitch in irritation. "Mr. Bunnymund, ya ungrateful Whacker." Then he left the room. Jack thought he heard him close a door and walk downstairs.

Jack smiled at himself then looked down at the meal before him. Looked like carrot soup, with a grilled cheese sandwhich and a cinnamon stick. Placed with it was a glass of water.

"I am a Whacker." Jack said, his smile fading. He picked up his spoon, and swallows a spoonful of soup. It was delicious. Jack scarfed the rest of it down, and then proceeded to eat the other parts of his meal as well. All of it was absolutely delicious. Jack wasn't sure if it was because he was starving, or because Aster was a great cook, but it was the best meal he had ever had; Even, the water felt cool and crisp as he gulped it down.

Jack looked at his now empty tray of food, feeling stuffed. He let out a content sigh, his head felt better. Jack looked around the room, suddenly feeling very awkward and aware of the entire situation.

Jack looked over at the clock, 5:00 P.M.

Jack climbed out of Aster's bed, his body no longer fought him, content with getting rest and food in his system.

He peeked out the door, "Aster?" He whispered. Jack wasn't really sure how he should proceed, so he went back to the bed, and grabbed his empty tray.

Jack walked out of Aster's room, the kitchen immediately to his right. Jack walked over to the sink, but made a face of disgust when he saw it. Piled high in the sink and around it were stacks of dishes. Jack looked at the hardened food on some and figured it had to have been a week since Mr. Bunnymund had done them.

With a grimace, Jack placed the tray on the other adjacent counter, and looked at the stack before him. Jack wasn't sure how to tackle this mess, but he figured clean dishes would be a good thank you.

Jack opened the cabinet under the sink and found a pair of yellow rubber gloves. He slid them on, sighed at the mess before him, then got to work.

* * *

"Ungrateful little-" Aster mumbled to himself as he walked downstairs, seriously pissed. He just shut his shop down for an hour in order to take care of the dickhead.

Aster scrunched his face in confusion and anger. "Why did I take care of the Dill?" Aster asked aloud to himself as he placed the snow-globe box on the counter. Aster went to switch his sign to open and he saw that three people were huddled outside, impatiently waiting for him to open the shop.

Aster opened the door, apologized for the inconvenience and put on a smile.

"Finally!" Some older woman threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. "Moll." Thought Aster to himself, but outside Aster continued to smile,

The other customers were a young man, seemed to be in his early twenties, and the young woman holding his hand seemed about the same age. "Hey, thanks man." The young man said walking in. Aster apologized again for the wait but the young couple smiled and said it was no problem.

Aster waited behind the desk while the three of them shopped. Aster decided to get a good look at this snow-globe Jack was all worked up over.

When Aster pulled it out he gasped. The two monkeys were holding hands, holding a sign with a date on it. Their heads were leaning on one another, these two monkeys looked like they were in love. They were more cartoonish than looking, but they were amazing nonetheless. Aster inspected the leaves on the tree and the marks in the bark. All of it was beautiful. There was emotion carved into the tiny block of ice.

This was always Aster's favorite part of getting Jack's snow-globes, seeing what he had dreamed up, what he pictured for his clients. Aster only hoped each time that his painting didn't mask that effect.

"Wow! That is gorgeous!"

Aster snapped out of his trance and looked to find the young woman was staring at the snow globe in Aster's hand.

"Did you make that?" She asked now looking at Aster.

"No." He replied truthfully. "I just paint the bases for the guy who makes them."

The girl's smile didn't fade, "THAT IS SO COOL! Who makes then? I would love to get one!"

"Jack Frost." He replied, thinking how amazing it was that Jack's snow-globe grabbed this much attention. Aster was a little jealous, but he gave the woman Jack's information anyway.

"Thank you so much!" She squealed, then she did a one-eighty and got deadpan really quick. She leaned in to Aster, motioned for him to do the same.

"Listen, my boyfriend really likes super heroes, so I was wondering if you could paint his body on a superman body?" Aster gave her a questioning look.

"You are really amazing, and he loves your work! We walk by all the time, and he always stops and looks in your window, but we both have school and work really late so we never get to come in! We both took off today though" she said with a wink.

Aster smiled. He thought the way her eyes lit up when she talked about him, she must really be in love. Aster nodded.

"Alright, I can do it. Do you have a picture of him that I can use? And when would you like it by?"

She gave a small squee, rummaged through her purse and pulled out her wallet, then pulled out a picture and handed it to him. "Our anniversary is in a month, I'd like to give it to him then, if that isn't too soon. Aster shook his head, then handed her one of his cards. "If you need to contact me, send me more specifics do it here. I will do my best."

The girl thanked him then went back over to her boyfriend who was lost in a painting of a path of autumn trees. The older woman left, but the couple remained in the store, talking about every painting. Well, Aster noticed that the boy was talking and the girl would nod, agree, or occasionally say something, but the whole time both of them smiled.

Aster then heard the door between his flat and store open and close. Aster turned to see Jack wall through the door. Aster peeked at the clock saw it was 7:30 P.M.

"What the bloody hell were you doing all this time?" Aster asked quietly but with force. Jack just shrugged as he pulled up a stool and set it next to the counter.

"How is work?" Jack asked plainly. Aster gave him a doubtful look, but replied, "Fine. Been busy all day, I am clagged out."

Jack looked at him confused, "what are you out of?"

Aster couldn't help but smile, "clagged out. Means exhausted." Jack's face showed that he now understood as he went "ohhhh." And nodded.

"So, sorry about the snow-globe. The guy really only sent it to me yesterday, it isn't exactly as great as I had hoped, but it will have to do for the limited time." Jack explained.

Before he could catch himself Aster rambled, "Crikey! Not as good as you hoped? That ain't Bodgy, mate. Were you going for the statue of David? That snow-globe is a beaut! Those monkeys look like they are in love, and the whole thing looks amazing! Ya can feel the emotion!"

Jack sat there, his face turned slightly red at the spew of compliments. When Aster realized he turned red as well.

"Sides...it ain't yet fault the man is a Drong." Aster continued. Then they both awkwardly sat in silence, neither looking at the other, but a shade of red.

"How much for this painting?" Aster looked up to see the coupled pointing to a small rectangular painting of a autumn night. In the image the leaves fell too wet cement, and glistened in the full moonlight. Aster remembered that night, because he thought, how he wished he could take that moment. That feeling and image and just forever immortalize it.

Aster left Jack at the counter, and walked over. "That, I have the sale price for $300." The couple looked at each other, obviously bummed. Aster felt bad, if the kid loved his paintings so much, maybe he could cut a deal. "BUT." He quickly said, drawing both their attention back to him, "it is almost Easter and spring is around the corner. So I can let it go for $100."

"WE'LL TAKE IT!" The girl screamed, not waiting to hear her boyfriend's thoughts.

Aster rung them up and they left, just in time too, it struck 8:00. Aster routinely locked the door, and headed for upstairs.

It wasn't until he turned and saw Jack looking at the same frozen lake painting again.

"Crikey! I forgot you were here."

Jack turned around and smirked, mockingly he complained, "Awww, that hurts." He put on a fake pout, which just cause Aster to huff.

"Rack off, you bloody show pony." Aster said turning to open the door again. "I've got a lot to do, I can't be babysitting ya."

"I could help."

Aster stopped at turned aroun to see Jack was staring at him, seriously.

"With your Easter stuff, I could help, maybe come sometime after school and help you get ready?"

"You've got to be joking, how would having some galah around help me at all?"

"I don't know there is a lot you have to do it seems! Maybe if I help you will get more done!"

Aster could honestly use the help, he was swamped with Easter, and everything else in his life he never had time for himself. However, jack didn't seem like the most reliable of people and Aster didn't want to have to babysit some kid for the next two weeks.

"I don't think that is a good idea. I can't have ya mucking up my plans, and getting in my way."

"I will work really hard! I can help!"

Aster stared at Jack. "Why do you wanna help?"

Jack smiled, "for the kids!" He said as if that was obvious. "I'm great with kids and I love seeing them have fun! So, if I can help them have fun I wanna!"

Aster squinted at Jack, his mind racing with pros and cons. The cons outweighed the pros. Aster was about to say a final No, but when he looked at Jack, saw how determined he was he let out a sigh.

"Fine." Jack lit up, until Aster added, "But mess ONE thing up, cause delay, or get in my way, you are done. I have done this for ten years on my own, so don't think I need you."

Jack smiled and nodded, "got it!" He said happily.

"You aren't getting paid." Aster added, but Jack just continued to smile and nodded.

Aster opened the shop door and held it open for Jack. "Now get lost ya dag." Jack scurried out the door, "Thanks, you won't regret it." Waved then turned around and ran away in the dark.

Aster closed and locked the door, pinching the top of nose he sighed, "I already do."

Aster climbed the stairs to his flat, his stomach growling. As he enters the kitchen he gasped.  
The counters looked spotless, the pile of dishes were gone, clean and put away.

Aster spied a little sticky note on the counter top, I the empty tray he had used to feed Jack.

"Thanks for the food, Kangaroo!" And smiling wonky face at the bottom.

Aster couldn't help but smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**** Here is the next chapter, I don't know if I will be able to upload anything for a few days, so I wanted to get something up for you guys! Sorry it is so short! Thanks again to everyone who is reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following the story! It is so amazing of you guys! Hope I don't disappoint!** **

**Chapter 5**  
Jack slammed his hand down on his alarm clock, 8:00 A.M. Oh well, at least he got to actually sleep for a few hours.

Jack only got four hours of sleep, but not because he was working on some big project, he was happy. Jack didn't quite know what was going on, but he couldn't stop smiling ever since he got back from Aster's, and while he shouldn't question his happiness, he did.

Jack threw the covers off, threw his feet over the side of the bed and stretched and yawned. Jack took in his room, before getting up and getting ready for the day. He had his least favorite class, which was _not_ motivating him to go any faster to get ready.

Jack grabbed a quick shower, changed, grabbed an apple and his backpack, as he headed out the door to his 8 A.M. Jack munched on his apple, waving at everyone who walked by.

Jack knew everyone on campus, or more like they knew him. He wasn't sure if it was due to the fact that he was 20 and had white hair or because he was "Jack Frost." When Jack entered the classroom people waved to him, and he could have sworn one girl gave him a wink. Jack sat in his usual seat, as far from the professor as possible, the very back row, in the far corner of the room.

"Hey Jack," Jack looked over and gave a smile to the blonde sitting next to him.

"Hey Casey, how are you today?" Jack asked. Casey blushed when Jack said her name, but Jack pretended he didn't notice.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Doing pretty good, nothing to complain about except this professor." Casey laughed a little too long at that joke, and caught herself, turning even more red.

"So...how is work at that cafe, or wherever?"

"Great!" Casey smiled genuinely. "The boss is super nice, and people are really nice to me! You should check it out sometime!"

Jack nodded and was going to say more, but a dark hush formed over the entire class, signaling the professor had walked in. Jack faced forward, pulling out his books, as best he could while still facing forward.

In walked a slender man, unhealthy skinny, dressed in all black, his black hair slicked back by too much gel, his skin looked grey and worn, and his yellow eyes scanning the classroom quickly to see if he had their undivided attention.

"Class." The professor hissed at the group of young adults.

"Mr. Black." the class responded soullessly and simultaneously.

"Today, we will learn about the Dark Ages." Mr. Black said, writing Dark Ages on the board. The sound of opening textbooks and notebooks filled the air, followed by the sound of clicking pens and scribbling notes.

"Now, who can tell me, when did the Dark Ages take place?" Mr. Black turned around, facing the class, the scowl apparent on his face as if they were all a bunch of disease infested rats.

A brave young man in the front, Jack thought he rememebered his name was Nick, raised his hand. Mr. Black merely shot him a look and Possibly Nick jumped nervously. "Uh, I believe it was roughly the 6th to 13th centuries, during the Middle Ages?"

A sinister smile crept onto Mr. Black's face. "Very good..." He titled his head at the boy, as if he asked him to fill in the blank.

"Nick." Jack gave himself a mental high five.

Mr. Black's smile got bigger, "Nick." He added a slight bow at the end. Jack could see Nick turn red. Only Mr. Black could make a student feel embarrassed for getting an answer right.

"And who can say why it was called the Dark Ages?"

No one dared raise their hand. Without facing the class, Mr. Black stood straight, the smug smile apparent in his voice, "Jack Overland?"

Jack felt his class praying for his soul, as he nervously shifted in his seat. He had read the chapter, he had reviewed it, he knew he knew it.

His mouth wasn't receiving the message though. Mr. Black turned around his smug smile and yellow eyes staring into Jack's soul.

"The...the Roman Empire was fading, and bad ec-economic stability." Jack wasn't sure if it was even his voice that responded.

"Very good Mr. Overland. Next time, try not to st-st-stutter." He let out a quite maniacal laugh. Jack clenched his fists in anger, he was going to say something but he felt a tap on his foot. He looked over at Casey who barely was shaking her head. Jack gave a little nod and shut his mouth.

The rest of the class consisted of Mr. Black picking on other students, however, his attention managed to go back to Jack every five minutes. Jack was relieved when the clock said 9:15.

"Class dismissed. I want a five page paper from all of you, telling me about how the Dark Ages helped people."

"But they didn't." Jack didn't realize he had spoken till yellow eyes glared back into his deep blue ones.

"Oh really Mr. Overland." He glided over to Jack's seat, "without it don't you agree they would not have learned how to create a good economic system? they would not know how to fix things, and what about the fact that you could tell the idiots from the smart people." Jack didn't dare look away, but kept his mouth shut.

"Write it." Mr. Black spat with a scowl, then turned around and glided out of the room in a flash.

"Are you ok Jack?" Jack looked over at Casey, but have her a reassuring smile. "All good!"

Jack's rest of the day was easier, his other two classes, Physics and Psychology were much better. Jack was so excited when 4:00 rolled around. He ran out of the classroom, and raced towards Aster's.

* * *

Aster looked at the clock 4:00 P.M., he tapped his foot impatiently. A few stragglers in the store. Aster looked the clock again.

4:00 P.M.

Aster let out an exasperated sigh, "Where is that little drong?"

Aster then pondered, "_Why the hell do I care? The dill can never come if he wants! Bloody hell we didn't even say when or what time, so it isn't like I should expect him! Probably making promises he can't keep-"_

Just then he heard footsteps run into the store.

"Am I late? I came right after class!"

Aster's heart lifted, but Aster tried to ignore it.

Aster looked up to see Jack's white hair was messier and more wind-blown than usual, and he looked out of breath. However his raggedy hoodie still hung on his torso.

Aster played it cool, not wanting to show how frantic he was not moments ago.

"Oh, your here Frostbite, good. I forgot you were even coming." Aster said cooly as he shrugged.

Jack pouted a bit, before turning away, "Fine, if you don't-"

Aster grabbed onto Jack's sweatshirt, "Don't." Jack's eyes were wide with surprise at the plea in Aster's voice. Aster realized what he had done, turned slightly red, blessing his tan skin from showing too much blush.

Aster let go of Jack's hoodie. "I mean, don't, you are already here, and since ya promised to help I am keeping you to yer word, Frostbite." Aster motioned for Jack to follow him to the back.

"Frostbite? What happened to Snowflake?" Jack asked giving Aster a smirk.

"Yer more like a pain in my arse, so Frostbite it is."

Jack actually laughed at this nickname, "Alright Boomer." Aster spun around shooting a glare at Jack, Jack jokingly stuck his arms in front of them showing he was sorry and surrendered. For now.

They continued to small back room, Aster opened the door to reveal a closet full of boxes.

"See these boxes? They are filled with plastic eggs that need to be painted. Paint is over there, use the ones in the green case, they are the only ones in which the paint will stay on the plastic. Paint brushes are in the green case. Good luck."

Aster was about to leave but Jack's voice stopped him, "W-Wait, I'm sorry, but I don't know how to paint very well." Aster gave him a doubtful questioning look.

"Crikey, you sculpt ice with your hands, and ya telling me ya can't paint? Ballocks!"

"I can't! That is why I send them to you!"

Aster stopped and sighed. "It isn't hard. I will show you one then you are on your own. Aster set Jack up with a makeshift desk, seat, and place for the eggs to dry. He grabbed the green case and showed Jack how to paint.

"Make sure there aren't any globs on your brush, just a little paint is fine, and not too much water. Also make sure the strokes go the same way or looks off balanced. Lastly, make it fun, and like snowflakes no two should be the same." Aster smiled at the finished egg and handed it off to Jack, who carefully took it and awed at its brilliance.

Aster had painted it blue and create two borders of snowflakes. "Keep that one. Maybe it will give ya a good base, or inspire you." Aster stood up and ruffled Jack's hair. "Good luck, Frostbite."

"Thanks, Roo." Aster wanted to turn around but his stomach was doing flips and he thought his face or words would betray him. He shut the door to the tiny back room, and stood on the other side taking a deep breath. His heart pounded as he thought,

"Jack's hair is very soft."

Then he continued to help a customer, dismissing his thoughts once again.

* * *

Jack's heart raced as he remembered the feel of Aster's hands on his head, affectionately messing his hair.

"His hands are **huge.**" Jack told himself.

Jack smiled. "and _warm_."


	6. Chapter 6

****I apparently lied. Haha, sorry? I found I had some free time, so I couldn't help but write more! Thank you so much for continuing to review, favorite, follow, and read! I know I say it a lot but I really appreciate it! Also, thanks to those who ask questions when they don't understand something! Sometimes I forget you guys can't read my mind and know what I am thinking haha! Anywho, here is the next chapter, please enjoy, and reviews are always super helpful! I promise to try and make the next chapter more exciting! Sorry!****

**Chapter 6**  
Jack happily hummed as he painted the eggs, making sure to mix up the designs, colors, and styles of each one.

He held out the egg he has just finished, giving it a look over. He had painted a disproportionate blue bunny over a red egg, but figured that at least it was different.

With a shrug he set it on the drying rack and then looked at all the eggs he had painted. He had already completed two of the six boxes. With at least sixty eggs in a box, it was a big accomplishment. Jack smiled, proud of himself.

"Not bad for a rookie," he thought.

Jack looked at the clock, 6:52 P.M. Jack blinked and checked again. 6:52 P.M. Blinked back at him. Jack thought it was earlier, he hadn't realized he had been working for so long.

He stood up and stretched, not until his bones cracked did he realize he was so stiff. He was stretching his limbs when the door opened.

"Training for the Olympics?" Aster said walking in, and handing Jack a bottle of water. Jack graciously accepted the bottle, twisted the cap with a pop and gulped down the water.

Aster smiled a little, obviously amused at Jack's behavior.

"Mate, ya know that if ya get thirsty ya can grab a drink or coldie, from the fridge."

Jack gulped down a little more water, then let out a plseant ahh. "Not legal yet." Jack said, knowing what a coldie was from some movie he remembered not enjoying.

Jack noticed Aster looked ashamed or embarrassed when he mentioned he wasn't old enough to drink, Jack quickly added, "But soon! Be 21 on January 18!"

Aster didn't look much happier, but gave a weak smile. "Your gonna be a guzzler, I'm sure."

Jack smiled, "Hey now, while most kid my age drink, I work and spend free time sculpting." He took another swig of water. "You offered me a 'coldie', so I could say you were the 'guzzler' here." Adding air quotes around the Australian slang.

Aster cracked an annoyed smile, "Well, in my age sometimes you need to go on a bender. Us old blokes have things to worry about."

Jack scoffed, "You aren't even that old! How old are you 24?" Jack was laughing, but noticed Aster didn't join in.

"I'm 32 ya dill." Aster said sternly, looking like he was annoyed and embarrassed to admit his real age.

Jack blinked, there was no way the man in front of him was _that_ old. He looked 26 at the very most. His tan skin, built figure, and wrinkle-less face gave him the look of a young man. Jack guessed that could account for his success as a painter, having so many of years of experience.

Jack felt like he should feel awkward, that this age difference should deter him from wanting to be friends with the tall Australian. But it didn't. Jack didn't mind in the least, heck, he was pals with Sandy, an adult, maybe he just fit in better with them?

Jack shrugged, "Never would have guessed. Oh, we'll then, I guess I should show some more respect to you, being my elder and all."

Aster's expression showed he was both amused and annoyed at Jack's age comment. "That's right, you bastard, show some respect. And I am _older_ not an _elder_." Jack didn't really get the difference but chuckled just the same.

Jack saw Aster walk over to the place where the dry eggs were. Aster took a dry one out of the box, and held it up to the light. Jack suddenly felt very nervous, because Aster was not smiling.

"Not bad." Jack felt himself relax.

"How many have you gotten done?" Aster asked looking into the boxes.

"Two full boxes, just finished I was going to start the third." Aster turned to look at Jack an unfamiliar smile on his face.

"Two boxes? In three hours?" Jack nodded, once again feeling his body tense up.

Aster slapped Jack so hard on the back, Jack had to catch himself from falling forward, but Aster hasn't noticed and chuckled. "Right on, Mate! But you've been workin hard how bout I get you some turner?"

Jack gave him a questioning look, but smiled, "You're in America, learn English." He teased.

Aster laughed, a real genuine laugh, and Jack felt his stomach flip.

"Right, how bout...Yo! Dude! Let's get some grub?" Aster said mockingly, giving his best American accent and ending it with an attempted gangsta pose giving a peace sign.. Jack burst out laughing, seeing a 6' 2" Australian man trying look like a preteen American was too much.

Aster chuckled as Jack lost it, holding his sides from the pain of laughing so hard.

"Haha, alright mate, it wasn't that funny, settle down before you piss yerself. Carn! My belly thinks my throats been cut." Aster said patting his stomach.

Jack managed to breathe, was still giggling, but managed to calm down a bit. "Haha, what about the shop?"

Aster smiled, "I asked the owner he said we could close early."

Jack smiled, giggles still escaping, "Your treat." Jack said with a smirk. Aster smirked back, "Orright! But don't go bonkers."

Jack followed Aster out of the store, his opinion slightly changing from his first impression. As they walked along the street, they talked about what needed to be done for Easter.

For the first time, Jack looked forward to spring.

* * *

Aster was painfully aware of the age gap between him and the young man chatting happily by his side, on the way to the cafe.

Aster figured he was hiding his disappointment and discomfort well, since Jack and he were talking and jabbing jokes at each other, as if all was well.

Aster found it weird that this kid, he reminded himself, was just a faceless name only a few days ago, and here they were talking and teasing like they had known each other for years. That they acted like chums who had been reunited after years.

Aster hated this comfort, because it brought him tons of discomfort. He wasn't use to taking to people, not used to being so comfortable and...well _himself_, he was pretty sheltered even around his best friends.

But something about Jack made Aster feel at ease. Maybe because Jack seemed so innocent, so fun, and because maybe Jack saw something and looked at it differently. Aster could tell Jack looked at something or took in an idea and looked at it from all angles, seeing it different than others would. Probably why he was so good at ice sculpting, he saw an image in the ice and just chipped away the excess.

"Mr. Bunnymund?" Jack asked breaking Aster from his daze. Aster saw the smirk on Jack's face when he said his name.

Aster put on a smug smile, "Blimey! That must have been tough on ya, mate."

"It did kill me a bit inside." Jack joked.

They arrived and Jack looked up at the sign. "Treebark Cafe?" He said giving Aster a concerned and grossed out look.

"It ain't a place for ferals and vejjos. They have all sorts of turner and some Barbie."

It was apparent Jack wasn't sure if he understood what Aster had just said, but he followed him inside anyway.

Aster saw Casey behind the counter, and she saw him and waved. "Hey Mr. Bunny mind how-" but she stopped waving and cut her sentence short. Aster thought she went a little red.

Aster walked up to the counter, and when Jack joined him he was staring at the menu very heavily.

Aster saw Casey was fumbling with nothing in particular.

"Hey-Hey Jack." Casey mumbled, and Aster was shocked.

"Oh hey Casey!" Jack reied happily.

"Hold up you two know each other?" Aster said pointing in between them. Jack was smiling at Casey, which Aster wasn't fond of.

"Yeah, we go to the same college and have two of the same classes." Casey smiled, still blushing.

"So, did you come to say hello, Jack?" Casey perked up, leaning over the counter, her face getting closer to Jack's.

Aster felt himself get irritated.

"Nope." Jack said, smiling, and obviously being oblivious to what was going on. Jack stuck his thumb in Aster's direction. "This guy dragged me along."

Casey noticeably slumped, she stopped leaning on the counter, "Oh." She said quietly. She looked at Aster, obviously disappointed and it was her turn to be jealous. "Usual Mr. Bunnymund?"

Aster felt somewhat bad that Casey, who was a very sweet girl, was stuck liking a hopeless bloke like Jack.

Before thinking Aster said, "You can call me Aster." Casey's eyes got wide with excitement.

"Really? That's awesome, Aster! Usual?" Aster nodded. They both looked at Jack to order, but Aster was shocked when Jack was looking at him. No. Glaring.

Aster thought, if he didn't know any better, that Jack was jealous and a little hurt. Casey snapped Jack's attention away.

"What'll ya have, Jack" Casey asked, her usual perkiness back in her voice.

"What do you recommend?" He asked Casey, a clueless smile formed again on his lips.

"I don't mean to brag, but I make one hell of a BLT!" She crossed her arms and put a fake smug look on her face. Jack laughed.

"Alright, I'll take a BLT then!"

"Coming right up!" She jumped and got to work, while Aster and Jack found a small round table to eat at.

"So, you go to Burgess too?"

"Yupp, it is a pretty good school, the campus looks beautiful year-round so that is good."

"What ya studyin?"

Jack let out an exhausted sigh as he dropped his head on the table. "Ugh. I am undecided, and have no idea! I have to figure it out by the end of this semester too!"

"Why not art? You're good." Aster offered.

"Nah. I am afraid that if I get graded on art I will lose my love for it, because one person doesn't like it. Plus, ice sculpting is all I would wanna do, not that other boring shit like pastels and painting...no offense."

"How-how is that not offensive?" Aster stumbled, glaring, defensive of his paintings. Jack chuckled, "Sorry...Mr. Bunnymund." Jack said his name completely monotone.

"Well, Frostbite, I been meaning to ask ya, how do you manage to sculpt the ice and keep it cool inside the snowglobe?"

Aster wanted to change the subject, and thought he might have been onto something when he sensed Jack was jealous.

Jack looked up at Aster, his face deadpan, "I build a tiny cooling system."

"Blimey! That's pretty nifty!" Aster was seriously impressed.

"It isn't that hard. You can google how to do anything these days." Jack shrugged.

Casey came over with their food, and placed it down in front of them. "Here ya go boys!"

However she didn't leave, she looke at Jack.

"Take a bite and lemme know your thoughts!" Jack laughed at her request but obliged. He took a bite and chewed, Aster found he was also looking at Jack's reaction.

Jack's eyes genuinely lit up and he smiled. "Oh my God! You would be the best wife ever!" Jack said excitedly as he dug into his sandwhich.

Aster felt his heart lurch, as he looked at Casey. She was bright red, not that Jack was paying attention, and she was smiling brightly. She pushed a strand of hair out of her face bashfully, "oh, uh, I don't know about that. "

"Totally true! I would marry you! this is so good!" Jack said through his full mouth, not realizing the impact of his words.

Casey lit up even more, "Glad you like it!" Then she skipped off. Aster didn't meant to wish it, but he wanted Casey to trip, and make a fool of herself. It didn't happen. Aster wondered what the hell was wrong with him.

"What's _your_ problem?" Aster hasn't realized he had been looking at Jack.

"Nothing. Zoned."

Aster felt heat rush to his cheeks so he looked down at his plate, and started eating. The rest of the meal was spent in silence.

When they finished, Aster paid, as promised. When they stepped outside Aster spoke first, "Welp. See ya tomorrow, mate." As he turned Jack stopped him.

"No." Aster turned back around to see Jack let go of his jacket and twiddle his thumbs.

"I mean, I can help a little more, and, well, I might not be able to come tomorrow with school work and snow-globes...so I could maybe come back and grab a couple boxes and take them with me."

Aster was a little surprised, and disappointed, but he didn't wanna let it show. "Oh. Alright. Makes sense."  
They headed back to the shop, awkwardly in silence.

Aster looked at Jack from the corner of his eye to see he was kicking snow. Aster noticed Jack wasn't bundling up against the cold wind.

"You aren't chilly?"

Jack obviously wasn't expecting Aster to talk because he jumped at his voice, but looked at Aster and smiled.

"Nope! I love the cold, plus it isn't even that cold! I have a great body temp for the cold. What's funny is that people say my touch is very cold." Jack laughed a little, amused at the thought.

Before Aster could stop himself Aster thought about reaching for Jack's hand. Wanting to feel it incase his own cold hand. But he didn't. Again they walked in silence.

****Sorry had to resubmit, because it was brought to my attention that I repeated a section in the last story! There was a whole mess when it was uploading so I didn't catch it! Thanks SouriMaxwellYuy068! Anyways sorry for the inconvenience!** **


	7. Chapter 7

****Hey Guys! Sorry this chapter took forever for me to upload, I am back at school, so the first two days are always a little hectic I didn't get much chance to write! But I hope that you like this chapter, and that it was worth the wait! I should be able to finish and upload 8 in the next couple days! Thanks again to everyone who is reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following this story! You are all so amazing, and I know I say it every time, and I will continue to say it! But you guys seriously make me want to keep writing and I try to put them up ASAP for you guys! Thanks again! Please keep reviewing and critiquing it is a lot of help! Hope you like Chapter 7!****

**Chapter 7**

Jack was already awake when his alarm went off, he hit the off button as he continued to look at his phone. Thursday meant Jack had class at ten, but he had been up all night, staring at his phone. Even when he put his phone down, he couldn't stop thinking about it.

Aster had given Jack his number to contact him if he needed to, but Jack felt he should text Aster so he would have Jack's number just in case.

Jack was lying on his back, stared up at his phone, To "Kangaroo", and then a bunch of blank space followed.

"UGH! This should _not_ be so difficult!" Jack screamed tossing his phone to the side of him,, and rolled away from it. He sighed when he quickly turned back over, and reached for it, picking it up. This was the umpteenth time he had tried the whole "out of sight out of mind" idea. Jack opened it up again, went to contacts, and clicked Kangaroo.

"To Kangaroo: Hey, this is Jac-" He started typing, before deciding the message was no good.

Jack scowled at himself, hating himself for acting like a preteen. He couldn't help it, his heart beat faster every time 'Kangaroo' stared back at him. Jack decided to place his phone down, as he got ready for the day.

The entire time his mind wandered to his phone, he relayed different messages in his mind, he looked at it lying on his bed, hoping something revolutionary would come to him. Jack still looked at his phone as he walked to class, he was so wrapped up in his dilemma he almost didn't notice someone tap him on the shoulder.

Jack looked over to see Casey walking next to him, he smiled, happy to see a friendly face, hoping it could distract him.

"Hey, Casey!"

"Hey, Jack, you seem really distracted, what's on your mind." Casey observed, smiling, but squinting at him.

Jack sighed. There were few people Jack would trust to talk about this to, Sandy, Casey and Aster. But, unfortunately the last person was the problem.

"There is a person, who gave me their number, and I am trying to think of a clever thing to say for the first text. Lame, I know, but I...I take this very seriously." Jack looked at Casey, he noted she was no longer smiling.

"W-Who is it?" Casey asked, twiddling her thumbs and looking away.

Jack gulped, afraid of how Casey would take it, if he said Aster's name. Wait, why should she take it weirdly? Why was _he_ thinking it was weird, Aster was his friend. Why was all of this weighing so heavily on his mind.

"Mr. Bunnymund." Jack barely said, giving a weak smile. However, Casey seemed to perk up, and smiled.

"Aster?" Jack felt a pang of jealousy, remembering the privilege that she received, that he had yet been able to achieve. Jack felt his words might betray him, so he simply nodded.

Casey laughed, "Oh goodness, you're ridiculous!" She grabbed Jack's phone from his hand, looked down at the phone, and gave Jack a questioning look with a smile. "Kangaroo?" She giggled.

"Long story." Jack shrugged. Casey shrugged in response and proceeded to type, it wasn't until she had handed the phone back to him, that he couldn't believe what had just happened.

"W-What did you just do?" Jack meant it as a serious question, but Casey took it lightly and laughed, "I texted Aster."

Jealousy. Disbelief. Panic. Emotions racked through Jack in a matter of seconds. He fumbled with his phone, flipping it open, and opened up his Sent message box.

He saw one to Kangaroo, and freaked while opening it up it simply read:  
'To: Kangaroo  
Hey, This is Jack. Bye.'

Jack stared down, suddenly he felt a hint of remorse, as he realized the first text Aster received from him wasn't really from him. However, he thanked Casey for lifting that stress from him.

"You're lucky we have been friends for so long, or I would have killed you." Jack laughed.

Casey's smile lessened when Jack said 'friend', but she responded, "Haha, now you can wait by your phone for hours to see if he texts back."

Jack's smile faded.

Shit. He hadn't thought of that part yet, he wasn't even able to send the text, and now he had to _wait_? What if Aster was upset or if he felt annoyed by Jack bothering him for something other than Easter Egg Hunts.

Jack and Casey walked into class together, Jack now more anxious he wouldn't be able to answer his phone during class. What if Aster texted back, and Jack didn't respond for an hour, Aster might think Jack is mad at him or something. Or what if Aster didn't respond, was that the signal that Jack couldn't text him or call him ever again?

The class went on forever, and Jack couldn't focus on the math in front of him. He kept thinking he heard his phone go off, even though he knew he had put it on silent. It was the longest hour Jack had ever experienced.

As the teacher dismissed the class, Jack grabbed his cell phone before even putting his books back in his backpack. He opened his phone to see their was 1 unread message.

Jack clicked 'Ok' but his heart dropped when "Pippa" appeared at the top.

Jack sighed, and read:

'Hey doofus, you were supppose to text me after your appointment the other day. I'm gonna kill you! In other news, you are going to freak, but mom said I could come visit you, but next weekend is the only time I am free! You better pull out the ice skates bro! I need to practice!"

Jack completely forgot his text dilemma, suddenly very excited that his little sister was coming up. Pippa had met Jamie and Sophie, and they loved her almost as much as they loved him, so he knew she wouldn't mind spending the day with them. Then Jack remembered Easter Egg Hunt. Jack wanted to go, he wanted to see it all together, the final product, but he wasn't sure if Pippa would be up for it.

"Jack?" Jack broke from his thoughts and saw Casey.

"You planning on staying here?" she laughed. Jack put on a smile, "No, I am coming."

He quickly packed his books up, grabbed his cell phone off the desk and grabbed his cell phone.

Casey walked with Jack on the way back to their dorm building.

"It is great having a walking buddy!" Casey said smiling.

"Yeah definit-" Jack stopped talking when his phone vibrated in his hand.

Without realizing he was in the middle of a conversation, he stopped walking, he flipped it open, saw that there was one new text message. His heart beat rapidly as he clicked the 'Ok' button.

"Kangaroo" Looked back at him, and Jack felt the blood rush to his face. He hit the "Read" button.

'From Kangaroo:  
K, Frostbite.'

Jack smiled softly.

He got a response, and while it was simple, Jack pictured Aster nonchalance, smiling and texting him back. Jack wasn't sure if he should text him again, but figured he had stressed enough today.

Jack realized he was standing still, looked up at Casey to see a frown on her face.

"Who is it?"

"Huh? Who is who?"

"Who texted you?" Casey had a serious expression on her face, which is something Jack wasn't used to seeing on his friend's face.

"Mr. Bunnymund." Jack responded, raising his one eyebrow, giving Casey a questioning look.

Casey's eyes grew wide, like she had just had an epiphany, then a sad smile crossed her face.

"Oh."

Jack was still confused. "What?"

Casey looked at him, Jack thought he saw her eyes getting wet, as she smiled. Jack was afraid he said something wrong, and he was confused why she looked like she had such a huge revelation.

Casey shook her head, "I guess that makes sense." she let out a little laugh, "I'll see you around Jack. Good luck."

She started to walk away, but Jack walked after her. "What are you talking about?"

Casey looked over at Jack, and Jack got concerned when he could visibly see her crying.

He stopped her and held her shoulders. "Casey, what is wrong?"

Casey looked away from him and shrugged.

"You can tell me Casey." Jack tried to position his body so that he could see her face.

She looked up at him, and simply smiled again, "I'm _really_ happy for you, honest. But...Well, I will be ok." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Jack. For _everything_, seriously."

Casey walked away, tears still streaming down her smiling face, and waved. Jack knew they were in the same building, that he needed to get to his room, but he felt that following her now wouldn't be a good idea.

He situated his backpack on his back, and walked the opposite direction. Jack had to figure out how to waste a little time, he didn't wanna go back into his room anymore, and he could finish up his history paper later.

Jack flipped open his phone, went through his contacts, when his scroll was ontop of 'Kangaroo' he paused. Jack's heart lept just looking at his name, but he dismissed it, as he stared at the name for a little while.

Jack didn't remember who he dialed when he heard the ringing on the other side.

"What's up, Frostbite?"

Jack's heart skipped a beat when he recognized the voice on the other end.

Jack opened his mouth to say something, but no words were forming.

"You butt dial me, Frostbite?" Aster chuckled on the other end.

"I need to kill an hour or two." was all Jack managed to say, and as soon as they left his lips he wished he could take them back.

There was a pause on the other line.

"Come on over." Then Aster hung up.

* * *

Aster's heart raced as he stared down at his phone.

He had clicked on his new text message, only to see:

"Hey, This is Jack. Bye."

Aster hit the reply button, only to find that he didn't know what to say back.

Jack had said 'Bye.' Does that mean the conversation is over, Aster didn't need to respond? But shouldn't he confirm that the number is in fact his.

Yeah, he should respond. However, as he stared at the number he was replying to he froze.

"How do I respond to this?" Aster mumbled to himself. Does he ask what is up? Should he see when he is coming back?

Without thinking Aster started typing:

''Its awfully lonely and quiet without you here, Frostbite. I miss you.' Aster stared at the message, his heart sank as he backspaced the entire message, realizing two things.

1. There was no _way_ he could send that message, and  
2. That those were genuine words, for a bloke he met only four days ago.

Aster slumped, when someone knocked on the desk to get his attention.

Aster shot up, "I'm sorry mate! What can I help ya with?"

Aster than recognized the face as the young man who had come into his store with his girlfriend, he made a mental note to get started on that superman painting.

"I know you, you were in here the other day with yer girl, what can I do ya for, mate?"

"Haha can't believe you remember me!" He said with a smile. "But I am here to drop off the tables and chairs for your Easter Egg hunt"

Aster followed him out, and helped him carry the many tables and chairs to the back of the store. Aster always got his chairs early so he could see how man he would need based on who signed up and then add to it if need be. After all 600 chairs and 24 tables were leaned up against the side door, Aster tipped the man generously and they waved.

Aster walked in to see one lady looking around, and he smiled.

"Tooth, whatcha doing?"

Tooth jumped at the sound of his voice, she seemed stresse and as skittish as always. That was one reason Aster was glad to be a painter instead of a dentist.

"Aster! Long time no see! I hear that Jack Overland works with you! Did he visit you? What was that like? Are his teeth ok still? Did you get along?" Tooth said so much so quickly and was so blunt, but Aster was used to it.

"Yeah met the Lil bugger. He is a pain in my side. We did not have a good first face to face meeting. And I didn't look at his teeth." Tooth let out a gasp, but whether that was due to the fact he didn't notice his teeth or because they didn't get along he wasn't sure.

"What happened?" She asked nervously.

Aster shrugged, "He was a pompous arsehole, and I was...well, me."

"YOU BETTER HAVE NOT KNOCKED OUT ANY OF HIS TEETH!"

Aster laughed, "Thank goodness I did not, your fury is something I don't wanna deal with."

He then remembered the text, he looked at his clock and about an hour had passed since he had started working with the chairs. He quickly turned away from Tooth, and concentrated.

"Blimey! What if he thinks I am mad at him or something? What should I even text back?"

"What?" Tooth came fluttering over, and Aster hadn't realized he had said any of it out loud.

"Who with the text, what now?" She sort of asked, looking for an explanation at the sudden change of attitude Aster just displayed.

"Some-someone texted me, and I didn't respond before, and it has been an hour." Aster explained quickly, while trying to think of what to say.

Tooth was a nosybody, so she instantly asked more questions. "Who are you texting? Why is their name not programemd into your phone? Is it a secret lover? Why didn't you respond?"

Aster let out an exhausted sigh. "It's Jack, mate has been helping me get ready for the Easter Egg Hunt." Aster explained quickly. Aster gave a small smile, that he couldn't help when he mentioned Jack. He quickly snuffed it, but it was too late, and Tooth's eyes sparkled in happiness.

"Ohhhhhh, you _likeeee_ him."

Aster felt the blood rush to his face, he scowled, "Pshh, yeah right, met the bloke four days ago, he ain't my cup of tea. Only let 'im help cause he wanted to. Wasn't _my_ bloody idea, that's for sure." Aster turned his attention back to his phone, and started typing.

'K, Frostbite'

Tooth peeking over his shoulder, a smug little smile on her face as Aster hit send.

"There! See! No emotion or anything!"

Tooth just smiled knowingly, "_What_ever you say, Aster." she said teasingly.

Aster felt his face turn redder. "Listen, he is twelve years younger and a bloody dill! Not happening, whether I want it to or not! And I **don't**, so leave it you stickybeak." Aster turned with a humph, but Tooth didn't leave instead she followed.

"Oh, calm down Aster, it isn't that big a deal, he is a regular cutie pie, and oh my goodness those teeth could stop a train!" She sighed in adoration as she mentioned his teeth. Aster shot her a glare as he proceeded to pretend to busy himself for a moment, not entirely sure what he actually was suppose to be doing.

"How do you know him?" Aster asked, changing the subject. As he sneakily programmed "Frostbite" into his contacts.

"He is my favorite patient!" She squealed.

Aster turned around jokingly said , "Awww thought _I_ was your favorite!"

Tooth seriouslly answered, "Nope, sorry, Jack's teeth are perfect and white as snow, and they make me happy! Don't get me wrong, you have great teeth, but your two front teeth are a little bigger than the rest."

Aster was a little offended, he knew this was true, but didn't become aware of it until people pointed it out. Given that his last name was Bunnymund didn't help either, but as he grew up he learned how to try and laugh at his own misfortune.

Tooth saw him cover his mouth and giggled, "Awww, sorry Aster, didn't mean to upset you."

Aster looked at her and smiled a bit, he couldn't stay mad at Tooth, because when she genuinely smiled, no one could help but smile back.

Just then Aster felt his phone shaking in his hand, as he looked down he felt his heart jump out of his chest.

"Frostbite" appeared on his caller ID. He panicked, looking at Tooth, she must have put it all together because in a moment she was squealing and jumping up and down. He quick placed a firm hand over her mouth, before taking a deep breath and picking up the phone.

"What's up, Frostbite?" Aster said as calmy as he could, Tooth fighting against him in his other hand.

There was a decent pause, and Aster cocked his eyebrow at the lack of reponse.

"You butt dial me, Frostbite?" Aster chuckled out, amused if the boy had accidentally called, him and he listened for Jack's voice on the other line.

"I need to kill an hour or two." Jack's voice finally responded, Aster was shocked at first, letting the words sink in. He felt there was question somewhere in there, but he didn't know what to say.

"Come on over." Then Aster quickly closed his phone, afraid of what would be said if the conversation had continued. He took his hand off of tooth's mouth, and she immediately went into hysteria.

"OMG! JACK IS COMING? WHAT DID HE SAY? DO YOU HAVE A DATE? OMG OMG OMG! YOU HAVE NEVER SMILED SO MUCH BEFORE!" Tooth squealed/yelled.  
Aster hadn't realized he had been smiling, until Tooth pointed it out. He turned red again.

"Oi, get out of here you bloody fairy." Aster said, mocking her flighty mindset. Tooth was too excited by her new discovery that she kept smiling. Aster was pushing her out the door, and it wasn't hard since Tooth was super skinny with no muscles whatsoever.

"Oh, Aster you must tell me how it goes!"

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever Tooth, bye now!" Aster waved, he didn't shut his shop door on her, but she knew better than to walk back in after him, so she walked away, smiling.

Aster looked up at the clock it was 11:25. The hands on the clock seemed to move slowly, as Aster impatiently waited for Jack. He tried to distract himself for a little while, and started to paint the box of eggs that lay at his feet. However, when he looked back up at the clock, it read 11:30. Aster wasn't entirely sure how long the walk was for Jack, but as he looked back down he saw a blue and white figure flash by the front of the store, and run into the shop.

The figure ran straight into the counter, using it to stop himself, which caused Aster to almost fall off his stool.

Aster righted himself and looked up to see Jack's beaming face staring back at him. Aster couldn't help but smile a little.

"Hey, Frostbite, you ok." Aster said laughing a bit.

Jack's smile widened. "I'm ho-ere."

Aster's heart fluttered, the way Jack said it, he thought he was about to say 'home'. Aster smiled sweetly and ruffled the young man's white hair.

"It's been quiet without you around, Frostbite." Aster stated a little above a whisper. Aster had to swallow the 'I missed you' that almost escaped with the rest of the sentance.

But when Jack looked back up at Aster, it looked as if he knew what Aster had meant. Jack's smile was big, but softer, and Aster thought he saw red tint on Jack's cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Kangaroo." Jack replied genuinely.

Without thinking Aster wrapped his arms around the boy, over the counter, and hugged him.

Aster soon felt Jack's own arms wrap around his body, and Aster couldn't help thinking.  
"Shit. Tooth was right."


	8. Chapter 8

****I AM SO SO SORRY! I AM THE WORST! I am sorry, school back up, it is hard to find time to write, but I promise to try and get them up sooner! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Thanks for continuing to review, favorite, and read this story! You are all amazing! Thanks for the support! Please enjoy! I will get Chapter 9 up ASAP!** **

**Chapter 8**

Jack reluctantly let go of Aster as he broke away from the hug. Feeling like a kid he almost let out a whimper in protest, but managed to subdue it.

"So why ya killing a few hours, Frostbite?" Aster asked bluntly, shooting Jack a smirk, as he handed him a paint brush and placed the paint in between them.

Jack sighed, plopping down on the stool on the other side of the counter, and grabbing an egg.

"Women problems." Jack simply said.

"Got a girl you're crushin on, mate?" Aster said, Jack thought a little coolly.

"No, no, I just...I don't even _know_, I think I might have said something wrong to Casey?" Jack said, as he dipped his brush in the sky blue paint, and started painting his egg.

"What did you do to Casey, she is a right good shiela!" Aster sounded genuinely upset. Jack looked over to see Aster was shooting him a glare.

"Nothing. Well I don't know! Ugh! We were talking about how you texted me, then she got all weird. Saying thank you to me for _everything_, and she kissed my cheek!" Jack thought he saw Aster's hand grip the brush tighter, as he continued to glare at Jack.

"She said she was happy for me, whatever that means." Jack shrugged and turned his attention back to his egg. "Your name really upsets her, Kangaroo." Jack smirked a bit, as he peeked and saw Aster's stare harden when he said Kangaroo.

Jack heard Aster let out a sigh.

"Mate, she has a crush on you." Aster stated simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Jack stopped painting his eggs and scrunched his face up in confusion, looking at Aster.

"What? Why would you think that?"

Aster chuckled, "Seriously, mate, you need to be the most dense person on the planet to not understand that girl has a crush on you the size of Australia."

Jack's eyes got huge in disbelief.

"I-I honestly had no idea...Oh gosh! I am a jerk!" Jack placed his head in his hands.

Jack heard Aster chuckle again, "Calm down mate, she must have already figured you weren't the brightest bulb in the bunch. So now that you know, what are you going to do about it?"

Jack peeked his eyes at Aster to see he was resting his head in his hand, leaning on the counter staring at Jack, his eyes were intent but he had a small smile on his lips.

Jack blushed a little, "I-I don't know. She is a good friend, but..." his voice trailed off. He didn't know how to complete that sentence, and he looked away from Aster, not daring to look him in the eyes.

"Well, if you don't fancy her, then tell her." Jack thought he heard a bit of resentment, but he pushed that out of his mind.

"I think she already knows. Maybe that is why she got so upset?" Jack was asking himself more than Aster, but that didn't stop Aster from talking.

"Well, either way, if you wanna stay friends you should talk to her. Figure out a way that it will be alright, explain things to her. You owe her that much after being a complete dill."

Jack shot Aster a quick glare, "You aren't helping that much you know. Like what the hell do I say to her? 'Hey Casey, so Boomer thinks you have a crush on me, is that true cause I don't like you!"

"Put Mr. Bunnymund in instead of Boomer, and you've got an award-winning speech there, mate." Aster turned his attention back to the paint strokes of his egg. Jack felt another pang of guilt and anger when he remembered he couldn't call him Aster.

Jack glared harder, "I can't actually say any of that! That will make me even more of a jerk!"

Aster chuckled. "Well, mate, it is at least _something_ ya can tell her. Yer not doing so great if ya don't talk to 'er at all."

Jack turned his attention back to his half sky-blue painted egg, and continued to paint the base.

"I-I just don't want her to get hurt." Jack stopped painting once again and let out a sigh. Hurting her, he knew was inevitable, and he hated it. Jack liked protecting people, making them feel better, making them smile, and when he was faced with a situation where he couldn't, well, he just didn't know what to do.

Jack jumped when he felt a hand clap him on the back. He looked up to see Aster had gotten up, and was now standing over him.  
"Come on, Frostbite. Come on upstairs, I'll grab you a cup of tea to calm you down." Aster quickly ran his hands through Jack's hair as he passed him, causing Jack's heart to jump.

Jack just watched as Aster closed the shop door, and headed towards to door to the stairs to his place. Aster paused and looked at Jack staring at him. He smirked, "Oi, ya comin or gonna just keep sittin there?" With that he chuckled and walked through the door. Once Jack heard footsteps on the stairs, he snapped out of whatever trance he was in and rushed through the door, and up the stairs, getting to the top seconds after Aster.

Aster walked into the kitchen, "Make yerself comfortable, Frostbite."

Jack felt awkward, the last time he was here was after he passed out, and well...it was _Aster's_ place, he didn't know why but that made him feel even more tense and awkward. Jack looked around the little loft, trying to decide if he should continue standing or sit on that comfortable blue couch in what looked to be considered the "living room."

"Sit down ya bloody bastard, it makes me feel awkward with ya standin there." Aster said, startling Jack as he turned on the stove, lighting the fire under the tea kettle. Aster walked out of the kitchen, plopped down on a leather chair, and sighed. He then looked over at Jack, who was still nervously taking in his surroundings.

Aster reached over to the couch next to him and patted it, motioning for him to sit down. Jack's heart raced, and he could feel a red tint form on his face. Jack walked over and sat on the couch, the seat closest to Aster, immediately wishing he had sat a little farther away, since their feet were almost touching, and Jack was painfully aware of that fact.

"So, instead of being awkward how about we talk? Tell me about your family." Aster said, breaking the tension in the air.

Jack smiled, the awkwardness he felt instantly leaving. His family was something he loved talking about, he cherished them above all else.

"Well, be specific on what you wanna know, Kangaroo! There is a lot to tell." Jack said with a smirk.

Aster sighed heavily, but Jack noticed a small smile on his lips. "Alright...Got any brothers and sisters?"

"I have Pippa who is my younger sister!" Jack said happily. Then Jack remembered about Pippa coming up to visit, and he panicked. She was surely going to kill him for not responding right away.

Jack fumbled his phone out of his pocket, "Speaking of which she is going to kill me!"  
Aster chuckled, "Oi, yer doing great with the shielas today, mate."

Jack shot Aster a quick glare, but was soon replaced with a smile, as he typed his response back to his sister.

To: Pippa  
That's great sis! Looking forward to it! I promised to babysit Jamie and Sophie Bennet on that Saturday though, mind coming with? Also, would you be interested in doing an Easter Egg Hunt on Sunday?

Jack hit send, hoping his sister wouldn't be _too_ upset with his late response.

"So, ya were saying about yer sisters?"

Jack turned his attention back to Aster, smiling, "Oh, right, well Pippa is my best friend. She also keeps me in line, haha, would probably be dead without her. She is coming up next weekend."

Aster suddenly stopped smiling. "Does that mean yer not coming?"

Jack stopped, "No! No! I mean, I should be there. Pippa would like to go, I think, I don't know what she wants to do! But we will definitely at least stop by!"

Aster's expression did not change, as he looked away from Jack, causing Jack to feel enormous amounts of guilt. Neither said anything, they both looked away from each other, towards to ground.

The kettle screeched in the background.

* * *

Aster stood up to grab the kettle, his heart felt like it had a weight on it.

Honestly, he wanted Jack to be there, he wanted Jack to stay the whole time, to see how amazing Aster was at doing all of it, and to see their final product.

_Their_ final product.

Aster's heart sank lower.

"Green Tea ok?" Aster mumbled.

"Yeah." Jack mumbled back in response.

Aster poured the tea, deciding he was going to need one now too. He had never done this with anyone before, he had always had Easter be his thing, something he did on his own, but now...now he wasn't alone. He had someone else who was there to help him, something he never really had.

Aster wanted to share his greatest and happiest moment with Jack, he wanted him to be there, to share those moments with him. To make memories with this guy he meant only a few days ago, but he trusted him more than he trusted himself.

Aster grabbed both tea cups, and walked back into his designated living room, handing Jack his cup of tea. Briefly, their hands touched. Aster assumed as much, because his hand rushed over something very cold, and it couldn't have been the tea mug.

Aster's heart skipped beat, and he quickly sat down, taking sips of his tea to distract himself.

"What about your family?" Aster was startled when he heard Jack's voice. Aster looked over, Jack was now staring at him, obviously trying to move onto a different subject, and Aster was more than happy to oblige.

"My family is crazy, my Ma is the sweetest shiela you'll ever meet. My dad is a bastard, but he means well. I got, well I got four brothers, and two sisters. So, I come from a pretty big family."

Jack's eyes were huge, with only one sibling himself it must have seemed like alot, Aster guessed. Honestly, Aster thought it was normal, he had grown up with it, and being the fifth out of five brothers he got his fair share of beatings. Plus, he could never say no to his sisters, the older and the younger. He was a sucker for them and their pouty faces.

"Did they all move here too?"

"Nah, everyone is still back home."

"Why then did you move here?"

Aster paused, he wasn't quite sure why he was sharing so much, once again, with this little imp. "Well, I have always wanted to be a painter, my ma says I was painting before I could crawl, and well, moving here was the best option. I got a full scholarship for an art school here, and I don't know...I never went back."

"How come?"

Aster looked over at Jack, gave him a smirk, "Ya sure are a nosy bugger."

Jack smirked and shrugged, "It's in my nature, now spill, Kangaroo."

Aster twitched, but continued to tell Jack, "I never went back, because I never really _wanted_ to. Australia is amazing, don't get me wrong, I miss it everyday, but...well, promise not to laugh."

Jack put on a serious face, and held out his pinky to Aster, Aster laughed, "What are ye ten?"

Jack smiled, "Hey, Pinky promises are sacred! Ten ot Twenty or Thirty-Two."

Aster felt a pang as he was reminded of their age gap, but couldn't stop smiling at Jack's naivety. Aster reached across and wrapped his pinky around Jack's, giving a little shake to it to seal the deal. When they let go, Jack positioned his head in his hands, looking like a kid being told a story and getting to the best part.

Aster let out a small chuckle then continued, looking at the floor, "I-I felt like everything I wanted was _here_. Felt like something was keeping me from going back, that I had some kind of mission, I guess ya could call it, here in America. There is something that I think I am suppose to do here, that I could never hope to do in Australia."

Aster looked back at Jack to see his mouth was in a tight grin, he was obviously trying to hold back a laugh. Aster got defensive. "HEY! YOU PROMISED NOT TO LAUGH YOU BASTARD!" Aster stood up, he felt some of the blood rushing to his cheeks.

Jack couldn't help it, and he proceeded to laugh his ass off. "You think there is some FBI mission only _you _ can do, haha and you call me ten!"

Aster sat back down, scowled, and sipped his tea, but Jack kept on laughing.

"Kanga needs to go on a mission to rescue Pooh and his Friends!" Jack laughed out.

Aster snapped a bit, not only did he call him Kangaroo, he called him a female kangaroo from a Children's Tale. Aster slammed his fist down, which caused Jack to jump, and settled his laughing down a bit.

"FINE YOU BLOKE! MY TURN TO ASK A QUESTION!" Aster screamed.

"I didn't know we were playing 20 questions, but alright, shoot." Jack said smugly smiling, and still laughing a bit.

Aster didn't have to think twice, he pointed to Jack's hair, "How come ye got white hair?"

Jack's laughing stopped all together, and his eyes got wide, like he was a deer in the headlights. He looekd away from Aster, obviously racking his brain for an answer.

Aster felt smug at having hit a nerve for Jack, especially after he broke the "sacred" pinky promise. However, as time passed, Jack still looked panicked, like he was searching for a long lost answer, something he knew he buried in one part of the beach, but it wasn't there when he came back, and it was lost, forever under the endless sand.

Aster's smug look faded quickly, as he leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees, and tilting his head to get a better look at Jack.

"Hey, Frostbite, ya oohright?" Aster was genuinely concerned, and was even more so when blue eyes met his green ones.

Jack's eyes were wet, though he was not yet crying, it was apparent he was about to.

"Oi! Mate! What's wrong? It's just a question, you don't have to answer anymore if you don't want to!" He fought the impulse to wrap the small young man into his arms, to rock him to sleep, and cuddle him close.

"I don't remember." Jack said, a forced smile on his face.

Aster was shocked by this answer. "Wha-What do you mean you don't remember?"

Jack let out a deep sigh, trying to compose himself, he looked up at the ceiling obviously willing the tears stinging his eyes to go away.

"Apparently," Jack started, "When I was in highschool, I got hit head on by a drunk driver." Jack stopped, like there was something else he had to say, but he wasn't really sure whether he should or how he should.

Aster waited, just in case.

"I-I can't remember anything from before then...I mean, I knew who my mother was, my father, my little sister, my name, and well, the basics. For some reason, those thing stuck with me. Which is something I am so thankful for everyday. I can't even imagine how Pippa would have reacted if I didn't remember her." Jack shuddered at the thought.

There was a silence, Aster wasn't sure how long it was until Jack broke the silence.

"I'm sorry." Jack said, he forced a smile at Aster, "I have never shared that with anyone. i didn't mean to bother you with it."

Aster just gave him a concerned and hopeless look back. Aster wished he could say something, anything to comfort him, to tell him it was ok to confide and trust him. That Aster liked the Jack he is, he doesn't mind who he _was_.

Jack picked up his cup of tea, and began to sip it. Aster felt awful, there had to be something that he could do to help Jack feel better, or comfortable.

Then an idea struck Aster, and quickly he stood up, which startled Jack, because he jumped a bit.

"Come on." He didn't say much more, before he raced to the counter grabbed his keys, and grabbed his coat. He turned to see Jack was half up, obviously a bit skeptical. Aster let out a sigh and chuckled.

He walked back over to Jack, and shuddered a bit as his warm hands encased Jack's cold ones. "I've got something that might cheer you up!"

Aster led Jack down the stairs, to his back lot. Jack obviously was surprised when he saw the motorcycle in front of him.

"You ride _that_?" Jack was already looking happier.

Aster threw his helmet at Jack. With a smirk Aster climbed onto his motorcycle and over he should said, "Hold on tight."

Jack clicked on his helmet, climbed onto the back of the motorcycle, and Aster felt Jack's arms wrap around his body. Aster tried his best to ignore the pounding in his heart, but it was near impossible when Jack rested his head on Aster's back. Aster prayed Jack couldn't feel his heart pounding, and thanked the heavens that Jack could not see his beet red face.

"Let's get this going, Kangaroo. I wanna see how bad-ass you are." Jack challenged, and Aster could feel Jack smile smugly into his back.

Aster's heart continued to race, but he enjoyed the challenge, and he found himself revving his motorcycle and sped off.

Aster heard Jack screaming behind him, but it sounded like he was having fun.

As Jack's arms tightened around Aster, and as Jack continued to scream in happiness, Aster couldn't help thinking that he wished he could ride like this forever.


	9. Chapter 9

********Hey guys! I worked really hard to get this next chapter up, since I made you wait so long before I updated! You guys favorited, followed, reviewed and read the previous chapter so quickly, I was so amazed! Your support is amazing, and I don't think I deserve it, but I really appreciate it! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I will post the next one ASAP!****

**Chapter 9**

Jack took off his helmet, his smile faded. _This_ was Aster's bright idea. _This_ is where Aster planned on taking him? He looked at the tall building in front of him, blinking quickly to be sure this was actually happening.

"A Hospital?" Jack asked, obviously annoyed. He was expecting something a bit more..._fun_. This was the last place on earth he thought he could find that, plus, hospitals skeeved him out. He thought there was probably some reason he couldn't remember, about why he hated hospitals so much.

"Yeah, Mate, but a _Children's_ Hospital!" Aster said, as he lifted a box off of the seat, there were two of them.

Jack wondered when they got there, "What is that? Where did it come from?"

Aster smiled. "_This_ is what is going to help ya and everyone in there! And I put it on 'ere earlier, I was plannin on coming 'ere, even before ya called me up with yer shiela problems."

Jack shrugged, he was very excited to ride a motorcycle, so he wasn't _that_ surprised he had missed them.

"Well, what is in them?" Jack asked as Aster handed him one of the boxes, it was rather heavy, but Jack was able to manage it.

"You'll find out, now follow me, Frostbite."

Jack followed Aster, still regretting that he had to step into that diseased and scary place.

"GREAT! Sick children will definitely make me happy." said Jack sarcastically. However, Aster froze, turned and gave Jack a hard look.

"Look, mate, I understand, but this is going to be good for ye. However, if you walk in there with a sour look on your face, or anything but a smile, I will personally knock all your beautiful teeth out despite what Tooth will do to me." Aster turned back around, and Jack blinked a few times, before proceeding after him, making a mental note about how he knew Dr. Tooth.

Jack dropped the pouty look, and forced a smile as he walked into the door. However, the usual smell of death, disease, and medicine didn't hit his nostrils. Instead the scent of peppermint did, and Jack took another deep wiff. It was lovely.

Aster told Jack to wait there a minute, as he went to the front desk, and talked to the secretary behind the counter. Jack noticed that as Aster continued talking the secretary was getting a bigger and bigger smile on her face, and nodded constantly.

Jack looked away from the desk, taking in the enterance lobby. The walls were painted with a beautiful spring scenery on it, it was beautiful. The entire lobby looked like it was part of this spring scenery, even the couches, light green, looked like grass. Jack couldn't help but smile for real now. He thought it was beautiful, that it was the greatest thing he had ever seen, and he must only imagine how it made the kids feel.

Jack noticed that the leaves on the trees were the handprints of the children who were patients at the hospital. There were so many trees, and Jack figured that there must be more on each level. Jack walked up to one of the trees, he looked closely to see names of the children had been painted into the handprint.

Alex. Jessica. Nala. Harry. Jane. Braydon. Joseph.

Jack's heart froze as he looked up at the handprint, it was a light blue _and_ light green mixed handprint, the only one with two colors mixed, and in the middle read the name _Jack_. Jack looked at it closely, a small fluttering in his heart startled him. Jack placed the box on the ground, and walked closer to the wall, looking at the multi-colored handprint. Jack reached out to the handprint, and placed his own giant hand over it.

When he felt the cool wall under his hand, he gasped.

* * *

_"Light-blue and green! Both our eye colors!" demanded a tiny voice._

_Someone chuckled._

* * *

Jack took his hand away from the wall, and he clutched it to himself, as if he had been burned.

"What...What was that?" Jack thought to himself, as he looked up at the light blue and green handprint.

"Oi! Frostbite! Come here and get yer pass, yer gonna need it to wander these halls." Aster called after him. Jack turned his attention back to Aster, he smiled, pushing the weird event to the back of his mind.

Jack picked up his box, walked over to Aster, once he did Aster pinned a tiny badge on him. Jack did the best he could to read it upside-down.

Visitor:  
Jack Frost

Jack gave bunny a questioning look, when he noticed that Aster's own name-tag read "Easter Bunny"

Jack shot Aster a questioning look as he rummaged through his box. Jack noticed that there was a lot of painted eggs in them, however, what Aster pulled out was much better.

Aster placed the bunny ears he just pulled out onto his head, and Jack immediately burst out laughing.

"Oh, gosh! This is terrific!" Jack laughed, he was holding his stomach, he couldn't help it, this was too perfect.

Aster shot him a look, that only quieted Jack's laughter to little giggles.

"Blimey, yer worse than a two-year old. Ok, Frotbite, yer name is Jack Frost." Aster rummaged through his box again, and then pulled out a staff looking thing, and handed it to Jack.

"What do I do with this?"

"Jack Frost. That is yer magic staff, it is a good thing yer hair is already white, it will add to the coolness of it. Now," Aster got really serious. "I AM the Easter Bunny, I look like this because I don't want everyone to know or else I will be hassled a lot. Also, it helps me live among people and have friends. YOU are Jack Frost, winter maybe over soon, but the kids will love you. You are NOT to break character, you are not to break MY character, if you do the threat from before becomes a promise. And no tricks." Aster added emphasis on the last part.

Jack looked questiongly at the staff, wondering if kids would really believe all of this nonsense; however, he agreed, it was worth a shot.

A male nurse, named Peter, came and told them he could escort them around the building. It was a safety measure, and this way they would not get lost, or at least that was the practiced excuse the nurse gave.

Jack and Aster followed Peter behind two double doors, he swiped his card, and when it read they walked through. Jack noticed that trees were covering the walls, and the spring theme was filling the entire building. Handprints on every single tree. While it was beautiful, Jack also found it sad, that so many children were sick, and needed to be in the hospital.

They walked past a bunch of rooms, but all the doors were closed, so Jack couldn't see the children inside, he could only hear the occassional laugh or cry. However, a female nurse was exiting one room, and left it open, making it obvious to the child she would be right back. Jack peered in as they walked by, slowing down a bit, falling a little behind Aster and Peter.

In the bed, lay a little boy, his head shaved, and IV's in his arm. Jack met the little boy's eyes, and his heart stopped. The little boy looked at Jack in wonder, like Jack was an alien he had never seen before.

Jack blamed his hair, but in this case, the way the boy's eyes lit up in awe, Jack thanked his hair, however he may have gotten it. Jack gave the boy a quick smile and a wink, before running to catch up with Peter and Aster.

"Well, here is where it will take place." said Peter. He told them he would be checking on patients, but he would be back in about fifteen.

Jack looked around to see they had entered a giant play room, Jack felt a familiar feeling, he couldn't place it, but something about the room seemed familiar. Jack felt as though he was seeing a friend he hadn't seen in years. However, he was then distracted by the toys and the different equipment in the room. There were a few small jungle gyms, a few ramps, a tiny slide, and even a little trampoline. Jack thought it was really cool, and the ten-year old in him wanted to drop the box and play.

Aster must have read his thoughts because he said, "You can play later, right now we need to hide the eggs." Aster opened his box, and proceeded to hide eggs all around, some obvious, some just a little tricky.

Jack placed his box on the ground, opened it up, and found hundreds of plastic eggs inside. Jack finally realized why they were there, and smiled.

Jack looked over his shoulder at Aster, who was also smiling, his bunny ears still ontop of his head, placing eggs all around. Jack's heart beat rapidly, he felt a blush appear on his cheeks, but he couldn't help but smile.

Jack turned his attention back the eggs in the box, grabbed an armful of eggs, and proceeded to hide them, just like Aster. He felt his smile widen.

Aster was right, this is just what he needed.

* * *

Aster happily placed the eggs around the room, he hoped he had enough for all the kids, but if the hospital had told him the correct information then each child could get two. He made a mental note to save fifty eggs from his box for the children who couldn't get out of bed.

"Frost-" Aster was going to call to Jack, but he saw him, armful of eggs, running around, a giant smile on his face, hiding eggs.

Aster smiled sweetly at the scene. He felt relief that he had chosen the right choice to help cheer Jack up. His heart fluttered as he saw the genuine smile on Jack's face.

Just then Jack stumbled, and fell on his ass, which caused Aster to chuckle.

"Watch it Frostbite, don't sit or break any of the eggs." Aster went over to Jack, and picked him up. Aster was amazed again at how light Jack actually was.

Jack scowled like a child, who didn't want to be picked up, Aster thought he also noticed a slight blush.

"Shut it Kangaroo, I am not gonna break any! I slipped, not my fault." It wasn't until then that Aster noticed that Jack was no longer wearing any sneakers.

"Where the hell are your shoes?" Aster demanded, as he brushed Jack's sweatshirt off, since his hands were still full of eggs.

"Jack Frost doesn't wear shoes! Cold doesn't bother him!" Jack smiled again, and Aster couldn't help but smile either.

"Yer a weird bugger, but do what ya want." Aster went back to his own eggs.

"Hey, Mr. Bunnymund." Aster was so startled that he had to turn around and face Jack.

Jack obviously didn't want him to look at him, because he looked away, "Thanks. Ya know, for bringing me along. This is fun." Aster's heart lept, he had helped! He was happy and kind of proud of himself.

However, on the outside Aster couldn't let his emotions get the better of him, so he merely shrugged, not trusting whatever words would come out of his mouth.

"Make sure to save fifty eggs, for the children who won't be able to come down." Aster simply stated, he didn't hear a response, but saw Jack counting the eggs in his box. Aster smiled and continued his work.

After they worked for a little while, made sure they were plenty for the children who wouldn't be able to make it down stairs, they both placed the boxes on a table nearby. Luckily Peter came back in then.

"You guys all done?" Peter asked looking around the room.

Both nodded, Peter informed them he would go get the kids. When he left Aster pulled a tiny golden egg out of his pocket, and smiled.

Aster tapped Jack on the shoulder, and when he looked up at him, the excitement apparent in his face, Aster felt his heart beating in his chest.

Aster held the egg out to Jack, "Here, Frostbite. I want ya to hold onto this. It is the golden egg, there is a special prize in there. Yer job is to hide it on your person, no one will know about it, except ye and me, and you give it to the kid you think deserves it."

Jack stared at the egg, then looked at Aster, as if asking if he was sure Jack could handle the job. Aster nodded.

Jack smiled brightly, then took the egg from Aster, shook it, trying to guess its contents. Aster shook his head, and Jack placed the egg in his hoodie pocket, making sure that it was secure.

"Alright, thanks Easter Bunny! I'll try to not let you down!" Jack looked like a kid on Christmas, but not the one who was waiting for presents, the one who couldn't wait for the joy to cross your face as you opened their present to _you_.

Aster smiled, and ruffled Jack's white hair, a slight pang hit his heart, and he silently let it go. He hoped that whatever happened tonight would make up for the pain he had cause Jack to experience earlier. "Alright, Jack Frost, let's do this."

Peter walked through the door, and a crowd of kids walked into the room after him, their eyes already busy searching for the eggs, but obeying Peter as they told him they couldn't go until they met their two special guests. There was an array of ages, the one little girl seemed no more than two, and there was a young boy who seemed to be about fifteen, all of them seemed to have an excited look on their faces.

The kids then focused their attention on Jack and Aster, and Aster felt suddenly nervous, he had done this a few times before, but everytime he hoped he didn't slip.

"Hello everyone! I am the Easter Bunny!" Aster said as he stepped closer.

All the children looked at him like he was crazy, but they all smiled anyway, happy that this man was here to play with them. One kid, however, stepped up, "Why aren't you a bunny then?"

Aster had expected this, and he smiled warmly at the children. "This, is so that people don't bother me all the time, if people knew I was the Easter Bunny they would surely bother me year-round."

Then Aster smiled, as he pulled the egg he had hidden in his sleeve, out, making it appear as if it came from no where. All the kids gasped and oohed in admiration.

They were convinced, and Aster smiled again at their innocence.

Aster did the same trick with the other hand, making sure to have an egg in each hand, but he brought his pointer finger to his lips, "But ya can't tell anyone, ok? This is our little secret."

The kids all jumped up and down, super excited, and nodded in unison, some shouting they promised. Aster smiled, then looked over his shoulder at Jack who was smiling nervously. Aster took charge.

"This is Jack Frost, my very close friend!" Aster said, gesturing to Jack, while the kids continued to smile, some of them got a blank look on their face.

The child from before, spoke again, "Who is Jack Frost?"

Jack obviously swallowed hard, but stepped forward, pushing his anxiety down.

"What do ya mean who is Jack Frost? I am the one who nips at your nose." He demonstrated this by lightly pinching the nose of a little girl, who instantly giggled.

"I bring you all the snow, blizzards, and snow days! It is my job to make sure that the snow falls during the winter." Jack explained, and pointing to his fake staff, trying to prove himself.

The kids looked at him in awe, they were smiling again. Aster noted that as soon as Jack had started talking the kids instantly were paying attention. Aster noticed how Jack, once he got over his nerves, was so great with the kids. They _wanted_ to listen to him, they _wanted_ him to exist.

Once Jack had convinced the room that he was real, with a few whisps on his staff, and letting a small boy touch his cold hands, which Aster also was thankful for, Aster had the kids focus on him again.

"Well, Jack and I are here to bring ya some early Easter fun! We've hidden eggs in this room, for all of you, there are little prizes in each of them. We'll be here too to help ya out! Now who is ready to look for some eggs?"

All the children raised their hands and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Oohright, Ready, Set…" Aster looked to Jack for him to say go. Jack picked up the signal, smiled, and screamed, throwing his arms in the air, "GO!" The children were off, going every which way, instantly crawling around on the ground, wheeling around in wheelchairs, and climbing on the equipment trying to find their eggs.

This moment always made Aster want to cry, these kids, racing and focusing on the eggs and having fun. Aster felt that even for a little while, they forgot they were sick, that they felt they were regular kids on an Easter Egg Hunt. They smiled happily, their eyes full of light, no matter what.

Aster looked around for Jack, only to see that he was being held by the hand by a group of children, who were asking him to follow them and look with them. He was pulled every which way. Aster smiled at the way Jack interacted with the kids.

Jack was gentle, yet, he didn't act like anything was wrong with the children, he acted as goofy with them as he would with anyone else. Aster knew that the innocence that Jack had, the gentle nature he possessed was what was drawing the kids _to_ him.

It was one of the things that drew Aster to him.

Jack looked over his shoulder looking for Aster, when he caught sight of him, he smiled and waved a little, Aster waved back, before Jack's attention was once again absorbed by a little boy at his feet.

Aster chuckled. Then there was a few tugs on Aster's shirt. Aster looked down to see a group of children at his feet. Aster wondered how long they had been there, and when they got there. He counted six kids, a variety of ages surrounding him.

"Mr. Easter Bunny! Hey! Will you help me look for eggs?"

"Me too!"

"Me also, please!"

Aster chuckled, "Ohright, let's see…if you were me, where would you hide eggs?"

The children's faces lit up, they all instantly shouted out places to look. A little boy grabbed his left hand, and pulled him along with him to the other side of the room.

Aster helped the kids, and if someone had no eggs in their basket, Aster was amazed at how all the other kids would either stop looking for their own eggs, and helped the others or would give up one of their own eggs.

Aster was sure to help too, giving hints, and making the egg hunt more of a game.

Aster had finished with one of the little girls finding an egg, when another tug came at his shirt.

"Mr. Bunny. Can I get a piggy-back ride?" asked a little girl, who looked no more than three. She was so skinny, Aster could make the outline of her bones, he was so afraid he would break her if he even spoke to her, but instead he smiled.

Aster knelt down, and the little girl wrapped her arms around Aster's neck, and as Aster stood up she let out a series of giggles. "Just so you know, I am a bunny, so these are bunny-back rides" Aster said with a wink then Aster proceeded to walk around, spin, and lightly bonce the little girl on her back.

It wasn't long until pretty much the entire room was around him, asking for a rabbit-back ride.

Each child seemed to forget about the egg hunt, all wanting a ride from the Easter Bunny.

Aster complied, trying to make sure everyone got a fair share of ride, good thing a lot of the kids were light, and they were happy with even a little ride.

Aster felt relief as Jack walked over, "Hey! Anyone want to go on a snow-ride?" pointing to his back. Children surrounded the both of them, excited at this opportunity.

"What is your name?" Aster noticed that Jack ask every single child that climbed onto his back. Aster felt bad he hadn't asked, but was glad that the children didn't seem to mind, and he quickly changed that, making sure to ask. He was a little jealous at how well Jack was with kids, that was something Aster had always prided himself on, but he was also getting happier and happier with his decision to bring Jack.

After everyone got a snow-ride or rabbit-ride, they all proceeded to go back to the Easter Egg Hunt, giving Aster and Jack a quick break, before they would surely be back to drag them away. Aster turned to talk to Jack, but he had disappeared, Aster looked around, and finally spot Jack talking to a little boy.

Aster couldn't take his eyes away from the little boy and Jack, both of them were smiling and laughing a lot, Aster noticed Jack motion to the boys basket, when the boy talked, Jack's eyes got wide. Aster wanted desperately to know what was going on. Then, he saw Jack reach into his hoodie pocket, and pull out the golden egg.

Jack handed it to the little boy, who when he took it, his eyes went wide with awe. When the boy opened the egg, he noticed the little boy started crying, when he looked at Jack he noticed he too had tears streaming down his smiling face. Jack embraced the little boy, who gripped onto Jack's hoodie, and buried his face into it.

Aster felt a tug at his shirt, instinctively a smile spread across his face, and he was whisked away by another group of children.


	10. Chapter 10

********I got another chapter done, sorry this isn't quite as long, but it is some revelations, and stuffs! I hope that it is going ok, and you guys are enjoying the story! You are all so amazing reviewing, reading, favoriting, and following this story! I seriously don't deserve all this support, but I am so unbelievably grateful to all of you, especially with my absence! I hope that these last few updates make up for that! Hope this chapter does not disappoint. Love you all! Thanks again!****

**Chapter 10**  
Jack was exhausted from giving everyone snow-rides, and he wanted to take a deep breathe, but his attention was quickly grabbed. Jack looked down to see the small boy from the room earlier standing there and grabbing his shirt.

Jack's heart lept in both joy and despair.

Without saying a word, the little boy grabbed Jack's hand, his hand feeling cold to Jack. The boy stopped in front of a little jungle gym, but behind a pillar. Jack got down to his level, and smiled at him.

"Hello, what is your name?" Jack asked happily, and genuinely interested.

"Victor." replied the little boy, he smiled, and Jack could now see the excitement in his eyes. Probably from talking to 'Jack Frost.'

"Well, Victor it is very nice to meet, you. You know, I am very jealous of your hair style, you pull that look off way better than I ever could.

Victor reached ontop his bald head, as if he forgot that his hair was gone.

Victor laughed, "It is not something everyone can pull off," Victor jokingly placed sympathetic hand on Jack's shoulder, "Don't take it personally, we can't all be this good looking." Jack couldn't help but laugh, and Victor joined right in, getting a kick out of himself.

Both were still giggling, when Jack asked, "So, how old are you Victor?"

"Four."

Jack was genuinely surprised, not that Victor didn't look five, but something about him, his humor maybe, reminded him of someone much older. Someone wiser.

"Well, Victor, what can I help you with?" Jack was still smiling brightly.

Victor's smile faded, and Jack suddenly wished he could take those words, not meant to harm, back.  
Victor held up his basket, and Jack peeked inside. There were four little eggs inside, a blue, purple, pink, and red.

Jack pointed to the basket, "What would you like me to do with these? Or were you looking for more?"

Victor shook his head. "No...I was wondering if you could deliver these to my little sister."

Jack tilted his head, "Where is your little sister?"

"She is on the third floor. She broke her leg the other day, so she wasn't able to get down here. I feel really bad, so I gathered all her favorite colors."

Jack's eyes grew wide. He had to fight the urge to break into tears.

Jack looked at Victor's shaking arms, that could barely hold the tiny basket, his eyes drooping from exhaustion for a battle he might not be able to win, and the gray tone of his skin. But here was a child, who was concerned not for himself, for his little sister who had a broken leg upstairs.

Jack simply nodded at Victor, "I will take them to her."

Victor smiled again, he obviously was happy with the answer, "Make sure _no one_ takes even one egg, okay? They are only for her, her name is Rebecca Trust."

Jack nodded. Then he shifted a bit, feeling the golden egg, roll slightly in his pocket. Jack had forgotten about the egg, until this moment. Without breaking eye contact with Victor, Jack reached into his hoodie and pulled out the tiny golden egg.

Jack held it out in front of him, and Victor looked at it in awe.

"**This** is for _you_, okay?" Jack smiled as Victor took the little egg into his own hands.

Victor looked at Jack, excitement, uncertainty, and wonder in his little brown eyes.

Victor turned his attention back to his egg, and popped it open.

Instantly, Victor started crying, and when Jack laid his eyes on the contents of the egg, he too could not hold back the tears from streaming down his face.

A single snowflake, held between two rectangular pieces of glass, with the words "You're a snowflake. " engraved into the glass, was now being held in Victor's trembling hand.

Jack instinctively wrapped his arms around the little boy's shoulders. He felt Victor bury his face into Jack's hooide, and his free hand grabbed onto the cloth. Both of them embraced the moment, and each other, Jack silently cried, while he could feel the sobs being buried into his hooide.

Jack was not sure how long they had been there when Victor finally quieted his sobs down to little hiccups, and broke the embrace.

Both of them wiped their eyes, looked at each other's red eyes, and chuckled.

"Oh goodness, I can't believe I cried," Vitor said, trying to regain his composure. Both of them took a deep breathe, which caused them to laugh again.

"Alright, everyone, grab the last few eggs you see, and gather at the front," Peter's voice boomed, breaking the moment.

"Well, I guess you have to go," Jack said picking up the Easter Basket for Rebecca, "and don't worry, I will get these to Rebecca."

Victor smiled softly, "She likes to be called Becky. Can you tell her that they are from Peter Pan? She will know what that means."

Jack was a little confused, but nodded in agreement.

Victor was about to turn and leave, before he looked at Jack again, "One-One more thing if it is ok?"

"Anything!" Jack said smiling.

Victor leaned in really close to Jack's ear, and whispered, "Can you make it snow on my birthday? That way my sister knows that I am watching over her?"

Jack fought back releasing more tears. He wasn't sure if that was because of the selflessness of the request, or that fact that Victor had said 'watching over her', as if he believed he would not be able to make it to his fifth birthday..

Jack swallowed a lump in his throat before asking with the best smile he could muster, "When's your birthday, champ?"

"January 18."

Jack's eyes got wide, and his smile became more genuine. "THAT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" He said, very excitedly.

Victor's eyes got wide in awe, and his smile, too, grew.

They both laughed about the coincidence for a little while, before Jack responded, "I will have to double check with Mother Nature that it is ok for it to snow then, but I will do my best." Jack said with a wink.

Victor smiled at Jack, and quickly wrapped him into another hug, before Peter's 'last call' forced him to leave. Jack stood, smiling and waving after Victor and all the little children.

"Thank you Mr. Frost and Mr. Bunny!" screamed the children in unison. Jack walked to Aster's side, and waved to the children, until they were all out of sight.

Jack felt Aster lightly jab him in the side. When Jack looked up he blushed thanks to the warm and thankful smile on Aster's lips.

"Thanks, Frostbite, ye were terrific." Aster smiled, ruffling Jack's hair before turning and going around the room, collecting the few eggs that the children missed. Jack's heart fluttered, he went to reach for his head, when he felt the tiny basket in his hand, remembering his number one priority.

"Hey, we have to get to the third floor at some point." Jack stated, going over to the boxes of extra eggs, and throwing them into one box, and breaking down the other box.

"Well, that was the plan anyway, but why ya gotta get there mate?" Aster looked at Jack questioningly.

"I have to deliver this to Rebecca Trust." he held up the little basket. Jack noticed Aster's puzzled look, and he opened his mouth as if he wanted to ask a question, but decided against it and just shrugged at Jack.

"Alright. We will be sure to go to the third floor and see Rebecca."

Jack smiled, then grabbed his staff, the basket, and handed the box of eggs to Aster, as Peter came back into the room, and offered to lead them to the rooms with children who couldn't move.

Jack noticed that he was going to walk by Victor's room, and he was pleased when the door was opened, because as he walked by, Victor looked up, the IV once again in his arm, and smiled. Jack pointed to the basket and winked, which caused Victor to smile brightly, before Jack walked out of Victor's line of vision.

Jack and Aster played the role of Jack Frost and Easter Bunny when they visited all the bed-ridden children, and for each one Aster managed to magically make a different egg appear, before handing it to the child. Jack would then allow them to touch his hand, if they could, or hold his staff. All of them were very excited, and Jack felt honored to be able to make children smile. After leaving each room, Jack felt happier and happier. By the time they had gotten to the third, and top, floor, Jack felt like his heart might explode.

As they rounded the corner, Jack was excited to peek inside all of the rooms, like he had been the entire time. While the sight was not always uplifting, Jack was sure to stop for children who seemed to b struggling, or in a tough spot, and gave them a wink, a smile, and possibly a silly dance, if he felt they needed it. As they rounded the corner, Jack was getting ready to peek inside the first door.

When the sign read "Room 300" Jack found himself stopping in his tracks.

Jack wasn't sure why, or what had caused him to stop, but he stopped, in the middle of the hallway, now staring at the open door to Room 300. Jack tightened his grip on the basket, as if to make sure that even though he couldn't walk away, he still held onto his mission.

It was weird, he felt the same familiar feeling he had when he entered the playroom.

Jack felt like he was being pulled into the room, that he needed to enter.

He didn't mean to, but slowly he walked to the archway of the room, he peered around the corner at the two empty beds. This room was currently not occupied, or the occupants were elsewhere.

Jack took a step inside and looked around.

Without knowing why, Jack started crying.

* * *

Aster had been enjoying his time with the kids, and with Jack, and he was a little disappointed that this was the final floor.

Aster turned to talk to Jack, "Hey, Thanks Frost-" But then Aster noticed Jack was no longer at his side.

He looked to his other side, and then completely turned around, just in time to see Jack enter a room. Aster quickly walked back to the room that Jack had just enter. Aster got to the door and looked in, Jack's back was to him.

"Oi, Frostbite, what are ye doing, there are no kids in here." Aster stated the hint of an annoyed tone in his voice.

However, when Jack turned around, Aster immediately softened his look.  
Tears were streaming down Jack's face, "Oi, Frostbite, what's wrong?"

Jack breathed out, in between sobs, "I've- I've been here. This room. I was in this room." Jack's eyes were wide, he had the same lost look on him that he had when they were back in his loft. He was desperate to find answers.

Jack looked back up at bunny, and his eyes got wider, if that was possible.

"I-I know you." Jack said, and he took a slight step forward.

"O' course you know me, Frostbite." Aster said, he gave him a little smirk, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

"No...No, I mean...We've met, before." Jack stumbled out, he was no longer sobbing, but tears raced down his face vigorously, and Aster wanted anything to make him stop. Aster didn't like seeing Jack like this, it broke his heart.

"Mate, What do ya-" but Jack cut Aster off.

"You...You came to visit me. I was in this room. Somehow... Somehow this is related to my hair."

Jack reached the top of his head, as if he was hoping his hair would give him the answers.

Aster was now slightly confused. True, he had done the Easter Egg Hunt a few times before, but there was never a child with white hair.

"You're the Easter Bunny...and I'm Jack! You...You have the same eyes as the paint, I mixed the paint to match both our eyes!" Aster wasn't sure if Jack was either trying to convince himself or Aster that this happened.

Aster felt he had to react, and so, doing the only thing he could think of doing, he rushed to Jack's side and held him.

Jack grabbed onto Aster's shirt, Jack was mumbling different things into Aster's shirt, and while Aster couldn't make them out, he figured they were important to Jack.

Easter Bunny. Light Blue and Light Green. Eyes. Leaf. Hair. Those were the only words that Aster could make out in Jack's ramble.

After a little while Aster finally felt Jack's grip lessen, and he was no longer chatting into his chest. Jack's arms then fell to his sides, and broke from Aster's grip. Jack wiped away the few tear marks from his face, his eyes were still puffy.

"Sorry," Jack said cracking a smile. "I promised not to do anything but smile."  
"It's alright, Jack, It's alright." Aster said, placing a firm and comforting hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack looked up at Aster and smiled.

"Come on Mr. Easter Bunny! We have lots of children to see still!"

Jack grabbed the basket he had obviously dropped on the floor in his utter desperation to recover his memory. Aster knew, that he would have to find out all the details, help Jack later figure out his memories, especially since he was involved. Yet, for Jack's sake _now_, he had to make sure that Jack got that basket to Rebecca Trust.

If he cared about Jack at all, he would make sure that happened.


	11. Chapter 11

****Next Chapter! I am sorry this is turning into such a long fanfic! I thank everyone who is continuing to read, review, favorite, and follow! You are all terrific, and thank you for the support! I love you all! Hope that you continue to enjoy this story, and feel free to give me critiques! Thanks again!****

**Chapter 11**

Jack looked at Aster's hand, he desperately wanted to grab it, for Aster to hold him again. He wanted to feel safe again.

But he couldn't.

Getting this memory back, it was so confusing. There was part of him that felt like he had been discovered, he was happy about it, but so scared.

This just brought up more that Jack didn't know who he had been, what he had dealt with, what he had forgotten. For a piece of it to come back, Jack was scared. He wanted them back, but what if he lost the "now" him, what if he changed, and wasn't the same person.

What scared him the most was what he might have suppressed other memories deeper than the rest, kept them buried to protect himself or others. What if those memories surfaced, what would Jack be like then?

Jack replayed the choppy memory in his head:

* * *

_"Blimey, You can't just wallow in yer room." _

_Jack looked in the doorway, a tall man stood there, bunny ears on his head, but Jack knew him. _

_"I'm bald now." Jack's tiny voice replied. _

_"Granted, you can't pull that look off quite well, but your hair will grow back," The voice mocked slightly, but it was more for the comfort that things haven't changed. _

_Jack could feel his face scrunch up, showing how displeased he looked, glaring at the tall Australian, not in the mood. _

_"Oi, Baldy, lets go downstairs, you are the last ankle-biter who hasn't put his hand on the wall." _

_"Kangaroos should just hop, and keep their mouths shut." Jack replied, now bringing his knees to his chest and burying his face in them. _

_Jack saw black for a while, and only saw images again when he felt someone sit on the bed next to him. A light and firm hand placed itself on his head, and rubbed his bald head. _

_"Ya know, there are a lot of kids who have lost a lot more than hair, one kid here doesn't have a handprint to leave. Granted, he has a footprint..." _

_Jack suddenly felt guilty, but he was still self conscious. _

_"Wha-What if my friends here don't like me anymore without my hair?" Jack said, looking away and to the empty bed next to him, tears threatening to form in his eyes. _

_"Then, they ain't really yer friends, and hey, I still think ya look great." Jack looked back at the tall man at the foot of his bed. He gave Jack a wink. _

_"Mr. Easter Bunny, will you please be my friend forever?" Jack asked seriously. _

_The Easter Bunny nodded. With a quick wave of his left hand over his right, a plastic egg appeared. Jack was amazed, and the frown he just had was now turned around into a giant smile. _

_Jack took the egg as it was handed to him. "My friends call me Aster." Jack looked up at the tall man and smiled. _

_Jack's blue looked into Aster's green eyes, as a hand was held out to him. _  
_Jack didn't remember how he got into the lobby, he just remembered grabbing Aster's hand, and him leading him away somewhere, but he was too focused on the fact that he was holding hands with the Easter Bunny, who was the first not to flinch from his cold hands. _

_"Now, you gotta paint your handprint on the wall. Pick a color." _

_Jack looked down at the paint-tray, every color he could imagine and more were spread out in front of him. His eye spotted a light green and light blue. Jack felt inner turmoil as he tried to choose, but then he simply placed his hand in both, mixing the colors._

_"Light-blue and green! Both our eye colors!" Jack demanded pressing his hand to the cool wall, leaving the mark of his existence, and their friendship. _

_Aster just chuckled. _

* * *

"Oi, Frostbite, get yer head out of the clouds right now, we got some children to see." Aster's voice brought Jack out of his own mind.

Jack smiled lightly, "Whatever you say Easter Kangaroo." It's not like Jack remembered anything beyond that moment.

Aster glared at Jack, nudging him in the shoulder, "Bunny. Mate. Easter **Bunny.**"

Jack chuckled, then nodded, showing he understood. They walked along, stopping into a few rooms, of children who were bed-ridden, all of them eager to see Aster's tricks, and learn about Jack. The whole "Jack Frost" thing was new concept to a lot of the children, but a few recalled the expression.

One little girl said, "Oh yeah! My mom says that you will nip at my nose!" She giggled as Jack gave her nose a little tug. "Thanks for making it snow this year! I was allowed to play in it with my little sister!" She smiled, like Jack was a hero.

Jack smiled warmly back, his heart aching "Next year, I will make it snow again, so that you and your sister get the chance to play again." Jack felt bad for promising something he couldn't actually control, but he hoped it at least would give this little girl a reason to fight for at least another year.

They left the room with a wave, then Jack froze as he saw the next room they were entering. He gripped the basket in his hands as he read "Rebecca Trust."

Jack felt a firm hand on his shoulder, and looked to see Aster's comforting green ones look into his own blue ones. Jack wanted to hug him, to tell him everything. He could barely make sentences when he first received the memory, he didn't know how to explain it, plus whatever he said got muffled into Aster's shirt.  
Jack smiled back at Aster, nodded, and they walked into the room.

Jack was greeted by a little girl who looked to be about four years old, her brown curls framing her pale smiling face. Her tiny leg was elevated in a bright red cast, and there were already a few signatures on it in black permanent marker. Jack wondered why she was referred to as his "little" sister, she seemed to be about the same age.

The sight of the two of them made her smile, especially to Jack it seemed the Easter Bunny ears on such a tall man was humorous to her. She giggled into her hands as if trying to be polite to Aster and his ridiculous look.

Aster usually introduced himself as the Easter Bunny at this point, but when Jack looked over at him, Aster nodded his head towards the little girl, as if to signify that he should take the reins.

Jack felt his heart jump into his throat, as he stepped forward, not sure how to lead into this whole situation.

"Hi, Becky."

"Hi." she smiled back. Her smile was a lot like Victor's it was adorable, and it was a smile that was meant for other people to be happy. To look over the problems they were focus, and to focus on them as a _person_. Jack couldn't help but smile back.

"That's the Easter Bunny," Jack said pointing to Aster, who smiled and gave a little wave. "and I am Jack Frost." he stated, and she smiled brightly.

"You make it snow!" Jack felt his heart lighten when someone knew his fake identity. Jack smiled and nodded.

"Yup! That is me! I am the one who makes it snow and nips as your nose." Jack did his classic, light tug of the nose. Once again it brought on a tiny fit of giggles.

"What's that?" Becky asked, smiling, pointing to the basket.

Jack was somewhat grateful he didn't have to find a segway into the basket, and that Becky was leading the conversation.

Jack handed the basket to Becky, who confusingly took it from him. "These are from Peter Pan." he said just above a whisper, as Victor instructed. It was obvious that Becky really did know what that meant because her eyes got huge, and she smiled brighter than Jack had ever really seen a kid smile before. Her brown eyes grew, and reflected her happiness.  
"You know my twin brother?" Jack felt his heart stop for a moment, thinking this couldn't be the wrong room. Becky must have sensed his panic, because she smiled and shook her head giggling.

"He probably called me his little sister right? He is technically older by a few minutes. He doesn't want me to forget it, and it makes him think that he has to protect and watch over me, even though we are the same age."

Jack relaxed, and nodded showing he understood, then continued with his story, "He told me to give these to you since you couldn't come to the Easter Egg Hunt."

Her eyes grew wide, and her smile faded. "Wait. **He** was _allowed_ to go to the Easter Egg Hunt? Is he ok?"

Jack was taken aback by this question, "Yeah...yeah he is fine. I am sure that is why they let him go."

Becky still looked worried though. "No, no, see the last time they let him off is when they gave up hope! When they thought he was going to die."

Jack felt panicked himself, he didn't come here to cause Becky any distress, and now he _too_ worried if this was the case, but he simply managed a smile.

"I assure you, that he is ok, he was able to carry around that basket with the eggs in it, and was smiling happily the entire time!" Jack said, trying to reassure her and himself.

Becky relaxed a bit, taking in Jack's words, as she looked away from him and into her basket. She smiled as she rolled them.

"These are my favorite colors." She stated it, as if knowing exactly what was going through Victor's mind as he picked them up.

Jack nodded, as if he was trying to confirm that is exactly what Victor was doing.

There was a little bit of silence, and Jack wasn't sure if he should leave or not, until Becky spoke up again.

"You know, even in mommy's tummy he was protecting me." She still smiled, but it was suddenly a sad smile, and Jack fought the urge to hug her.

Becky looked into Jack's eyes, her own brown eyes glistened with forming tears.

"He took all the sickness, he was making sure that I was ok." Tears now were falling down her cheeks.

As Jack looked into her eyes he noticed, that she, just like Victor, had a way about her where she seemed too wise for her age.

"He was suppose to die a lot earlier you know," she started trying to sound tough, "I think...I think he stuck around to make sure I was ok...so that if I needed him he would be here." She then picked up the pink egg, looked at it then gripped it to her chest. "He doesn't always have to protect me you know? Why did he take the sickness? If he gave me even a little maybe he would live! Maybe he wouldn't be in such pain!" She sobbed now, and grabbed the sleeve of Jack's hoodie, while trying to wipe the constant tears from her face.

Jack smiled sadly at her, scootched a little closer to her and comfortingly placed his other hand ontop of the one that clutched his hoodie.

"You know, I bet he took all the sickness so you could live your life to the fullest." he found himself speaking softly, as if anything other than a whisper would completely break her.

Tears still streaming down her face, and sobbing, she looked at Jack, as if to explain.

Jack gave her hand a little squeeze, smiled a little lighter,"You know, I am sure that he knew you could change the world. That you would impact people, and make a difference, and if you were sick...well, that couldn't happen."

Becky's sobs were subsiding slightly, and her tears slowed.

"Victor believes in you, and I think that no matter what happens Victor just wants you to live your life to best of your ability. I think that is what _you_ can do to protect _him_."

Becky's sad face changed from one of despair to one of hope. Although she started crying again, and she tightened her grip on Jack, she was no longer blaming herself. Jack could see in her eyes the hope and the determination.

She twisted her body slightly to bury her face a little into Jack's hoodie, and she used both hands this time to grip his hoodie, but was sure to not move her legs too much as to tip the basket. Jack lightly placed his arms around her head and shoulders.

Jack held her for a little while, until he felt her shoulders stop shaking, and her sobs quieted.

Becky broke the contact, wiping her eyes from the last few fallen tears, still letting out post-sob hiccups.

She looked over at Jack, but this time she smiled genuinely and happily. "I'll make sure that Victor is proud of me."  
Jack smiled and nodded, noting that this was the moment to leave her to open her eggs, and think things over herself.

Jack stood up, "Becky, it was such a pleasure to meet you, I hope that we meet again someday."

Becky smiled and waved, "Thank you Mr. Frost."

Jack waved and was about to exit the door, when he quickly was hit by a thought, and peeked into the room again.

Smiling widely, he stated, "January 18. Look out for some snow." Jack winked.

Becky smiled brightly, "Thanks."

They waved once more, before Jack joined Aster.

"Well, that was the last child." Peter said, leading them back down to the lobby.

Jack didn't dare look at Aster, he couldn't handle whatever 'good job' smile he might be giving him. He didn't want to be thanked or congratulated on doing this. Jack felt like these kids had done more for them, that he could ever do for them in a lifetime.

He would try though.

Without thinking, or knowing why, Jack, without looking up at Aster, said, "I'm going to be a Pediatrician."

Jack had really meant for Aster to hear, but he hadn't necessarily directed it at him, however Aster must have picked it up.

"You'll be amazing."

Jack didn't stop himself from lightly grabbing onto Aster's shirt.

* * *

Aster felt a hold on his shirt, and he peeked to see Jack, his head down, lightly clutching his shirt.

Aster faced forward again, his heart racing, but he knew that Jack needed this right now, so he didn't protest. Plus, it wasn't as if he didn't like it.

"Well, thank you for coming." Peter said, and Aster realized that they were back in the lobby, Aster shook Peter's hand, and Jack, surprised at their new location, let go of Aster and also shook Peter's hand.

"Thanks." said Aster as Peter disappeared around the corner.

Aster turned back to Jack to only see empty space next to him. Aster looked up, panicking slightly, but instantly saw Jack standing in front of one of the handprint trees.

Aster walked up next to him, there was a silence as Jack looked up at the tree with intense focus.

"I painted these murals." Aster said, stupidly trying to start a conversation. Jack didn't break his focus though. Aster saw him reach for the wall, and place his hand over one of the hand-prints, but he didn't see which one.

"I know." Jack stated, his expression not changing, except this time he looked at Aster, his hand still on the wall.

Aster looked at him, obviously not sure how he could have known that, or why Jack was looking at him with such a serious expression on his face.

"Huh, how'd you know that, Frostbite?" Aster asked.

"You came to visit me, when I was in the hospital." Jack said, his expression not changing.

"Mate, I would have remembered an ankle-biter with white hair, so-"

"I was bald." Jack cut him off, his expression becoming even more tense.

Aster was a little shocked, and had an expression on his face as if Jack had just slapped him. He was dumbfounded.

Jack removed his hand from the handprint, "This was me." Jack now looked like he was pleading with Aster to remember, as if he needed Aster to verify this was true.

Aster looked over at the handprint, and got closer to the wall to examine it.

_Jack_ scribbled over the light blue and light green handprint. Aster felt a jump in his heart, as if part of him was remembering something he couldn't quite grasp.

"It matches both our eyes." Jack said, Aster didn't look at him, but he could feel Jack's stare on his back.

Aster felt that it was there, he cursed himself for not thinking clearly, all he could remember is a little bald kid. He fought to remember more.

"Ya...ya were afraid right? That your mates wouldn't like ya without yer hair?" Aster asked, this time looking at Jack for a response.

Jack nodded, a small smile flashed on his face.

"You...you and I..." Aster's eyes got wide, the sudden flash of memory coming into his mind.

"We were friends..." Aster said dumbfounded.

This time when Aster looked at Jack, Jack was smiling from ear to ear.

Jack got closer to Aster's side. "See? We knew each other! Do you remember? Can you remember anything else about me? What I was like? Did we hang out at all?"

In truth, Aster had suddenly been overflown with memories with Jack, not a whole lot, but he could remember visiting him more than once. Aster now felt a little hurt that Jack hadn't remembered some of the other times they shared. Aster wanted to remind him, to make him remember all the different times and memories, however little. He wanted Jack to remember him as he was here and now, and how he was then. Jack should remember _everything_ about him, it was a selfish wish, Aster knew that, but it didn't stop him from wishing it.

One memory came to mind, which caused Aster's heart to flutter and break at the same time.

However, Aster knew that if he told Jack, if he reminded him, it wouldn't be the same, Jack wouldn't really be remembering him at all, he would only _think_ he was remembering. Aster could mess with his memories, or put his own perspective on things, and Aster didn't want that. He wanted Jack to remember them as Jack remembered them.

"It would be useless for me to tell you, wouldn't it?" Aster more stated than asked.

Jack obviously didn't like this response, his face turned into a pout, and he glared at Aster.

"What are you talking about? What is useless about that? If you can help me remember isn't that a good thing?"

"If I tell you what _I_ remember, then it would not be _your_ memories, just mine implanted into yours, I don't want that. If that is how it goes then it is like those memories don't mean anything at all." Aster explained as best he could, but Jack was still obviously upset, yet he also seemed stumped.

Jack looked like he wanted to yell at Aster, but it also looked like he was trying to _find_ a reason to yell. Aster sighed, and walked away. "Come on. Let's go. We had a good time tonight, ok? You were fantastic. I don't want this to ruin it." Aster stopped walking and looked to see Jack had followed him outside. When Jack reached him, Aster smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Thanks, though, for remembering **_me_****.**"

Aster meant it. Jack could have thought of the doctor, or his family visiting, but Aster felt somewhat special that Jack's first, well he assumed his first, memory was of him.

Jack smiled a bit, "Who could forget an ugly Kangaroo like you?" Jack shrugged, then walked to Aster's bike.

"Oi! Who are you calling ugly? **and** Kangaroo?! Seriously, Mate?!"

Jack clicked on his helmet, "Well, then, Aster, come on."

Aster felt his heart leap and drop at the same time, as Jack used his real name. The name, just simply coming out of his mouth was...was magical in a sense. However, at the same time, it felt wrong, like a name that he shouldn't be calling him. It confused Aster, to hear his real name come out of Jack's mouth.

Aster walked over and hopped onto his motorcycle, Jack quickly jumping on behind him. Again Aster felt Jack's smile on his back, as Jack's arms wrapped around his waist and he rested his head on Aster's back.

"Don't call me, Aster," Aster stated, feeling Jack's smile vanish, Aster quickly revved his engine, blocking the sounds of protest from Jack as he sped off.


	12. Chapter 12

****Hey guys! I am so sorry that this chapter took forever! School gets in the way, but I made sure that this was a long chapter! This is the longest single day ever...Hahaha sorry but I think this will be a very long fanficition...I hope that I do not disappoint you guys! You are all so amazing leaving such kind reviews, favoriting and following my story, and even reading it I am so thankful! Please know that I am working my hardest to get chapters up ASAP! I am so sorry that it takes me so long! I will try to at least have one a week if anyting, but I am doing my best to get all of them done ASAP and get a few chapters up a week (Hard with school work :P) Anyways thank you again for all of your support! You are all so amazing, and please feel free to critique if there is something in the story you think I should change or I could work on! Thanks again for everything and for being so patient! I hope you enjoy!****

**Chapter 12**

Jack was mad at Aster for ignoring him, he tried to voice his disapproval and explain everything, but now his voice was tired from trying to scream over the sound of the motorcycle and it was useless since Aster was ignoring him.

When they arrived back at Aster's shop, Aster parked his motorcycle, and walked away quickly, but Jack hopped off, took off his hemlet placing it on the bike, then quickly followed.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHY CAN'T I CALL YOU ASTER?" Jack screamed, making it known he was against this and how unfair he found it.

"Cause I said so, if yer gonna yell, then leave, or shut up and paint some more eggs or fill the other ones."

"NO! WE ARE TALKING ABOUT THIS?"

"There is nothing to talk about, I don't want you to call me Aster, it isn't hard to understand.."

"Why **NOT**? You let me when I was little, when we were friends! Are you saying we aren't friends?" Jack felt a little hurt and scared by even having to ask that question.  
"No, no, I am not saying that, but..." Aster's voice trailed off, they entered the shop, and headed up the stairs towards Aster's loft.

"But WHAT?" Jack demanded following close behind, refusing to let this go.

Aster stopped and spun around quickly on the stairs, causing Jack to have to clutch the railing so he didn't fall backwards.

"Let. It. Go." he muttered through gritted teeth.

Jack glared back at him, and continued to glare at his back when he spun back around and entered his loft.

"NO! Just explain why I can't call you Aster if you we are friends! If I was allowed to before!"

Aster walked into the kitchen, opened his fridge and grabbed a beer, the annoyance apparent on his face, but Jack would be damned if he let this go.

"Please...look just be honest with me! PLEASE!" Jack hated that he had resorted to begging and pleading, but he wanted to know, and it was _killing_ him. In more ways than one.

Aster started gulping down his beer, as he walked into his little living room and plopped, once again, into his leather chair with a sigh. This time Jack was not bashful about sitting down next to him.

Aster looked away, slouching in his seat, and taking a swig of his beer.

"Why?" Jack was demanding, but it was also desperate.

Aster quickly looked at him, and got in Jack's face, "IT IS BECAUSE **_EVERYONE_** CALLS ME ASTER, BUT ONLY **_ONE_** PERSON IS ALLOWED TO CALL ME KANGAROO WITHOUT ME RIPPING THEIR HEAD OFF!" Aster didn't move his face away from Jack's, and Jack could feel his breath on his face.

Jack's eyes grew wide in shock, and a blush started to form on his face, he was about to ask what that all meant, when someone burst into the room.

"Bunny? Where are you? We have come to check up on you! Not heard from you in-" A big man froze, now taking in that Aster was not the only one in the room, but that his face was now inches from a young man's deep red face. Jack quickly turned even more red at the misunderstanding.

"Oh, no no- This isn't...Oh, uh..." Jack fumbled over his words. Aster had now backed away from Jack, and when Jack looked to Aster for some assistance he noticed that his face had a redish tint to it as well.

Aster stood up, not looking at Jack, "Hey, North, what can I help ya with, mate?"

North, Jack picked up his name, however hadn't removed his eyes from Jack, and Jack hated it.

"Who is this, Aster?"

"Jack."

"Thee one that has helped you with Easter?"

Aster nodded, and Jack thought he might have turned a little bit redder.

North let out a deep laugh, and walked over to where Jack was on the couch. Jack thinking he wanted a handshake, got up and stretched out his hand, as to not be rude.

Jack was surprised when his feet left the ground, and he felt his bones crack into the Russian's stomach.

"A friend of Aster's is a friend of mine. You carve snow globes, yes?" North asked as he placed Jack back on the ground.

"Bloke, ya should introduce yerself first." Aster said, and Jack noticed he smiled a bit at the big hug Jack had received.

"Ah, yes, I am North." The Russian bellowed out a laugh which shook his belly. Jack couldn't help but smile a little.

"Jack, and yeah, I create snow globes, how did you know?"

"Tooth, she told me you were helping Aster, and you create snow globe in her office?"

Jack nodded, smiling at Tooth's name. Jack then looked between Aster and North, "Tooth is my dentist, how do you two know her?"

Jack was obviously excited they shared a connection.

"We've been friends since college, us four have been tight for years."

Jack was both amazed and confused. Aster, one, North, two, Tooth, three...four?

"Four?" Jack said, still smiling.  
"Ah, silly of me, we are all here." North walked to the door to the stairs and yelled down, "Friends it is safe for you to come upstairs!"

Jack looked at Aster, confused, but Aster was giving North the same look, North looked over at Aster.

Footsteps climbing the stairs, "They were here, sent me up, just in case you were not in good mood."

Jack couldn't help but chuckle a bit, North looked at him and smiled, pointing to Aster he said, "Bunny, gets cranky at Easter. You're probably the first to not be in thee ground for trying to help." Jack laughed a little more, peeked at Aster to see he was obviously blushing.

Jack wasn't sure why but he started blushing too, but his thoughts were interrupted, when two figures appeared at the top of the stairs.

Tooth was the first to appear around North's enormous build, and when she walked in she looked as timid as Jack had ever seen her. Tooth looked like she was walking gently on glass, as she scanned the room, but when her eyes met Jack's that completely changed.

She rushed over to Jack, and before he could even blink her fingers were in his mouth.

"AH! Jack! It is so good to see you! Oh goodness you look amazing! So white and shiny!"

Tooth must have been distracted because she looked at her side, blushed, and quickly removed her hands from his mouth.

"Sorry, Sandy. I am calm." Tooth said, and she blushed, inching away from Jack, as if being near him she would just explode again.

Jack looked down, to see a familiar plump face.

"SANDY!" Jack said, hugging the little man.

Sandy let out little squeaks of giggles, as he hugged the boy. The same smile as always across his face.

"What are you doing here?" Jack signed.

'I am here to check up on Aster' signed Sandy.

'It is nice I get to see you' Jack signed

'You are a nice surprise' Sandy signed, a nice smile forming on his face.

"Ya know sign-language?" Jack turned to see Aster and the rest of them had been looking at them watching their conversation through their hands.

"Yeah, I learned a little while back, in high school, had a deaf friend." Jack noticed that Aster was looking at his hands, and Jack blushed slightly as he realized that was still signing. Jack always did that when he started signing, he found he would occasionally carry it into regular conversation.

"That's pretty cool, mate." Aster said. "Gonna ask ya to teach me, maybe Sandy would like it better if I could."

Jack looked over at Sandy who shrugged.

"How could you guys be friends for so many years, and not know how to sign? How do you communicate?"

Aster looked around, the four of them looking for an answer, all of them shrugged at the same time.

Jack was thoroughly confused, and Aster must have sensed this.

"We've always just gotten what he wanted...if not, well, he would give us hints with gestures or try to mouth it...but I don't know...Tooth thinks its because we were all _meant_ to find one another. It's not really easy to explain..."

Jack kind of understood, or at least he told himself and everyone in the room that he kind of got it.

"Well," Aster said changing the direction of the conversation, "What brings ys bloody buggers to my place?"

"We came to check on you! Come by to see if you need any help...which you usually deny." Tooth said, as she quickly locked eyes with Jack, and smiled, then turned back to Aster. Jack blushed slightly. "However, you also look like you could use a break! Wanna hit the bar?"

"Then, Frostbite can't join." Aster said, as if it was the most nonsensical thing in the world. Jack felt his heart flutter when Aster immediately thought of him.

"No..No, that is ok. I will get out of your hair...I can just-"

"NONSENSE!" North bellowed, grabbing Jack by the shoulder and pulling him to his side. Jack once again crushed against the larger man.

"How about we all go to the Tree Bark?" Tooth suggested.

Aster and Jack quickly looked at each other, shooting each other a knowing look.

"Uh...ate there earlier...not in the mood." Aster quickly said.

"But, you told me you are never sick of their carrot cake..." Tooth chirped, oblivious to what was going on.

Jack panicked, but the three of them seemed to want to go to the Tree Bark Cafe. Aster kept looking at Jack, obviously worried about him. What if Casey was working? How would Jack handle seeing her?

Jack felt bad though, he already kept them from the bar, he had no excuse not to go there.

"Tree Bark Cafe is really good." Jack said, forcing a smile. Aster looked at him, a worried and sad look on his face, as if he knew what Jack was thinking.

"OH YAY! They have the best Garden Salads, and I have been craving one all week!" Tooth squealed jumping up and down.

"They have excellent cookies." North said as they walked out the door.

Before Jack could walk downstairs someone pulled him back into the loft.

"Are ya gonna be ok, Frostbite? I mean if...if _she_ is there working?" Aster looked into Jack's eyes, concern obvious in his features.

Jack forced another smile, hoping it was more convincing than it felt. "I'm fine, Kangaroo! It isn't like we had a lover's quarrel or something."

"Don't. Don't do this, ok? I can make an excuse if you don't want to deal with all of this." Aster's eyes were determined and worried, and this made Jack's heart ache and leap at the same time.

Jack put on a soft smile, a little more genuine, "I am fine, I will figure it out when I cross that bridge...I'm going to see her again tomorrow in class anyways."

Aster still looked doubtful as Tooth called up to them, "Stop making out, and get your butts down here!"

This quickly made both Aster and Jack realize how close their faces were, and Jack became increasingly aware of Aster's presence. Both their faces blushed, as they separated Jack hurried down the stairs.  
"We weren't..I mean..." Jack stuttered.

Aster smacked him lightly on the back of the head, Jack winced, but when he glared he noticed Aster was still blushing. "If you stutter like that they will think that something happened, don't give them any reason to think something stupid."

Jack thought he felt his heart drop to his toes.

Jack followed behind the four of them, as they chatted away, his head hung, all the way to the cafe.

When they entered the door, Jack looked up when he felt someone jab his side. He looked over to see Aster giving him a concerned and panicked look, pointing to the register.

Jack looked over to see Casey was smiling at the customers she was taking orders from. Everyone else may have seen a normal smile, but Jack thought that it looked a bit off. Aster must have had the same thought because he leaned in a whispered to Jack, "She looks out of sorts...Do you want to do this? Not too late."

Jack shook his head, "This is ok, I will see her eventually, plus everyone was excited to come here, and I like hanging out with them. Granted I don't know North well, but he greeted me with a hug, so automatically he is one the greatest people I have ever met." Jack chuckled at his own comment.

Aster still looked like he was not convinced, but he smiled at Jack anyway, putting his hand on his shoulder, as if for support, as he led him to the counter.

When Casey finished with the other customer, and her eyes fell on Jack, her smile faded slightly.

"Jack...hey...Wh-What are you doing here?"

"I, uh, came to eat with some people."

Casey didn't look at any of them, the only thing she seemed to be looking at was Aster's hand on Jack's shoulder, and then Aster himself.

Jack subtly shrugged his shoulder, so Aster would let go, and he did, but Jack suddenly felt weak again, and wished he hadn't.

"Ho-how are you?" Jack asked.

Casey didn't even try to force a bigger smile, as she blatantly lied, "Fine."

Jack stepped a little closer to the counter, "Look...can we talk later? I feel like something needs to be done. I don't like this awkwardness, and-"

Casey held up a hand, a small genuine smile on her lips. "It's ok. We'll talk later. I have my break now so-"

But before Casey could finish Aster stepped in, "Perfect. Casey, I need to talk to you." Without a word Aster lifted her from the other side of the counter, with ease, causing her to let out a small squeal. Jack was amazed at how effortlessly and smoothly he picked her up over the counter, and placed her on the other side.

"We'll be back." Aster said, as he grabbed Casey's wrist, leading her away, he ruffled Jack's hair.

Jack stared as they walked out the front door, and around the corner of the building.

* * *

"Aster...Aster...ASTER!" Casey's voice finally caught his attention as he power-walked to an unkown desitnation.

Aster stopped and turned around. "Oh...Sorry Casey." He let go of her wrist, and she quickly twisted it a bit, but waved it off.

"You're fine, but why did you _literally_ whisk me out of there?" Casey looked at him, cocking her eyebrow and head slightly.

Aster knew what he wanted to ask, he just didn't know how to say it. So he simply asked the first thing that came to his mind, not one hundred percent sure where it was going.

"How long have you known Jack?" he asked bluntly.

Casey seemed a little surprised at the question. "Uh, a few years maybe? We met in High School." Aster wasn't sure what it was about that statement that made him say: "How long have you _really_ known Jack?"

Casey's eyes grew wider. Aster could tell she was wondering and questioning wether or not he really knew what he knew.

"Jack's accident...I know about it." Aster said. Casey seemed to start shaking a bit, but it wasn't from the weather. Casey looked somewhat relieved, however, and she smiled slightly.

"Since, elementary school." She bowed her head, from the tone in her voice Aster knew that Casey was about to release a whole weight off of her shoulders, and Aster was more than willing to listen, especially since his Frostbite was involved.

"Not _mine."_ he mentally scolded himself quickly before Casey began saying, "We met in the fourth grade."

Casey smiled a bit as she seemed to be playing the moments in her head.

"Jack...Jack was kind of one of those invisible kids in our school. He was not a nerd, or a dork...he just simply..._existed._ No one made fun of him, but no one really tried to befriend him either. It is interesting, because he often stayed so quiet, sometimes when he did speak it would startle people. Not that his voice was loud, it was always soft, but people never really heard him speak, and it was weird to hear his voice."

Aster felt a small break in his heart for Jack, being alone and invisible like that seems like it would be a terrible thing.

"Anyways, one day I was playing on the playground at recess, and I hear kids yelling 'fight fight fight.' Curiosity got the better of me and I found myself trying to fight to the front." She paused a little smile back on her lips, "That was when I _really_ saw him for the first time. His hair was brown back then."

Aster felt the surprise and curiosity show in his face, but luckily Casey was looking down, and didn't see.

But with his blue eyes, it was such a cool trait, I instantly thought he was...was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen. One of the big kids thought that he was the reason that he slipped on a dodgeball and fell. Kid was a jerk though, and overreacted, because all that happened was a tiny scrape on his hand." She sighed in annoyance at the thought, as if she was really there, before continuing.

"Well, Jack...was well, _Jack_, and even then he knew how to get under people's skin, how to say the exact wrong thing to push your buttons. However, he seemed..._happy_." Casey seemed more like she was talking to the air than to Aster, that she was reminsicing and he just happened to be around. She looked confused, like she still didn't quite understand why he was so happy.

"I don't know why...but he looked truly _happy_ that this kid wa yelling at him, he looked like he might punch Jack, and I don't know why...but I stepped in. I rushed in front of this kid I didn't even know, trying to protect him. The bully told me to move, I didn't. It was alright though. When he knew he wouldn't and couldn't hit a girl he walked away, mumble some more insults at Jack, who shot them back twice as hard. I had to literally turn around and put my hand on his mouth to get him to shut up."

Casey looked at Aster for the first time, and she smiled lightly, "He smiled underneath my hand, he looked so happy. He looked like a child on Christmas, and I don't know why, but he instantly asked me 'can you see me?' I... I was so shocked by that. At the time, I thought he was ridiculous, of course I saw him, I was touching him."  
Her smile faded, "He followed me around everywhere...he wouldn't leave my side, ate with me at lunch and talked to me a lot. Honestly, I liked the attention, to have a friend all of my own...but...I was selfish. I think that I pitied him a bit, but I hung out with him for a while to make myself seem like a good person...people would say how kind I was for hanging out with Jack, how it was nice since he was so odd and rarely spoke." Casey put on a simple smile and let out a scoff. Aster was surprised. "Funny thing is, that Jack never stopped talking, there was so much he wanted to say, so many different thoughts, stories, and fun times. Honestly, I never minded, his thoughts, everything he said was so interesting and captivating, before I knew it that original guilty conscience subsided, soon, I found that it turned to tenderness..." She paused, looking back at the ground, "And that turned to love."

Aster felt a drop in his heart, but he hoped that it didn't show on his face.

"I was there when he had his accident, the one that caused his hair to turn white."

"What happened?" Aster didn't mean to interrupt, but he was too curious about Jack's hair.

Casey looked up at Aster, as if she was surprised he could talk, but then she forced a small smile and answered, "He fell into a frozen lake."

Aster's eyes grew wide.

"Pippa, his little sister, and I were all at the lake, we had gone so many times before, but the weather was a little warmer that week, and some of the ice had thinned. Jack managed to save Pippa, throwing her to the thicker part of the ice. He smiled, super excited he could help, but soon..." there was a pause as her eyes grew wide from the memory. "There was a loud crack, and honestly I don't remember much after that besides Pippa screaming. Luckily, her cries were so loud that some of the neighbors heard...I don't remember what happened, I just stood there...I stood there like an idiot while the boy I loved was drowning in ice cold water. All I remember is staring at that dark hole in the ground. I don't remember who called what, or who, but all I remember is someone jumping in after Jack and then his limp body was in a strange man's hands. I didn't see him again for days, and he didn't actually wake up for a week."

"When he saw me again for the first time...He _smiled_ at me...I did _nothing_ for him, and he was being so strong and smiled at me, so that I would not get upset, so that I could be happy. That's just who Jack has always been.

"I visited him everyday, and the one day I walked in and he was bald, I remember staring at him, and that was the first time I ever really saw him look upset...I tried to tell him that he looked fine, that it was fine, but he just sulked. The next day though, I came back, and he was the happiest I had ever seen him. He talked about you." Casey looked into Aster's eyes.

"He told me that you were the Easter Bunny, that you two were friends, and that you told him the truth, that he looked horrible, but you helped him feel better…_you_…I hated you. I'm so sorry." Casey started to cry a bit, "I'm sorry, but I hated you. You could so easily do what I couldn't, you helped the boy I loved when I couldn't and I **knew** him longer. You..how?"

Aster knew that she wasn't really asking him so he remained silent.

"Overtime he never stopped talking about you, even when he was older, before the accident. Before he lost his memory, he still talked about you all the time. He often wondered where you were, what you would be up to. No matter what, he would think of you and randomly bring you up." She looked away as if she was ashamed of herself.

"When…when he had the accident, he forgot me. He remembered many other people, but not me…he asked me who I was. That broke me, however, when I mentioned your name he told me he had no idea who you were….I…I'm sorry, but I was so happy, I thought that maybe that he had finally stopped loving you, and I would have my chance."

Aster's eyes widened. "Love?"

Casey nodded, "I knew Jack…and he…he felt strongly about you…I think in some way you saved him."

Aster was truly puzzled, he didn't know how to respond to this hypothesis besides shaking his head. All he asked was, "How did he lose his memory?"

Casey took a deep breathe, trying to prepare herself or to calm herself down, Aster wasn't sure.

"He was in the car, they were on their way to get ice cream. A drunk sped through a red light, and hit the driver's side dead on…." She paused as if contemplating whether or not she should tell the rest.

"If Summer hadn't turned the car, so that she got the worst of the impact, Jack would be dead too."

Aster's eyes grew wide. "Someone died?"

Casey nodded.

"Who was Summer?" Aster asked.

Casey looked him in the eyes, completely serious but also very upset, barely audible she responded,

"His big sister."


	13. Chapter 13

****Next Chapter! I was amazed at the response of the last chapter! I am really glad that so far you are enjoying this story! Like I mentioned before I am sorry this is such a long fanfic, and it is only getting longer lol! I hope that you continue to enjoy reading this story! I appreciate so much ALL of your reviews, favorites, and follows! You are so amazing, and you have truly made this so much fun for me to write! I am sorry that there is so much time in between chapters, I try my best to get them up ASAP! Well, without further a-do, I hope that this next chapter does not disappoint! Thanks again!****

**Chapter 13**

Aster stared blankly at Casey, not quite processing what she said, and not quite believing it.

"What?" was all he could manage.

"Summer, she was Jack and Pippa's older sister, she was about two year older than Jack. Summer died in that car accident."

Aster heard her that time. "How-How...but Jack doesn't re-"

"Remember her? No, he doesn't it is weird, because he remembered everyone else from his family, everyone but her."

"Why?" was all Aster could think to say.

Casey shrugged, "We honestly don't know, I talked to Pippa about it...I knew it must be hard on her, but she thinks maybe somewhere Jack blamed himself."

"Crikey! That's stupid, why would he think that?"

Again Casey shrugged, "Pippa told me he was the one who wanted ice cream, that he was the one who begged and begged, and finally, Summer agreed to take him...maybe that part of Jack blames himself, and it hurt him...or destroyed him in some way, and forgetting all about her was the only way he could think to cope."

Aster looked down at the ground, eyes wide open, "Why...why did no one mention it?" Aster suddenly felt like a hypocrite, being mad at his folks for not telling him their memories with him, when he wouldn't do it himself "_This is different."_ he thought, trying to convince himself.

"The doctors told them, that it would be ok to take Jack different places, to bring out pictures to try and help him remember...but they advised against forming the memories for him, and they advised against talking about Summer. That memory could destroy Jack, yet that could be the very key to his memories." Casey scoffed, "I think it is a load of crap...but...then again, I also see their point. They were helping Jack protect himself."

Aster couldn't look Casey in the face anymore; he just stared at the ground, trying to sort through all of his thoughts, trying to decide what _he_ should do with all this information. Nothing. He should do nothing. That seemed like the best option.

Aster jumped slightly when he felt a hand lightly grasp his own, Aster looked up to see a sad smile on Casey's face.

"I'm sorry...I think I might have told you too much. I am sorry I overwhelmed you."

Aster simply shook his head, not knowing quite what to say.

Casey smiled a little bit more, but the sadness on her face still there, "C'mon. I think my break might be over soon...and Jack...Jack will wonder where you are."  
Casey, however, did not let go of the light grasp on his hand, whether that was for her sake or for Aster's, Aster wasn't sure, but he didn't mind at all.

As they walked, Aster's head was down the entire time, and Casey was sort-of gently leading him back. When they approached the cafe, Casey let go of Aster's hand, causing him to look up again.

"Here we are. Look...I _am_ sorry...but...well, you are important to Jack, and you are closer than he knows, so I felt like you had a right to know."

Aster smiled weakly, "How long have you known that it was _me_?"

Casey smiled lightly in return, holding his hand briefly once more. "Since I first met you." Then, she sprang into his arms, and hugged him. Aster froze for a second before returning the embrace. They only stayed like that for a moment, before they broke apart and Casey went in first to get back to work.

Aster watched her walk in, and when he did, he noticed Jack was sitting down at a table, surrounded by everyone, but his gaze was out the window.

"_Bloody Hell! How do I face Frostbite now? How can I act natural when I know more about him then he does." _Aster let out a deep sigh, before pushing open the door.

Tooth waved him over, and with her quick movement Jack snapped out of whatever trance he was in, and stared at Aster, panic and concern evident on his facial features. Aster gave them his best forced smile.

"Aster, where have you been? Why did you whisk that girl out of here? What is she to you?" Tooth chirped away, although she seemed more mad than curious.

Aster let out a fake chuckle, "She is no one, just a _friend_" he emphasized friend, "Her little sister is the one that is in love with me, and I was asking her what she thinks her sister would like for Easter Egg Hunt.

Tooth didn't seem convinced, she gave him a pouty look as she said, "But I saw you give her a hug...you hardly ever hug people unless they are below the age of ten and have their arms wrapped around you in an iron-hold."

Aster looked over at Jack, who seemed to be trying to process all of this information, and had a slight red tint to his face. Aster got a slight tint too, as he realized he had initiated hugs with Jack a couple times now, and this new information would surely give away some of his special feelings towards Jack.

"Now, now, Tooth. Aster may date who he pleases, correct? But! If he says they are not together, then they are not together. Aster would not lie." North gave Aster a little wink, and Aster wasn't quite sure if that meant he knew that Aster was into Jack, or that he was thinking he was helping Aster lie to get Tooth off his back.

"We aren't dating, you bloody dills, I told ya, now will ya stop bringin it up." Aster plopped down in the open seat next to Jack. When he looked down he noticed that his salad was there, the one he always ordered, and on a tiny plate next to it, a piece of carrot cake.

Aster smiled at his friends, "Thanks guys!" As he started to dig in.

He looked at Sandy who just shrugged with a questioning look on his face, North gave him a soft smile and shook his head, and Tooth simply giggled a bit also shaking her head. Aster looked next to him at Jack, who suddenly seemed very hungry as he munched into his BLT sandwich. Jack's face was hidden from view, bust Aster could tell he was blushing because his ears were bright red.

Aster smiled softly, as he reached out and rustled Jack's hair. "Thanks Frostbite."

Jack shrugged lifting his face bit so Aster could see his features, "Whatever, Kangaroo."

Aster noticed the small smile that appeared on Jack's lips as 'Kangaroo' left his mouth. This made Aster smile a bit more, as he went back to eating his salad.

Aster looked up to see all his friends staring at him, wide-eyed, confused, but also smiling knowingly at him. Aster's smile quickly dropped as he glared at all of them. They quickly looked down at their food, and began eating again, but Aster could hear their giggles.

* * *

Jack couldn't help but smile as he said 'Kangaroo', he hadn't quite gotten what Aster had said earlier, but he knew that he was privileged in being able to call Aster 'Kangaroo'.

After he said 'Kangaroo' he heard giggles, when he looked up he noticed everyone, except Aster, who was glaring, was staring at their food, and eating but were shaking with giggles and chuckles.

"What did I miss?" Jack whispered to Aster.

Aster jumped a bit, but quickly said, "Nothing...nothing...they are all just being immature." Aster went back to his salad, and Jack shrugged his shoulders and just continued eating. As they ate, and even after they were done, the whole group talked, and Jack found himself having a lot of fun. When he learned that North was in charge of a toy shop he got overly excited, and asked if he could check it out. North laughed, his belly jiggling, reminding him that it was a public place he could come anytime.

Jack spent most of the time talking to North, since he was the one Jack had just met, and almost instantly the two clicked. They both loved toys, winter, snow, ice skating, and Christmas. The Christmas topic started a fight between Aster and North about whether Christmas or Easter was better. Tooth simply said that both were awful cause there was so much candy involved with each and cause so much cavity. Sandy shook his head as they tried to drag him into the conversation. While Jack didn't mind giving the pros and cons on both holidays, which just added fuel to the fire. It wasn't too long before a worker had to come over and tell them to be quiet and settle down. They apologized, and quickly grabbed their belongings and left, continuing their conversation outside.

"Mate, Eater is a lot of preparation that can only be done a few days in advanced; it is a lot of work!" Aster argued.

"HA! Please, that is not so hard! Paint eggs, and fill with chocolate, HA! I carve toys and everyday all year. Many children come into my shop all year."

"Well, I have to do my paintings year-round as well!" Aster spat back.

North seemed to find this argument as more of a fun game, while Aster was taking it very seriously.

"Well, Bunny, as much as I would love to chat some more, I must go back and make more toys."

"Rack off you giant." Aster said, as they approached Aster's shop. The rest of the crew went the other way when they reached Cottontail Drive, while Jack followed Aster to his place. Tooth, Sandy, and North all hugged Jack and invited him to hang out with them again. Jack said he would love to, as he waved goodbye.

When Jack and Aster walked into Aster's store, Jack immediately asked, "What did you and Casey talk about?"

Aster spun around and faced Jack, "Don't worry about it Frostbite, it was nothing."

"Was it about me?" Jack asked, looking for a better answer.

Aster sighed, "Yes, it was about you...but not about what you think."

"Well, what about me then?" Jack was serious and felt his blood pump through his veins.

"Look, mate, sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." Aster turned and walked upstairs, Jack once again following him, determined to learn more.

"This is the second time today you haven't told me the whole truth. That you've avoided my questions."

Aster sighed, obviously getting annoyed with Jack. "Just go home, Frostbite, ya done good today, don't mess it up."

"Stop avoiding my questions! It is simple, what did you talk about?" Jack didn't enter the loft, he wouldn't admit it, but he was a little afraid what would happen if Aster got too mad. Jack wanted an exit plan.

As they reached the top of the stairs and entered Aster's loft, Aster sat on a stool in his kitchen. Looking exhausted. But Jack kept charging forward.

"C'mon Kangaroo, What the heck did you talk about?"

Aster rubbed his forehead, Jack could tell he was getting upset and that he seemed worn out. Jack hated his prideful and childish side, but this was one time he didn't mind they came out. Curiosity got the better of him and he wanted...no _needed_ to know, what they hell was up.

"Kangarooo? I don't hear an answer." Jack mocked his annoyance apparent in his voice.

"Fuck off." Aster said, Jack was a little surprised, he expected much worse.

"Why won't you tell me?" Jack whined, still on the last stair of the staircase, just in case.

Aster let out an annoyed sigh, as he went into the kitchen and looked through one of the cabinets. Jack watched as he pulled out a tiny "Advil" bottle, and popped two pills into his mouth. Jack started to feel a little guilty.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked, mad at himself for not hounding Aster more.

Aster looked over at him, gave a side smile, "Headache, no big."

It wasn't until that moment, when his pride was no longer bubbling over, that Aster looked a bit pale to him.

"You...you don't look so well." Jack pointed out, now taking a step into the loft, but no closer.

"Bugger off. I'm fine, just need to rest. Don't worry about it." Aster waved him off. Jack wasn't quite convinced, so he dared to walk closer to Aster.

"Kangaroo...honestly, you look pale, well for _you_." Jack pointed out.

Aster forced a smile, leaning on the counter was not helping his case to convince Jack that he was fine. "Don't worry Frostbite, I am just going to bed, and will be back to my old self again in no time."

Jack looked worried, and he took another step towards Aster, "Ar-Are you sure...I feel weird leaving you like this, since you..." Jack blushed slightly, not finishing the sentence, remembering he passed out.

"It's just a thinking fever, nothing else, don't worry." Aster waved him off again. "Now, go. The longer you keep my from sleep the worse I will feel."

Jack picked up his backpack from the floor by the door, where he had placed it earlier, still hesitating, as Aster again forced a smile and waved him off. Jack nodded, giving a small wave.

"Call me if you need anything." Jack made sure to tell him, Aster nodded, though he looked so out of it Jack wasn't sure if he really understood him. Jack closed the door behind him, and as he walked down the stairs he heard a large BANG!

Jack panicked and immediately raced back up the stairs, and threw open the door to the loft.

Aster was on his knees, one hand gripped onto a stool toppled over on the ground next to him, while the other massaged his forehead.

"Aster!" Jack slipped out, as he ran over to Aster's aid. Aster glared at Jack as he helped him onto his feet.

"Ugh...just leave Frostbite, I just...slipped." Aster said, but Jack felt a bit of annoyance rise inside of him. First, this guy never answers any of his questions, and then when he helps him, he just gets annoyed. Jack should just have let him stay on the ground, and maybe a kick would have been appropriate too. Jack pushed that thought out of his mind, as he walked past Aster.

"What are you-" Aster started, before Jack thrust a water bottle into Aster's hand.

"Get. To. Bed." He gave Aster a little shove. Aster turned around to glare at Jack, but Jack hardened his own glare, which must have freaked Aster because he quickly turned back around. Jack made sure to stay close behind him, because Aster was wobbling while he walked and the last thing Jack needed was for him to fall and get a concussion.

As they entered the room, Jack was surprised when Aster removed his shirt. Aster tossed his shirt to the side, and started to undo his pants.

"WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Jack screamed, he could feel the heat rushing to his head, and his heart was pounding.

Aster turned around, a dazed look on his face, as if he saw Jack standing there but couldn't _really_ process he was there.  
"Not sleeping in my clothes, ya bugger." Aster said, as he removed his pants, tossing them aside leaving him to only be in his boxers.

Jack looked away, but couldn't help stealing tiny glances as Aster got into bed, and curled up under the blankets.

"So...well...yeah...see you tomorrow if I can make it..." Jack stammered out, his face flushed, and his brain not quite processing anything except images of Aster's well-built body. Jack rubbed his own abdomen; he felt the lack of muscles. Jack wasn't big, in fact, you could argue he was a twig, but he did wish he had a little meat on his bones, and had good abs...like Aster. Jack only slightly succeeded at pushing those images out of his mind, as he turned to walk out the door.

Jack turned back around when he heard a groan coming from what he assumed was Aster. Jack blinked a little startled at the whiney tone Aster had just displayed.

"What? Roo are you ok?"

Aster let out a whimper, and lazily reached out a hand to Jack, trying to get him to come closer. Jack walked over to Aster, Jack's eyebrow cocked in confusion.

"What's up?"

Aster lightly tugged on Jack's shirt, and Jack noticed how glazed his eyes looked.

"Aster? Are you already asleep?" Jack was thoroughly confused.

Aster let out a series of tiny giggles, "Psshaw, how could I be asleep, Frostbite. I see your pretty hair."

Jack sighed, "Well, you may not be asleep one hundred percent, but you sure are not with it."

Aster put on a sleepy cocky smile, "Are you going to take advantage of me?"

Jack's eyes got huge and a blush appeared, "What? Are you stupid? Of course not! Why the hell would I do anything like that?"

Aster's expression changed from cocky to pouty quickly, and it surprised Jack. "Why not?"

"Because...because. That would be so weird and uncool, and well...just NO."

Aster tightened his grip on Jack's shirt, his pout still on his face. "But whyy? What if I _let_ you?"

Jack was not in the mood for this little sleepy mind game. "No."

"Pleassseee, won't you just _kiss_ me goodnight at least?" Aster pleaded, his eyes drooping more and more by the second.

Jack froze at this remark. "What...?" He whispered barely audible.

Aster's eyes shut completely, "Kiss...me..." he breathed one final time, until his breathing became steady, and he released his grip on Jack. Jack could tell he was asleep, but he couldn't quite get himself to leave.

Jack could feel the blush on his face as he looked upon Aster, questions and thoughts buzzing in his head.

Had he really just asked Jack to _kiss_ him? Was it a joke or was he serious?...Did Jack _want_ to?

The last question had Jack thinking a bit, he wasn't _entirely_ sure what was going on with him. He thought through the past few days with Aster. Jack noted that everything Aster said hit him harder than what anyone else said. A single word from Aster could lift him to the highest of spirits, or it could break him down and crumble his heart to pieces.

Jack felt a lurch in his heart as he looked upon the "Easter Bunny" from his memory. Jack couldn't help but wonder if the memories he shared with Aster, the ones he forgot, were happy ones or if there was only one moment where they got along.

Jack was surprised when he found himself, gently moving a hair out of Aster's face. Jack looked down at the man, taking in every detail of his handsome face. Whatever Jack was feeling, it had nothing to do with the fact that Aster was very handsome, model material really, and that was just the truth of it.

Jack leaned in close to Aster's face; he could feel Aster's breath tickle his nose. Jack smirked a bit, "If you want me to kiss you, then do it when you are awake, stupid Kangaroo."

Jack smiled softly, as Aster mumbled an unintelligible response in his sleep, as he turned over. Jack thought he saw a quick smile flash on Aster's face as he turned over. Jack chuckled a bit, as he walked out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

****Hello! Next Chapter! I worked hard to get this up, but I feel like this chapter is not as good as the others, and I am so sorry! It has been a hectic past few days, but I will do my best to make the next chapter better and get it up ASAP! Thank you so much for the continuing support! It is so amazing how kind you all are you me, and how you guys make me feel super awesome with your amazing reviews, favorites and follows on this story! I hope that I do not disappoint you guys, and you keep enjoying this story! (However long it will end up being). I hope you enjoy! Thanks again!****

**Chapter 14**  
Jack plopped onto his bed, not believing how much had happened in one day. When he looked over at his clock it blinked 9:00 p.m.

"How the hell is it only 9:00?" Jack mumbled into his pillow.

Jack shot up.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. PAPER!" Jack shot up, his tired mindset completely gone, when he realized he had a paper to write for Mr. Black.

"Five pages on why the Dark Ages were a _positive_ thing?" Jack was so confused, how could something so terrible, something that filled so many people with fear and sadness be a good thing?

Nonetheless, Jack wrote his paper, thinking of things that maybe people learned from this experience. Jack realized that he was the entire paper, because none of this was anything he really believed.

It was when Jack hit three pages where he literally could not think of anything else to say, and even going back and changing all the periods to a size bigger, he only still had three pages a few lines of a fourth page. Jack sighed; his brain needed a break, as he rested it on the desk.

Bad choice.

"Kiss...me..." he instantly pictured Aster whispering that to him. Jack shot his head backup, and decided that focusing on his homework would be better. Too late.

Aster instantly flooded his thoughts. Jack was picturing his smile, his eyes, and his shirtless body.

Jack smacked himself in the head, trying to erase those images, he didn't want to have to deal with that, but still they kept coming.

Jack blushed when he remembered Aster in his boxers, his heart was fluttering and it wouldn't stop.

So with all these thoughts he admitted to the fact that he had a crush on Aster, he wasn't going to be stupid and deny that to himself. Jack had never actually crushed on a guy. Jack's heart lurched, well actually, Jack couldn't quite remember if he had or hadn't. Every time he thought about the things he possible lost, Jack couldn't help but feel a little worse. The last thing he needed right now was to dwell on memories he didn't have.

Jack sighed, and tried his best to get to five pages. When, miraculously, through some and stating opinions, Jack managed to get five pages. He looked over at his clock

11:00 p.m.

Jack sighed, he was exhausted, so he quickly changed into sleepwear and went to bed. Instantly falling asleep as his head hit the pillow.

Jack dreamt of Aster, the one from his childhood and the one he knew now.

* * *

When their faces were inches apart Jack heard the beeping from his alarm clock, causing him to wake up, as he slammed on the snooze button; he read 7:00 a.m. His dream slipped from his mind. Although he had gotten a good eight hours of sleep he still felt extremely tired. Jack figured it had to do with the fact that he had such a long Thursday, but he was so thankful it was Friday.

A weekend was what he needed, a chance to catch up on some work he had dawdled on since he was helping Aster.

Jack's eyes shot open, his heart pounded as he remembered the scene from the previous night. Jack shot out of bed, and got ready for class, this time hitting the off button on his alarm as it beeped.

Jack managed to get ready in half an hour, but his mind was not quite with him. Jack focused on getting his Dark Ages paper for Mr. Black. Otherwise, he was out of it, as he walked out the door he hoped he had everything.

As Jack walked out of the building he noticed a familiar blonde ponytail up ahead.

"Casey!" Jack called after her. Casey turned around, saw Jack and smiled. Jack was happy her smile was back, and she didn't seem as down as she did yesterday.

"Hey, Jack!" She stopped walking and waited for him to catch up. "How you doing today?"

"Alright, and you?"

"Doing great actually!" Casey said, no forced smile or emotion. It was true, Jack couldn't remember seeing Casey so genuinely upbeat in a long time. He was happy for her, and that was the only thing that kept him from asking about her talk with Aster. However, he wanted to know _so_ badly, how could he not? This girl who apparently had a crush on him, and the man he found _himself _crushing on. Both situations seemed utterly confusing, but this conversation was even more confusing and irritating than almost anything.

Casey seemed to know what he was thinking, "Stop thinking about our conversation ok? It will just drive you nuts,"

"Ugh, Casey, can't you just tell me? What is the big deal?" Jack begged as they walked together.

"Jack, look, I wish that it was something that you could understand, but it isn't, at least not now." She paused as if contemplating the rest of that thought before saying, "One day, I _really_ hope you are able to understand, but for now, just know that it isn't something that anyone can explain to you."

Jack wanted to push the topic further, but Casey's smile was slowly fading a bit, so Jack nodded, pretending to accept it, and Casey's smile came back.  
"Well, how did your paper go?" Jack said changing the subject.

"It _suuucked._ I had no idea what to write, but I just looked up different ways in which they learned, I guess, from the situation?" Casey's uncertainty made him feel better about his paper.

As they arrived and sat in their class a few minutes early, they were shocked to see that Mr. Black, who only arrives exactly on time, and leaves exactly as class ends, was there early. Sitting behind his desk, he had a smug grin on his face, as if he got away with something or was planning something.

Either way, Jack didn't like it.

As they walked past his desk Mr. Black hissed at Jack, "Mr. Overland, please wait, we must speak." Jack felt his heart drop, because he was not entirely sure what was going on, and he tried to think of how he could have warranted a scolding.

"Yes, Mr. Black," Jack said as calmly as possible as he walked to the side of the man's temporary desk, to get out of the way. Mr. Black smirked at him, which gave Jack an uneasy feeling.

"Mr. Overland, if I am not mistaken you were out late last night?" Mr. Black gave Jack a sinister smile as he leaned forward folding his hands and holding them to his lips, as if they were discussing something of importance.

"Well, sir, I was out until about 9, how did you know?" Jack asked.

"Never mind Mr. Overland, that is all," Mr. Black waved him away. Jack wanted to ask him why it was any of his business, but he was too scared, so he simply turned around and sat next to Casey, again in the corner.

When class started it was the usual greeting between the class and Mr. Black, then he began the lesson. Jack was nervous the entire time, trying to figure out what was up with that question, and what Mr. Black was planning on doing with that information. As the class continued Mr. Black was a little less horrible than usual, and he didn't call on Jack once, he barely even looked in his direction. At the end of the class he asked everyone to pass forward their papers, and when he had collected the papers, everyone was dismissed.

As Jack walked by Mr. Black, he once again heard his name hissed at him. Jack stopped, and walked around the side of the desk, to get out of the other students' ways as they tried to get out of that classroom ASAP. Many gave him pity glances, as if he was just sentenced to death row.

"Yes, Mr. Black?" Jack asked as politely as possible.

"Mr. Frost, you have handed in the wrong paper," Mr. Black held up a paper, and Jack noticed that it was a returned paper he had written for a different class. Jack was happy that at least he had received a one hundred percent on the paper, so it wasn't completely embarrassing.

"Sorry Mr. Black, I have the paper," said Jack, as he slung his backpack to the ground.

"Oh, no Mr. Overland, you have received a zero for this grade," Mr. Black smiled, he had a sinister smile on his face, and Jack was uneasy about this.

"Wait, please Mr. Black," Jack begged as he reached into his backpack and pulled out the paper, showing it to his professor, "I really did do it, here."

Mr. Black took the paper from him, but his smug smile did not fade. "I see good job Mr. Overland making time for your studies even though you have been out recently painting eggs and making baskets."

Jack was a little creeped out. "How do you know what I have been up to?"

This must have been the answer he was looking for, because his smile crept closer to his ears.

"Mr. Overland, I live on Cottontail Drive, I am forced to walk by that paint shop every day to get to my home. The past couple of days I have been walking home, and I either see you inside or am behind you as you walk inside. You nearly knocked me over when you were running there a few days ago."

Jack opened his mouth to say something, but he had no idea what, so he quickly shut it again.

"Well, Mr. Overland, I am not a completely bad guy, and I do see that you have your paper done, so how about some extra credit and I will accept that paper?"

"Can you just take it now?"

Mr. Black quickly had a flash of annoyance cross his face, but soon his smile returned. "Mr. Overland, if you handed in this paper it would be _after_ class, and as you know all late assignments are automatically given a zero. I am being very generous by giving you a chance to hand in the paper."

Jack wanted to argue, wanted to tell Mr. Pitch Black that he could shove the paper up his... . He can't. He knew how this man was, pure evil, and for him this _was_ generous. So instead of screaming obscenities Jack simply nodded.

"Good. So what you need to do is write a five page paper each night, for the next week, starting tomorrow, on the chapters that are coming up. I will accept this paper as the first one, so really all you have to do is six."

Jack couldn't control that his jaw dropped open.

Mr. Black smiled a bit more, obviously getting enjoyment out of all of this, liking this power he had over the students.

"Mr. Black, I have no problem with some papers, but five pages? Can we make it a little less, I am helping Mr. Bunnymund get his things together for Easter, and it is this upcoming Sunday."

Mr. Black's smile faded fast, and he scowled at Jack, "Every Easter I have to listen to the annoying voices of those little kids running around, whining when they don't get their way. The children are a nuisance, and they do nothing but cry, whine and create a mess. In_ addition, _Aster Bunnymund is an annoying and cocky man with a big mouth."

His smile came back as he spoke his next sentence, "Maybe, all the children will be so disappointed at Easter they won't ever bother coming back. Maybe, they will lose all hope for this event and stupid Holiday."

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing, who in their right mind would want innocent children to suffer? This guy was _literally_ a nightmare for everyone. Jack didn't dare let his expressions show anymore, because otherwise he would probably get in a lot more trouble.

"Fine, Mr. Black, I will be sure to have five pages on the next five chapters, here is paper number one." Jack handed over his paper, and slung his backpack back over his shoulder.

"Would you like the papers to be a summary or what are you looking for?" Jack asked, being sure not to sound as pissed off as he actually was.

"A summary and then maybe a reflection on why you think that this was important, and how we have learned from the events in the chapter, and just submit it to me via e-mail. I expect at least one every day, check the syllabus" Mr. Black responded. Jack nodded, then turned and walked out the door, trying to figure out how to get everything done in time to help Aster. Five pages a night was ridiculous!

When he walked out of the classroom he noticed Casey was waiting for him, texting someone on her phone. When Jack walked up to her, she looked up, and immediately shut her phone, and concern was evident on her face.

"What happened? Are you ok? Why did he want to speak with you?" Casey asked all in one breathe.

"I handed in the wrong paper, but instead of giving me a zero he said he will accept it if I hand in a five page paper every day for the next week on the upcoming chapters we are going to cover," Jack was completely monotone.

Casey's eyes got huge, "What? That is crazy! Can he do that? Just to look and grade a paper you _had_ written, just handing up the wrong one?"

Jack shrugged, "Guess so." They started walking towards their next class.

"What about, Aster? What about Easter?" Casey asked, panicking even more.

Jack hung his head, "I don't know, I will have to figure something out, but balancing this, other classes, and snow-globes I don't know how to work with Easter." Jack stopped his heart breaking, he had worked so hard for this, and the last thing he wanted was to not be able to help when Aster needed him most.

"I let him down." Jack sighed.

* * *

Aster awoke to the sound of beeping. Aster looked over at his clock, 9:00 a.m.

Aster shot up, which was a bad choice. His head spun. How had he over slept? Had he really been so deep in sleep that he was able to ignore his alarm for an _hour_? Now Aster was late for opening the shop, but his head was spinning so much he didn't really care.

"Wait...when did I get in bed? And how the hell did I get home?"

The last thing Aster remembered clearly was talking with Casey, he and North argued a bit, and so did Jack and himself...about Casey? Maybe Jack helped him...Aster could feel no weight on his body, and he looked to see he was only in his boxers. Aster blushed, he vaguely remembered Jack getting him to bed...undressing...but nothing else, and Aster prayed there was nothing else.

This time Aster slowly got up, his head still a little fuzzy and still feeling exhausted, but he had to get ready for the day. With Easter only nine days away, he still had so much to do, even with Jack's help.

Jack's name brought an unexpected blush to his face, and thumping in his heart. Aster prayed that subconsciously his body wasn't telling him something he didn't know. He hoped he hadn't done anything in his confused and sleepy state; parts of the night he tried to focus on only became more blurry.

Aster sighed, he couldn't help it, and he had to move on, get past all of this, and open the shop. Aster changed quicker than he ever had before, grabbed a carrot off of his counter, and headed downstairs to open the shop. Aster was a bit relieved when he noticed no one was waiting outside, as he opened the door. He figured now would be a good time to start getting some more things done for Easter, he hoped that the box of eggs Jack had taken home with him the other day was almost done, and he would have Jack paint the last box of eggs when he came over.

Aster stopped himself, Jack had never said he was coming today, but he had not heard otherwise, and well, he had gotten so used to having the guy around it was always lonely without him. Not that Aster would ever really tell him that. Aster had barely come to terms with the fact that he was crushing on a young adult, who was _twelve _years younger than himself.

"So his sister would have been ten years younger than me," Aster found himself saying out loud. Aster stopped. Summer. It was ironic that a boy as cold as Jack had a sister named Summer, and Aster found himself wondering if she too had cold hands, or if Jack was just cold due to falling in that lake when he was younger. Aster was kind of gitty for knowing how Jack got his white hair, he felt like he had just completed the hardest puzzle in the world. But Jack still didn't know how.

It bothered Aster a bit that he knew more about Jack than Jack did, and it was going to be a little more difficult to talk to him normally. With his developing feelings, or more developed than Aster would ever lead on, and this blast of Jack's past, Aster wasn't sure what 'normal' around Jack used to be like.

Despite all of this chaos and confusion, Aster couldn't help thinking that he really did want Jack to show up, and that he would figure out his emotions when he came to that bridge.

Aster went to the back closet, pulled out a big box labeled 'Baskets'. He needed to create egg baskets, which he did from hand, this process wasn't too long, since it was assembling a few pieces together with ribbon, but he had to make so many that it usually took him about two full days to complete them all.

Aster's day was relatively normal, a few people came in and out, but Aster was thankful for the slow day, he needed to get these done, and this was the time of year where he hoped that people would leave him alone, but he was not about to close shop, not missing the chance to sell his art. Aster _needed_ money, but he liked to sell his art because he always imagined where in a house or apartment it would go. As people walked out with one of his artworks he imagined it going into their living room, dining room, family room, or bedroom. Occasionally he wondered if the smaller ones were put in the bathroom, but either way, he felt honored that these people were more or less bringing a part of him into their home. Aster never sold the same painting twice, unless someone asked for it specifically. The paintings might be similar, but every single painting was hand painted, nothing was ever copied in anyway. It made Aster feel like it was more personal that way, and his customers seemed to agree.

As the day went one, and Aster found himself going in between thoughts of Easter preparations and Jack. Mostly he thought about Jack. Jack had come around 4:00 on Wednesday, and if his schedule was like that then there would be a chance that Jack would be around then too. Then again, Jack had a lot to do, like school work and work on snow globes.

Aster stopped what he was doing, his face going pale.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." Aster said putting down the ribbon and basket he was working on, and running upstairs, leaving two customers to look around the shop.

Jack's snow globe! How could he have forgotten! He needed to get that done! There was the one he had promised to give him yesterday, but the snow globe that he needed for Sunday only had one coat of paint on it.

Aster raced up the stairs, into his loft, to his work area, to see the two snow globes sitting on his desk. Aster grabbed the monkey one, his snow-globe paints and brushes, and then headed downstairs.

Jack had helped him so much in the past few days, and Aster had been a jerk and completely forgotten about Jack's own projects and money needs. Aster got back downstairs, relieved that the two customers seemed content at browsing. Aster placed the supplies down on the counter, and had to move the baskets to make room. Aster then took his seat and began painting the next few coatings. In between the paint drying Aster was sure to create more baskets, but he needed to get everything done. Aster couldn't believe that in the middle of Easter he had agreed to take on another project. That goddamn kid!

As he proceeded the work on the snow-globe, help customers, and work on baskets he felt the time and day slipping away.

Aster placed the final stroke on the base of the snow-globe, he held it away from himself, twisting and turning it in his hand, making sure that there was nothing missing, that it was how he pictured it. When satisfied he carried it by the glass, and took it to the back room, to let it dry, since he was afraid it would be messed up by his basket making.

When he came back into the room he was not that surprised that it was 3:00 p.m.

He would have roughly and hour before Jack would possibly show up, and his stomach seemed to plan his next move. Tree Bark Café once again, good thing he ate salad, because otherwise he would feel incredibly unhealthy going three times in three days. It was convenient though, it was quick, cheap, and close by.

As Aster closed the door behind him, putting up his "Out to Lunch" sign. Suddenly, he had a creeping feeling he was being watched. Aster stiffened a bit, even though he could probably handle anyone, he still did not like the feeling. When he turned around he was met with a pair of golden eyes. Aster immediately scowled.

"Hello, Mr. Bunny, how are you?" hissed a sinister voice.

"Mr. Black, busy as usual, getting ready for Easter," Aster replied the hostility apparent in his voice.

Every year Mr. Black tried to do something to prevent Aster from having Easter, and while Aster could never pin point it to him, or find traces of it, he could tell that it was Mr. Black. When he accused Mr. Black once he was merely met with a sinister smile, one that proved his guilt. One year he had stolen a good number of eggs, it was luck that Aster had ordered so many eggs that year, and whiles the eggs were not his best it was something for the kids.

"I noticed your little helper is not in there," A smile crept on Mr. Black's lips as if he knew something or was plotting something, Aster hoped it wasn't both.

"Not yet," Aster challenged, "He doesn't get out of class till about four, I think."

"Don't count on it," His mug smile widened, and he walked away.

"What does that mean?" Aster called after him, but Mr. Black didn't turn around, and Aster watched him until Mr. Black walked up his sidewalk into his home. Aster couldn't fight the sinking feeling in his stomach.

Aster pulled out his phone, and instantly went through his contacts hitting the call button on 'Frostbite.'

The phone rang a few times, and as each ring passed Aster felt himself getting more and more anxious. No answer. Aster felt himself panicking, as he walked to Tree Bark Café, calling Jack several more times, each time no answer. Finally, on his eighth try he left a quick voicemail.

"Hey, Frostbite, listen, maybe ya are in class, but I just got a feelin ya might be in a bit of a bind? I don't know…maybe I am going crazy, call me back when you get the chance. I am at Tree Bark, I will call again later, mate."

Aster closed his phone and opened the door to the café.

"Aster!" Casey waved at him from behind the counter, except she didn't look excited to see him, she looked…anxious?

"Oi, Casey, have you seen Jack at all?" Aster asked.

"I saw him this morning, he is in class right now though! But, Jack wanted me to tell you that he doesn't think he will be able to make it today…and he isn't sure when he will be able to help."

"What?" Aster was confused, and that sinking feeling in his stomach was now sinking further.

"Mr. Black, he is one of our professors, well he gave Jack a big assignment, and Jack has to focus on that, plus his other work, and snow-globes, he isn't sure when he will be available next to help," Casey tried to explain as best she could, the concern on her face.

"Alright…uh, well, thanks for telling me," Aster wasn't sure what else to say, but he was sure that the disappointment was evident on his face. Casey looked double concerned when she saw Aster's face, then she put on a small smile, before pulling out a paper and pen. She started scribbling something onto a piece of paper, and then she handed it to Aster.

"320 Winter Hall"

Aster cocked an eyebrow at her.

Casey smiled a bit more, "That is his room! Now, here," Casey handed him a bag, "Go see him. It would make him feel better."

Aster was still a bit confused, he opened up the bag to see two pieces of carrot cake, a BLT, and a carrot salad inside. "What is this?" Aster asked, a bit confused that Casey had this already prepared.

"He knew you would come in." Casey gave him a wink, before greeting the next customer.

As Aster walked out of the place, a smile was wide on his face, as he headed towards Burgess University.


	15. Chapter 15

****I am so so so sooo sorry that this took forever and it isn't even super long! Classes are busy, but I am trying really hard to get them up in a reasonable time! Thank you so much for the continued support, I really appreciate it more than I can say (Even though I try to say it every update!) Thanks so much for the favorites, follows, reviews, and for just taking the time out of your day to read my fanfic! You are all amazing! I hope that this chapter does not disappoint! I will upload ASAP! Thanks! 3****

**Chapter 15**

Jack opened the door, the cold air greeting him as he entered his dorm room. calming his nerves slightly. He flipped on the light, bringing the slight mess into view. Jack tossed his backpack next to his desk, went to his tiny fridge, pulled out a cola and then sat down at his desk.

Looking at his clock, it read 4:15. Jack sighed, then proceeded to open his backpack and pull out  
his History book. This assignment was going to _suck_...no suck was a huge understatement. He pulled out the syllabus he had crammed into the cover of the book. Unfolding it, and turning to the course schedule. Jack noted Chapter 13, of course unlucky an unlucky number, seemed to fit his life. Jack opened his textbook to Chapter 13, **Great Depression** read the main title of the Chapter. While he was not bored by the topic of the Great Depression he did not feel like writing a paper on it. Jack looked over at the box of eggs he painted for Aster, there were probably a dozen he still needed to do, and he had such a strong urge to do them now.

Jack shook his head, took a swig of his cola, and then proceeded to read the text, making sure to  
highlight anything important. At about the tenth page he read, in super small font, he flipped to see how many more pages he would need for this chapter.

"Ugghhh. Twenty." Jack felt his brain was already being fried from a day of school, dreading this  
project, and Aster. He was scolding himself mentally for even bringing  
him up again, it only made him feel worse.

Jack felt awful, Aster probably would be expecting him, and he might not be able to make it or help  
out anymore. Jack couldn't face calling him, which he also felt bad about, but he had no idea what to say, how to explain the situation. Groaning and rubbing his forehead he got back to reading and  
highlighting.

Jack had worked for a little bit when he heard a knock on his door. Jack looked at his door, not  
entirely sure if he was going crazy or not.

_Knock. Knock._

Jack remained sitting, he wasn't entirely sure who was bothering him now of all times, but listened to  
see if they went away.

"Oi! Frostbite, if yer inside open the bloody door! Casey and the dills out here told me this was your  
room, so open up."

Jack's heart fluttered as the Australian accent came through the door, and once it hit his ears, he  
scrambled with his things trying to stand up. He tripped a bit on his chair as he got up, but quickly shook it off, and opened the door.

Jack's heart and stomach did flips as he laid eyes on Aster's smirking face.

"There ya are, Frostbite," Aster smiled. "Thought maybe ya were avoiding me."

Jack shook his head, not entirely sure what else to do, he was so happy he could barely stand it, and  
the smile on his face must have been huge, because Aster gave him a questioning smile.

"Oi, you look like you've just met the Easter Bunny," both chuckled a bit at the joke. Then Aster  
held up a white paper bag, "Brought food." Jack stepped aside, inviting Aster inside, still not entirely sure what was going on. Aster rustled Jack's hair as he passed, causing Jack's heart to lift. Once Aster was inside Jack closed the door behind him, only slightly noticing the questioning looks from his hall mates.

"Brrrr! Mate, yer room is freezin, ya tryin to catch a cold?" Aster complained, rubbing his shoulders  
ferociously for warmth. "I know you said you liked the cold, but this is crazy!"

"Sorry, do you want a blanket?"

"Why don't you just turn the heat up, ya bugger?"

"Can't need it this temperature for snow-globes."

Then Aster smacked his forehead, and he groaned. "Shit."

"What?" Jacked asked concerned.

"Yer snow-globe, for that dill who needs it Monday or whatever, I have it finished but I left it at my  
place. Sorry Frostbite." Aster looked genuinely upset, and Jack had honestly forgotten all about that.

"Honestly, I forgot," Jack chuckled lightly, "It is no problem. I will just pick it up from you tomorrow  
or something."

"No, I will bring it to  
you, no problem," Aster said turning away from Jack, and pulling a blanket off  
of his bed.

"What? No you have a lot to do to get ready for Easter, it is ok, I can-" Aster held up a hand.

"Casey told me what Mr. Black did ta ya, about yer papers ya gotta write," There was a pause, "Sorry  
Frostbite, that is my fault." Two unnecessary apologies in the span of a  
minute?

Jack cocked his head and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "What are you talking about, you didn't  
give me a crazy ton of work."

"Nah, but Mr. Black is my neighbor, and he hates Easter celebration, and every year he tries to find a  
way to make sure that it doesn't go on." Aster sat down on the floor, wrapped the blanket tighter around himself, and unfolding the bag and taking out the food. "He saw you were helping me, and we got a lot done together, being the amazing team that we are," Aster gave Jack a smile at his own  
comment, and Jack couldn't help but smile back. "So he gave ya all that bloody work so ya couldn't help me, so sorry."

Jack grabbed his opened cola off his desk and grabbed one for Aster out of his fridge, and sat across  
from Aster who was rationing out the food, and took the cola from Jack.

"Well, _you_ still don't need to apologize just sounds like Mr. Black has just always been an asshole,"  
Jack took a bite of his sandwich and with a full mouth continued, "So unless you have birth to him I don't know why you are apologizing."

Aster smiled a little, showing that he appreciated Jack's comments, but Jack could tell he still  
thought it was his own fault. Jack sighed, got on his knees, and reached across the setup of food and placing his hand on Aster's which was resting on his knee as he ate.

"Not. Your. Fault." Jack smiled at Aster trying his best to convince the giant man he  
wasn't to blame, "Mr. Black is just an ass, and he would still be an ass even if you weren't involved."

Aster smiled a bit more, then turned his hand over and gave Jack's hand a tight squeeze. Jack  
assumed that it was probably just a thank you, or a silent cheer for him. However, Jack didn't move his hand away, and neither did Aster. Jack was not very close to Aster's face, but it suddenly seemed closer than it was. His face go red, and he couldn't quite focus, although he thought that maybe Aster was blushing a bit himself.

Aster then quickly coughed, untucked his hand from under Jack's and looked away, causing Jack to  
sit Indian Style once again. Both of them sat in silence for a little while, but Aster then broke the silence, "Are those the eggs I gave you to paint?" Jack jumped a bit, looked up at Aster, and followed his finger to the box of eggs sitting on his own floor.

"Oh, yeah, there are probably about twelve I was unable to finish, sorry, I really tried, it is a  
little hard balancing all this work," Jack looked back at Aster a smile on his face, "Though I guess I don't really have to tell you about having a lot of work and not enough time."

Aster chuckled a bit,"This is very true, without you this is going to be a lot harder."

Jack's heart dropped, and the guilt was back.

* * *

Aster immediately regretted his words as they left his lips, and when he looked across at Jack he  
regretted them even more. Jack's face looked like his heart had been rolled over by a eight-wheeler. Twice.

"Oh, no, don't do that Jack, seriously! It will be ok, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," Aster tried to plea, waving his hands as if he was trying to erase whatever he just said.

"I'm so sorry…" Jack said, looking like he might cry any second.

"No, no, please, it isn't your fault like you said _Mr. Black_ is the asshole! This is all on him and trying to ruin my Easter thing! I have done this all in the past by myself, I can do it again!" Aster was trying to save it, but Jack's face seemed to drop more.

"I _know_...but I...I wanted..." Jack didn't finish his thought, instead he just looked at the ground.

"What?"

Jack looked back up at Aster, and the look he gave him both lifted his heart and crushed it at the same time.

"Don't laugh." Jack demanded, and Aster simply nodded.

"I-I wanted us to do it together...to see the finished product that _we_ did...together, that _we_ accomplished," Jack brought his knees to his face, probably trying to hide the enormous blush on his face, refusing to look at the Australian.

Aster didn't laugh, how could he _laugh _at that when he wanted the same thing? Aster wasn't sure how to explain how happy he felt, how much he wanted to wrap his arms around Jack once again. Aster wanted to tell him everything, how happy he was, how he felt the same, and how he felt about the whole Jack and Aster as _we_ and _together. _However, he couldn't, the words caught in his throat. That didn't stop his smile though.

When Jack finally glanced at Aster shyly, he soon cocked his eyebrow confused by the grin he was looking at.

"What are you so happy about?"

"I wanted that too!" Aster responded. "Mate, I wanted to work on this with ya! Ya maybe a pain in my side, Frostbite, but having ya around keeps my life interestin. Crikey! I had fun, for once, having someone help me."

Jack looked at Aster, his eyes wide, but his pout was replaced by a small smile, and Aster liked that look a lot better on him.

"Oh, uh...well...Thanks." Jack stammered out.

Aster reached over and ruffled his hair, "Don't sweat it, Frostbite. So, how about ya get yer work done, and if ya ever have time to visit me, feel free to. Ya got my number."

Jack's smile widened, and he nodded, then sat Indian Style again, and began to eat his food again. There was something different in the air as they both silently ate their food, occasionally chatting up. Aster wasn't sure if maybe he was reading too much into it but he felt that there was something in the atmosphere that was telling him there was more to this moment then he ever thought.

"Hey," Jack's voice startled Aster a bit as he was lost in his own thoughts, "I have a question about that one lake painting you have in your shop...where...where was that?"

Aster was confused, this wasn't what he expected, it was random and out of place, what had even made him think of it, "Uh, it is a lake that wasn't too far from here, maybe a forty-five minute drive. Lake Guardian, it is a place I have been to multiple times, but that day...it was beautiful."

Jack was staring at him with wonder-filled eyes. So, Aster told him more about, told him how it was the one place he could tolerate the cold the most, and he shared with him the one thing he never told anyone.

"There was this boy...he skated more beautifully than anyone I had ever seen. Honestly, I came back every year to watch him skate, or at least hope he would show up, and it was hard. But he hasn't been there in so long, but it is still beautiful. There are a lot of parents who take their children there, but the laughter, and just the serenity of snow, it is one of my favorite places to doodle egg ideas, or just to paint when I am in the mood to get away from everything. I focus well there, it is-"

"TAKE ME!" Jack interjected, which Aster should have seen coming considering he hadn't interrupted or made fun of him once as he rambled. Jack was now on his knees, bouncing in place.

Aster chuckled a bit, "What? That is something to ask of someone, and plus it is getting dark, and don't you have a paper to do?"

"I handed in one for today! So I can just work on it tomorrow! Please please please! It would be awesome!"

"Why do you want to go so bad?"

Jack stopped bouncing, and while his smile had not faded, he responded, "It is something I almost remember."

Aster felt his heart stop. This was the first time that Frostbite had said something about his lost memories and had a smile on his face. How could he deny Jack a chance to go there, when he said something like that.

"Blimey, just bring out the big guns," Jack smirked at this comment, showing he showed no remorse.

Aster sighed, "Alright. I'll take ya tonight."

Jack squealed a bit, and he grabbed the salad from Aster and gathered up all the hardly-eaten food.

"Oi, Frostbite, I wasn't done with that!"

"Yes you are! Come on! Let's go!" Jack grabbed a bag from his closet, then grabbed Aster's arm and pulled on it, till he stood up.

"What's in the bag?" Aster asked.

"Skates!" Jack said, as he continued to clutch to Aster's arm, and pulled him out of his room and the building. Aster wasn't sure how they had gotten outside so quickly, and wouldn't have realized if the crisp air hadn't hit his face.

As they walked, Jack didn't loosen his grip on Aster, he continued to pull him by his arm, as if it was going to make the older man speed up. They sped walked through campus, Aster smiling to himself at Jack's immature ways, and every time Jack said 'Hop to it Kangaroo' Aster would use his superior strength to slow the pace down a bit. This was usually met with a series of hard pulls from Jack or a punch in the arm, to which Aster would simply shake off with a laugh. Then the pace would quicken again, as they both got lost in laughter.

When Jack turned around, a huge genuine smile plastered on his face coated with laughter, Aster fought the urge to kiss him.


	16. Chapter 16

****Hey, so I tried really hard to write this since the last time it took me forever to upload, and I had part of a day off! I really appreciate that all of you are sticking with me and being so awesome! I am thinking that at least every Friday ****_or _****Sunday I will try to have a new Chapter up, depending on how busy I am. I will still upload ASAP, since I feel bad making you guys wait, because you are taking time out of your day to read my fanfic! Thank you again so much for everything, you are so amazing and I appreciate your support so much! Hope that I do not disappoint you! Love you all! :D****

**Chapter 16**

Jack would ride around on Aster's motorcycle all night if he could. When he felt the wind hit his face, and the adrenaline from not having a seatbelt, however lame that was, he felt like Superman, flying around the world and invincible. Not to mention it gave him an excuse to wrap

his arms around Aster.

The entire ride he couldn't help but smile into Aster's back, and occasionally he would lift his head towards the sky, but not matter what his smile wouldn't fade. As Jack felt the motorcycle slowing down, he removed his head from Aster's back, and looked around. They were now pulling into a parking lot the sign read "Guardian Lake." Jack felt his heart race.

Jack couldn't explain it, but ever since he first saw Aster's photo he felt like he was linked there somehow. As Aster parked, and kicked the stand up, Jack climbed off, enjoying the cool air as it whipped through his hair as he took off his helmet.

"Well it's just along this path, ya got everything?" Aster asked, as he climbed off his bike.  
Jack grabbed his skates, smiled at Aster and nodded.

They walked along the path, and with each step Jack felt his heart racing, there was something here he needed to remember, he just knew it, and he wasn't going to leave until he figured it out.

"Here ya go, Frostbite, Guardian Lake," Aster stepped out of Jack's view.

Jack couldn't breathe, the sight took him by surprise, granted it wasn't snowing, but the snow that lingered made the trees look like they were pure white, that the ground was a blanket he could roll into to make himself warm. It was beautiful, and Jack tried his best to take in every feature. The lake looked beautiful, a little patch of blue surrounded by white.

"Wow, it is rare to find this place empty, even during the spring people love to come here to have picnics," Aster's voice broke Jack away from the lake. When Jack looked over at Aster he could see the artist in Aster taking in the view, studying it, and looking at it in a different way, noticing all of the beauty. Jack wasn't sure which was more mesmerizing, Aster's eyes or Lake Guardian.

However, Jack felt the weight of his skates on his shoulder, and he got excited. There was a small park bench at the edge of the lake where Jack put his skates on.

"You don't skate?" Jack asked, now noticing Aster hadn't brought along his own pair to skate with.  
"Nah, mate, not fer me, me and cold don't mix so well."

"Then why do you come here so often?"

"Because me and beauty get along just fine," Aster responded as if it was obvious and nonchalant. Jack couldn't help but smile. Aster helped walk him to the edge of the ice, so he wouldn't trip in the snow.  
Once the blade connected with the ice, Jack's heart sang, and his instincts took over. One moment he was next to Aster at the edge of the lake, the next he was on the other side making figure eights, twirling around, and just leaving his blade mark on the entire surface.

"Woah, Frostbite, you didn't tell me you were so good!" Aster screamed over to him.

Jack took a bow, showing a bit of cockiness, as he continued to skate. Jack knew that one thing he was good at was ice skating. It came naturally to him, well, from what he could remember since waking up in that hospital a few years ago. He wondered if before the accident he skated a lot or could skate at all, was he better now? Or worse?

Jack then left his thoughts, his mind just focusing on the rush of skating around, of going backwards, forwards, on one foot, twirling. Jack didn't think, he just did it.

"Frostbite!" It wasn't until Jack heard Aster's voice that he realized it was nearly dark, meaning it was probably about 6:00, an hour sure flew by. Jack skated over to the edge of the lake where Aster was standing, smiling. "You're really good there Frosty, didn't know you had it in you."

"As good as your mystery skater?" Jack asked as he twirled around.

"Almost, ya aren't professional level there, mate." Jack pouted at this response, Aster should be one to talk, he was the one who never skated. Jack then formed a machevious plan, and with an evil smirk he grabbed Aster's arm and pulled him onto the ice. Aster let out a yelp, and fear instantly in his eyes.

"CRIKEY! JACK! WHAT THE HELL DO YA THINK YER DOING YA BASTARD!" Aster was screaming, but he clung onto Jack with a viper grip.

"Have some fun, Kangaroo, it isn't fair for me to be the only one who enjoys this," Jack was enjoying this too much, as Aster clung to him for dear life as he led him further and further onto the ice.

"I AM NOT ENJOYING THIS ONE BIT!"  
"Oh, relax, just put one foot in front of the other, it isn't so hard!"

"I HAVE SNEAKERS ON YA DILL!"

Jack pondered this for a moment, then quickly removed his arms from under Aster, and Aster fell to the ground.

"Ow! BLIMEY! YOU TRYING TO BREAK ME?" But Jack sat down on the ice and was soon taking Aster's shoes off. Aster must have realized because soon he began kicking his feet around. "OI! STOP IT! YOU GONE MAD?!"

"Just take off your shoes, you can wear my skates."

"Ya have gone mad, ya little bugger! I won't fit into yer skates!"

"I have big feet, now come on!"

Jack removed one of his skates, his barefoot was now getting hit by the cold wind, as it touched the ice. However, he didn't mind, it was comfortable, and he had done this before. Jack handed his skate over to Aster, who glared at him but still snatched it from his hand. Jack removed the other, competely barefoot now, and loving it! He never wore socks while he skated, which could give him bad blisters, but he wanted as little material between him and the ice.

Aster's foot slipped into the skate relatively easily, which shocked Aster. "Wow, it's a bit snug, but it actually works. Aster put on the other one, and Jack helped him tie them, since he seemed at a loss for how they worked. Once they were on Jack helped Aster up, and once again Aster was gripping to Jack as if his life depended on it.

"Don't let go," but Aster said it more as a questioning plea than an order.

"Not until you are ready," Jack smiled.

For a little while they skated around like that, and as they continued Aster's grip was loosening. Finally, Aster removed his own hands from Jack's as he slowly skated around, trying not to fall, but with each step his smile grew wider and wider.

"Bloody Hell, who would have ever thought I would be ice skating!"  
"You're doing great, Kangaroo, just keep it up, just like that," Jack encouraged, his own smile reaching from ear to ear, happy that he was able to put a smile on Aster's face. Jack could easily glide next to Aster, even with his bare feet, since he wasn't going that fast.

"Oi, Frostbite, why the bloody hell are you not wearing socks? Nor shoes for that matter, yer feet are gonna fall off, mate."

Jack waved him off, "I'll be fine, I've done it before, I just have to be careful not to do it for too long, then they will freeze"

Aster gave him an uncertain side-glance, but his thoughts went immediately back to what he was doing as he almost fell. After about another ten minutes Aster had had enough.

"I can feel the blisters on my feet, mate, help me out here," Jack grabbed Aster's shoes, walked next to him to the edge, "Put my shoes on, yer not walking in the snow barefoot. Jack sighed but agreed, and then he helped Aster towards the end of the bench. When the skates were off, Jack swiped them and put them back on himself.

"Mind if I go for a few more laps?" Aster shook his head and smiled.

"Have fun ya Winter Pixie."

Jack glared, but also smiled, as he struggled to get back to the edge of the lake through the snow. When his blade hit the ice again, he was off, lost in his own world of happiness. Jack then struck and idea. He quickly stopped and turned, on the other side of the ice.

"Kangaroo! Look! I can hop just like you!" Aster looked across the way to Jack, and Jack immdiately started to jump in place.

"Oi, I'm not a Kangaroo, mate!"

"Jump! Jump! Hop Like Mr. Kangaroo!" Jack could hear Aster laughing a bit as he continued to hop in place.

Then a noise made Jack's heart sink.

Crackkk.

Then Jack remembered.

* * *

Aster was laughing so hard, he couldn't help it, Jack looked like a fool trying to hop in place on skates, and what was with that song?

Aster wiped a tear from his eyes, and looked across the lake, stunned when he saw Jack had stopped jumping and singing. He squinted his eyes, noticing that Jack wasn't even skating at all, he was only looking at his feet.

"Uh, Aster, we have a situation," Jack called, still looking at his feet panic and plea were deep in his tone.

In a moment Aster was running to the other side of the lake, faster than he ever had before, not even processing anything, just focusing. When he reached the end of the lake he saw what Jack had been staring at.

A crack in the ice, and it was only growing.

"Shit." Aster whispered, "Oi, ok, ok, Jack, calm down alright? We'll figure this out!"

Jack looked up at Aster, fear evident in his eyes.

"Look, look, uh," Aster looked around for something, anything, that could help. He then held out his hand, "Ok, ok, look just slowly walk towards me, ok? Just be careful, I will be right here, nothing bad is going to happen to you ok? Yer gonna be alright, don't give up hope!"

Aster forced a smile, which caused Jack to give a small one as well, as he focused on his feet once again. The Australian didn't dare go out onto the ice after Jack, but he placed a firm foot on the edge, noting that it was still thick. He looked to see Frostbite was still inching towards him, but his face showed his panic and he looked down.

"Look here, Frostbite, ok? Just look at me! Look here! Look!" Aster repeated until Jack looked up at him, and continued walking, not looking down. "Yer so close Frostbite, so close!"

Crackk.

A chunk of ice gave way under Jack's left foot, and Aster felt his heart stop. Jack's left foot sunk into the water, but the rest of Jack just fell with a thud.

Jack shivered, but lifted his foot from the icy water. Aster stepped his other foot onto the ice, he knew it was safe when it didn't crack under the weight of him. He just needed to get Jack a little closer.

"You're ok, you're ok! I won't let anything happen, alright? I'm right here, Frostbite," Aster wasn't sure if he was comforting Jack or himself. Jack didn't move though, he was obviously too scared, afraid of what would happen if he stood again, or moved. As Jack looked into Aster's eyes, he recognized the realition that Jack was having, that Jack was remembering his incident from when he was younger.

As the ice cracks were spreading Aster knew he had to do something.

"Yer so close Frostbite, just a little further, C'mon, I'll buy ya a nice cup of coco, so just get yer arse over here!" This banter seemed to distract Jack from his predicament.

"Kangaroo, how about you stop being an ass! If I fall in you better jump in after me!"

"Ya bet yer arse I will!" Aster was determined to get Jack to safety. The pale boy, now had a red tint to his face, which Aster managed to think was adorable with the thousand of other things going on in his head, but soon he was back on the young man in front of him and the precarious situation.

"Well, C'mon Frostbite we got shit to do!" Aster kept with the tactic of insults, to distract Jack.

"Kangaroo, you aren't helping much," Jack looked like he was a little peeved.

"C'mon, yer gonna have to write yer paper or Mr. Black will give your corpse an F,"

"That makes me want to fall into the ice." Jack had stood up again , though and was slowly inching towards the edge.

"Oi, if you aren't gonna do this fer me, so I don't have a sleepless night then-"

"Only one sleepless night?"

"Oi, yer not that great, Frosty"

"HEY!"

Aster laughed, "Well, bloody hell you are a needy kid, c'mon, you said yer sister was coming out to see you soon right? Don't want her to find a corpse do ya?"

This lit a fire in Jack, his eyes widened and he must have realized what Pippa would be like if he passed.

"Damnit, Bunny, you had to go and bring out the big guns didn't you?" Jack had a purpose now, as he glided on the ice towards Aster, and he was really close.

"Ya bet!"

Cracck.

Aster flung out his arms to Jack, who reached back, and Aster grabbed him as the ice beneath him started to fall. Within seconds Aster had pulled Jack to him, and was now clutching the small boy in his arms. Watching as the giant hole, where Jack had been, was looking at them.

"Damn, I was almost two for two there, huh?" Jack had a light tone in his voice, but Aster could feel him shaking, so he held him closer to him.

"Rotten luck, ya got there, mate." Jack chuckled softly, but they were soon drowned out by tiny sobs. Aster felt Jack clutch tightly onto Aster's jacket, as he stood there, shaking and crying, whether from relief or shock, he didn't know, but he just held the boy tightly.

They stayed like that for a little until Jack's shivers lessened a bit, and he broke the embrace, wiping his tears with his hoodie sleeve.

"Sorry."

"Don't be, Frostbite, glad yer safe, I would have been heart-broken if ya'd of fallen in. How about we head back now though? Get ya nice and warm?"

Jack nodded, as they walked to the bench, where he put his shoes and socks on, and then they proceeded to leave the park. They came across a family, who was holding skates.

"Careful, mate, the ice isn't very thick today at the one end, just be careful." Aster warned, the family thanked him but proceeded towards the lake.

As the rode off, Jack's grip around Aster's waist was tighter, but he couldn't feel a smile on his back at all, but he couldn't blame the young guy for not being all smiles and bubbles now. Not after almost falling into the ice again.

When they arrived back to the shop, Aster quickly took Jack upstairs to the loft, and started the tea kettle to boil some hot coco. Then he went into his bedroom, grabbed a blanket, tossed it to Jack, and started a fire. They sat in front of the fireplace, as they waited for the water to boil.

"Thanks," Jack whispered and Aster was barely able to hear him.

"Ya bet, Frostbite," Aster placed a firm and comforting hand on Jack's shoulder. "So...you remembered?"

Jack nodded.

"Well, it isn't all bad then, mate."

"It isn't bad in any sense." Aster was shocked and he looked over at Jack to see him smiling genuinely at Aster. "I saved her, Aster, I was able to save my little sister!" His smile grew.

Aster smiled softly at Jack's selflessness and courage, he had just had another life-threatening situation, but he was still able to smile and see the silver lining in the situation. This was one of the reasons Aster had started developing feelings for Jack, and he couldn't help that his heart beat furiously as he looked upon the pale young man.

As Jack smiled at Aster, their shoulders slightly touching, the light reflecting off of Jack's perfect blue eyes and other features, Aster could once again feel the urge to kiss Jack.

But this time, he didn't fight it.


	17. Chapter 17

****Hello! So, I still feel terrible that I was not here for last week, so I am updating again! You are all so wonderful and kind with your reviews, and your critiques are so unbelievable helpful! I am so unbelievably thankful for everything you guys are doing to support me, you're all so kind! I really hope that I do not disappoint you, and that you are enjoying the story! Honestly, the reviews and favorites make my day everyday, and make me wanna write constantly! I can't say thank you enough times for taking time out of your day to read this, and for being so kind! I will get the next chapter up ASAP!****

**Chapter 17**

Jack wasn't sure how or when it had happened, one moment he was smiling at Aster, and now he was kissing him. Not that he was complaining, it was wonderful.

Had he started this? Did Aster? Jack was on such a high he couldn't remember or even think clearly.

_Kreeeeeeeeee_

Both Aster and Jack jumped back when they heard the tea kettle going off, their eyes locked on each other, both looking like a deer in the headlights. Suddenly, Jack felt very aware of what just happened, it all came to him in blast. As he looked over at the Aussie, their eyes lingering for a moment, he saw his face turn bright red, causing the same reaction in his own.

The tea kettle got louder.

"I hear ya, I hear ya," Aster mumbled, as he got up to turn the kettle off. Jack watched him walk into the kitchen and turn it off, he still couldn't quite believe what had just happened.

"Hot coco?" was all Aster could ask, Jack noticed he was shaking a bit, he worried if it was from excitement or regret. Either way Jack's nerves were shaking as well, and all he could muster was a "Mhhmm."

He turned away from Aster, and looked into the fire, his thoughts catching up with him. Aster had kissed him. It was soft, and Jack thought ment it might to have been quick, but he quickly had wrapped his arms around him holding the tan man from breaking the kiss.

Jack cursed himself for being too forward, for making this whole thing more than it should have been, but how could he help it? It might have been the only chance he would get. Then again, Aster was still allowing him to stay, was still making him hot chocolate.

A small blue mug reading _Macy's,_ was brought into view bringing him back from his thoughts. He looked up at the man who had previously been kissing but could now not make eye contact.

"Thanks." Jack mumbled.  
Aster simply nodded, then proceeded to sit in his chair, instead of on the ground with Jack, who noticed that the older man was still bright red, not looking at Jack, and seemed to lost in deep thought. Maybe he was trying to convince himself that he hadn't just done that. Jack felt weird just staring at Aster so he looked back into the fire, sipping his delicious hot coco, and feeling the awkwardness in the air.

Neither made a sound, and neither probably knew about the time that was passing, because before Jack knew it, he had washed out his entire cup of hot coco. Had Jack enjoyed it? Was it good? He was too deep in thought as he drank he only remembered slightly thinking it was good, but he wasn't sure if that actually happened or not.

"Uh, maybe...maybe ya should leave." Aster's voice broke him from his trance. Jack quickly spun to see the man still was not looking at him.

_Damnit._ Jack thought to himself, this was _not_ good, he had pushed things too far. "Wh-why?" He didn't quite want to leave without first getting a sense of things. However, Aster didn't respond, he merely turned an even brighter shade of red, which Jack didn't think was possible.

"We-We should talk about, uh, _that,_" Jack needed to talk about it, he couldn't leave things like this, he would never be able to sleep or focus.

"Bloody hell..." Aster whispered to himself, but Jack caught it, "Look, Frostbite, there isn't anything to talk about...that..._that _should not have happened...Sorry."

Jack's heart split in two.

"Why-why are you apologizing?"

"I shouldn't...this shouldn't have happened, it was a mistake."

Jack's heart shattered.

_"Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry."_ Jack told himself, as he stood up. "Oh, uh, yeah, ok... I'm sorry too..." No response. Jack was heading towards the door, his head hung low, and tears now really threatening to break their way out of his eyes. Jack turned the door knob, and opened the door, getting ready to run.

_"Hey, Jackster, if you find someone, someone who makes you happier than anything, someone who __**compliments**__ you, not completes, you should know how awesome you are just on your own! But if you find them, you better give that all you got, because that is usually a once in a lifetime thing."_ A voice, a memory from somewhere and someone he didn't know, popped into his head. However, this filled Jack with more encouragement than he thought possible.

Jack turned around and faced Aster, slamming the door shut behind him, it caused Aster to jump and look in his direction. However, once their eyes met the tan man looked away once more.

"I told you-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU TOLD ME!" Aster was stunned, and Jack could tell, that as he turned to look Jack in the eyes, Jack had his attention. "YOU KISSED ME FIRST! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO STARTED THIS AND NOW YOU SAY IT WAS A MISTAKE! I DON'T BUY IT!"

Aster scowled, but it wasn't very convincing, "Look here ya dill! I don't care what happened, it wasn't supposed to happen!"

"WHY NOT? HUH?"

"BECAUSE IT WASN'T!" Aster was now yelling too, and he stood up, as if ready to fight.

"SCREW THAT! THAT ISN'T AN ANSWER WHY WASN'T THAT SUPPOSEdD TO HAPPEN? BECAUSE IT DID! IT HAPPENED! AND I FOR ONE AM GLAD IT DID!" Jack felt a bit of weight come off his shoulders at his confession.

Aster, on the other hand, was not expecting that, he stumbled on his words for a moment, before saying, "Are ya mad?"

Jack felt his heart shatter into even smaller pieces, but he let Aster continue.

"Yer _happy_ about this are ya? Yer _mad_! How could this ever work? How could _we_ ever work? It's impossible! It's crazy!"

Jack held his ground, there was something there, something Aster wasn't saying.

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I KNOW MORE ABOUT YOU THEN YOU DO! HOW CAN I BE WITH SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T KNOW THEMSELVES? YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOU TRULY ARE! SO HOW CAN YOU BE SO SURE YOU WOULD BE HAPPY WITH ME?  
YOU ARE LOST!"

Jack couldn't find the words to respond. How? This was true, this was all true.

Jack was lost. Now more than ever.

* * *

Aster hated saying this all to Jack, he _hated _it more than anything. Honestly, he couldn't be happier if he tried, but here he was messing up his own life.

Jack looked so...broken...and Aster wanted more than anything to hug him, to bring this all into light, and explain everything...but he couldn't. Jack slowly turned, and Aster did nothing to stop him despite what his head was screaming. Aster didn't relax until he heard the door chime of his shop go off, signaling Jack was not in the building.

Aster fell to his knees, completely exhausted both mentally and physically. He felt like crying, first, out of pure happiness that he had finally kissed Jack and it had been so perfect, then he wanted to cry because he had just broken his heart and the heart of the boy he had been crushing on.

This wasn't what he wanted, honestly, he wished that he didn't have to say any of the things he said. Truthfully, Aster didn't think it would be good for Jack, not only when he is so confused about himself and his past to be with someone, but also there was the age thing, . Aster couldn't quite bring himself to get over it, not for his own sake, he didn't care what people thought, but what is people thought bad about _Jack_? What if they judged him for not only being with a man, but for being with a man who was so much older? Aster knew that he didn't quite look thirty, but what could he do?

"I'm selfish," Aster admitted to himself, not denying that this was entirely his fault, and even if he had acted in what he thought would protect Jack, he was really protecting himself. How would he admit to himself and others that he was falling for a _kid _twelve years younger? What if people stopped asking for his art when they found out he might be a homosexual? Worse of all…what if Jack left? Jack had returned that kiss, sure, but what if something happened between them, and Aster was happy, then Jack decided he was too old? Aster would break.

But these thoughts were so selfish. He had just broken Jack in the same way he didn't want to be broken. Breaking yourself is hard, but being broken by someone else was entirely different level of pain.

"No more selfishness, no more."

Aster told himself that if Jack came by again, if he talked about a girl or _anyone_ else, he would be happy for him. Next time he saw Jack, he would smile and pretend all was peachy, that the kiss never happened.

"Nice, Aster, ya just dug yer own grave," he told himself, as he stood up once again. For suddenly feeling so empty his heart sure felt weighed down. Aster walked into his bedroom, not caring about the time or what he had to get done. No, he couldn't focus now, as he plopped down onto his bed, hoping tomorrow he could wake to a different dream. A different ending than today. Could he start over? That was the last thing he thought before his mind drifted away.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Aster groaned, looked at his alarm clock. 7:00 a.m. It was Saturday, he didn't need to get up, but he hated sleeping in, plus there was much to do, he couldn't waste a day.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _The beeps on his alarm got progressively louder, but Aster just stared at his clock, as if watching the seconds go back in front of his eyes. He hadn't woken up to a new shiny day, he woke emptier than he had ever been, but the weight in his heart kept him felt like he was weighed down onto the bed.

Easter. The thought was the only thing that gave him the strength to get up. He had to get this done for the kids. He had to focus on that.

Aster realized that he had slept in his clothes from the day before, so he quickly got up and showered. Before he could even think again, his mind was caught in the daze of Jack. The good and the bad, and as Aster thought he realized that he had managed to destroy his own heart. If there was a medal for that, he was sure he would win.

When Aster finally was back into his own mind, thoughts of Jack tracing back to Easter he was already starting to cook his hard boiled eggs for the hunt. He reminded himself to get more Pam and olive oil, to help the eggs stay fresh for longer.

As they cooked he went into his closet, grabbed a giant box, which read, "Rabbit exhibit." He had bought this the second year, when he realized that the kids enjoyed playing with the bunnies, and why pay extra for renting the bunnies for a day with the cage, when it was cheaper just to have the bunnies. It took a little while to assemble and disassemble, but he had done it enough times that it would only took about an hour and a half to two hours.

Aster looked at his clock, 9:00. How had he managed to kill two hours? Getting ready, and starting egg boiling, then again, he hadn't remembered doing it. Aster shook it from his mind, and let it go, taking all the pieces of the bunny pen out of the box. Aster forgot his toolbox, and went to retrieve it, he went into the back room where he kept his toolbox.

He looked out the window, staring into his back lot, to see the sun shining a beautiful day.

Aster's heart dropped as his eyes looked upon his motorcycle.

Jack's skates were still strapped to the back of his bike, he knew he said he would smile when he saw Jack next, but he wasn't ready to see him just yet.

"Shit!" Aster said to himself, slamming his fist onto the table. Those snow-globes, he had to get them to Jack too, and soon, he couldn't wait. Aster sighed, grabbed his toolbox and headed back upstairs, he would deal with this later, figure it out as he worked maybe.

As Aster worked on his bunny crate, he wanted to think about Jack a bit, but the focus was never on how to get him what he needed, it was that look on his face when he said such horrible things to him. He looked more lost and devastated than he had ever seen him, worse than when he had lost all his hair.

Aster continued to build the hut, and replaced the eggs every fifteen minutes, boiling more, and the ones boiled were sprayed with Pam or dipped in olive oil. Between the two Aster could feel time slipping by, and when he went to go switch the next batch of eggs it was 12:15.

"Crikey…this would be so much easier if Frostbite were here," Aster sighed, rubbing his temples to try to stop the headache and thoughts from entering his mind once more. He had made this bed, and now he had to sleep in it. Alone.

Aster wondered if Jack would ever come back, granted he also had work to do, but should one chapter and summary take all day? Would he come by if he had time?

One moment Aster wants to see Jack and hug him, then the next he finds himself hoping Jack never shows up. Either way his heart beat anxiously, unsure of what he really wants.

_Knock. Knock. _

Aster looked at his door.

"Hello?" Aster called out, afraid of the response.

"We need to talk," he heard from a familiar voice on the other side.

Aster's heart sank.

* * *

(Sorry to put this here, but this guest seemed a little upset and worried, and I wanted to respond, I didn't know how else to! Please don't think that I don't appreciate all the comments left by guests, they seriously are all so amazing, and you guys say the nicest things in the world! I promise that when this story is over, or when I get a chance I will be responding to every review, no matter how long it takes! I love you all and can't thank you enough!3)

To: Kony (Guest): Please know that you were not harsh at all, you did not come off pompous sorry to put this on the chapter, but I didn't want you to feel bad in the least and this was the only way I knew how you might see it! It really helped me a lot, and I appreciate it! I do ice skate a bit myself, so I know that snug=good, but I think I was bending the reality a bit to make the story more interesting ^^; I will definitely keep that in mind for the future though, because it is a really really good point you make! And if you have any advice, or things I should know, please Do **not** hesitate to let me know! Your critique was truthful, nicely said, positive, and super helpful! Thank you! :)


	18. Chapter 18

****Sorry that I am a day late! I am on Spring Break now, but the previous week was hectic with classwork and studying! I am so so sorry! You are all so amazing and sweet with all of your reviews, favorites, and follows! I appreciate all of your support even if you are just taking the time to read my story thank you so unbelievably much for taking that time out of your day! You guys are amazing! Hope that you enjoy this next chapter, I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter, and I will get the next one up ASAP! Thank again and love you all!****

**Chapter 18**

Jack knocked on the door, he was a little bit nervous, but he didn't believe he really had a reason to be. That is, unless questions were asked, but he had already made up a lie and told himself he would get out ASAP. The box wasn't heavy, but carrying it all the way here was a nuisance

"Coming," chirped a happy little voice on the other side of the door.

The door opened and Jack was now face to face with the fragile looking Tooth.

"Jack!" she squealed wasting no time shoving her hands into his mouth.

"Gwt tso tee oo Tewt." Jack tried to communicate, but with his mouth hoisted open it was hard to talk. Tooth blushed and backed away.

"Sorry sorry, Good to see you too Jack," she said, causing Jack to be surprised she had understood what he had said. "It is a coincidence you are here I was hoping to visit you and Aster while on my lunch break!" She paused taking in the time and place. "What bring you to my office so early? I open in about half an hour, but if you need a check up or something for your teeth I can take you now!"

Jack shook his head, then slightly lifted the box that was in his hands, "I was wondering if you could drop this off to Mr. Bunnymund for me, today?"

Tooth looked at it questioningly and then at Jack, not quite processing the information.

"Why, don't you take it to him? Aren't you going to be seeing him today?"

Jack shook his head again, trying not to let his voice betray him he responded, "No, I, unfortunately have a lot of homework to do, and I don't have time, and I hoped you could get it to him?"

Tooth nodded, but she still looked at him, as if she knew that something else was up, and she didn't quite buy Jack's story.

"So, what's in here?" Tooth asked as Jack handed her the box.

"Easter Eggs I painted for Mr. Bunnymund,"

"Jack, why do you call him Mr. Bunnymund, I have never heard you call him that before?"  
"That's his name, right? Why not?" Jack's voice cracked betraying his attempt at a cool composure.

"You never called him that before, and the way you are saying it now makes it sound like you are...well, distant. Like two co-workers who see each other and just say hello in passing." Tooth observed.

"What happened, Jack?"

Jack had to look away when he saw the concerned look spread across Tooth's face. Tooth was definitely like a mother, because with simple looks she could get you to tell her everything, make you want to cry and just get it all off of your chest.

"Nothing," Jack knew that he was not convincing anyone as he tried to distract himself a bit by counting the dots on the sidewalk.

Jack felt a hand grab his chin lightly, and force his attention into Tooth's motherly and concerning eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

Jack fought back tears, and forced the worst fake smile he had ever given, "Honestly, it was nothing too bad, it should be ok. Look, I am sorry I really have to go do some school work now."

Tooth let go of her grasp on his chin, but her look did not change, Jack turned away quickly before he really did just break down and tell her everything.

Jack nearly ran to his dorm room, afraid that if he didn't distance himself from Tooth, or further from Mr. Bunnymund's place, he would run to either and spill his guts.

When Jack entered his room he quickly closed his door. He sure had already gotten a lot of errands done for it to be 9:00 a.m. on a Saturday morning. He quickly opened his textbook and grabbed his highlighter, he needed to keep his mind from wandering.

Jack then focused on his paper, on his work, he had so much, and it provided a good distraction. With even the tiniest opening of a break, Jack knew his thoughts would be flooded with the previous night. He didn't want to think about that. No. The Great Depression was much more interesting. He was almost done the Chapter now, and then he would get started on his first paper.

Jack hoped to get at least two done today, so that he could have one day off if he really needed it. Though, he guessed now he wouldn't really need it. Shit, a break in his thoughts.

Aster's face, Jack couldn't quite tell why, but Aster's face as he yelled at Jack had said so much more than his words. Though, his words had distracted him from his face. But even in the blur of it all, Jack saw Aster's eyes.

Those eyes. So sad, so...broken. More broken then perhaps Jack felt. Perhaps. Those eyes, were what had really made Jack break himself. Through that scowl, that was it, a scowl was on his face, but it wasn't really a scowl. Protection maybe? From what?

" .Work." Jack repeated to himself, as he slowly was able to focus back on the work in front of him. He continued to read and highlight important facts in the book. When he reached the last page he began to type his paper, which proved to be easier than he thought. There was a lot of information in the chapters, and then to describe his reflections and why it helped in the long-run, wasn't too bad either.

About half-way through his paper Jack stopped to look at his clock 10:32. He groaned a bit, but at this rate he might be able to get a lot of work done today. Jack clicked on his music player, it usually helped him concentrate as he worked, and he would need all the help he could get to get through all this work.

As Jack continued his paper, focusing very hard as a variety of music played in the background, but it acted as white noise. Before he knew it Jack had finished paper number two, if you counted the original paper. With a quick review of the grammar and content, he then emailed it to Mr. Black, noting that it was now 11:00 a.m.

Jack's stomach growled, distracting him, he remembered he still had a half-eaten sandwich in his fridge. When he opened the fridge, his heart dropped a bit. It was weird to think that not even 24-hours ago he was sitting with Aster enjoying his company, and now he knew that now he would not even be able to look at his face.

Jack grabbed his sandwich from ontop Aster's unfinished salad. He hesitated a bit, but decided to grab the salad too. Jack sat down at his desk, moved his books to the side, and dug into his food. First he ate his BLT sandwich, it was cold, but for some reason Jack enjoyed it better that way. When he was finished the BLT he looked down at the salad, and for some reason Jack felt a lump in his throat.

Quickly, Jack tore off the lid to the salad, and ate it quickly, thinking that maybe if he ate the proof from last night, that he could pretend it never happened, erase it from existence. Jack had to admit he did not really like carrots, but he continued to eat the salad anyway.

However, once he finished and he looked down at the empty salad tin he just felt guilty that he ate Aster's food. Jack threw out his trash quickly, he didn't need to think about it anymore; however, he soon found himself thinking about the eggs he decorated and had given them to Tooth. He wondered if she had given them to Aster yet or not.

Then Jack got to thinking, did Aster want him to come back and help him? Did Aster want to talk about last night? Should Jack have delivered the eggs and pretended that nothing happened? Should he just face Aster, tell him what an ass he is and forget him? Where the hell would he get his snowglobes painted at?

Shit.

That was when Jack remembered that Aster still had two of the snow globes that Jack needed, and getting them back would be difficult. Jack buried his hands in his face, and let out a moan.

* * *

"Come in!" Aster called.

"I need you to get the door, my hands are full," said Tooth from the other side of the door. Aster quickly walked to the door and opened it, Tooth's figure was hidden behind a pretty big box she was struggling to hold the box. Aster quickly took the box from Tooth's arms, and noted that it wasn't heavy, but it must have been the size that Tooth has struggled with.

"Hey, Tooth," Aster turned and put the box on the counter, and then turned back around to see an angry Tooth with her hands on her hips. Tooth was a tiny little thing, and Aster could surely win in any fight, but Tooth had a way, this look that struck fear to your very core. Aster didn't know what he had done, but he knew that he was in for it.

"Don't 'hey' me, you have some explaining to do," Tooth intensed her glare, and Aster took a step back as if Tooth had just struck him. Tooth walked forward with purpose, and backed Aster up against the edge of the counter.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Jack?" Tooth poked Aster in the chest with every word she said.  
"What makes ya think I did anything? What did Jack do that made it seem like he was off?" Aster was genuinely curious about Jack, and he needed information on him.

"Those," Tooth said pointing to the box on the counter, "Are your eggs that he painted, and when I asked if he was coming today he said he had too much work." Aster felt his heart drop.

"Plus, he looked like he was about to cry when I asked him what was wrong, and he said that nothing important happened? If that was true he would so have spent the time to come see you! No matter how busy!"

"What? That has nothing to do with me, the bugger is probably busy, Mr. Black gave him a lot of homework, so it is true." Aster wasn't necessarily lying, but he knew he wasn't telling the truth ever.

"Don't lie to me," Tooth warned.

"Look, we had a little fight, don't worry about it."

"I said don't lie." The look she gave him made even his soul shake.

Aster sighed.

"Crimey, allright, look the bugger was here, and uh, we kissed," Tooth gasped and covered her mouth, but he could tell she was smiling. She was bouncing slightly, obviously trying to hold back her happiness and squeals.

"Don't ya get all excited ok...it was a mistake. That never shoulda happened, and I told Jack just that!" Aster manuvered from the edge of the counter, and walked into the kitchen, and reached into the fridge for a beer.

"Want a coldie?"

"No! Don't change the subject! What did you say? Why would you say that to him?" Tooth walked over and grabbed the beer from Aster's hands as he was taking a drink, spilling a bit on his shirt.

"Hey!" Aster complained, and turning to the sink to get the beer from his shirt.

"How could you say that to him? And wait, since when have you called him Jack?" Aster noted that Tooth made a good point. He felt like he was no longer close enough to call him Frostbite.

"This is crazy! Jack called you Mr. Bunnymund today! You are so...so STUPID Aster!" Aster felt his heart drop a bit at that news. "You are so stupid and, and a...a BUTTHEAD!"

Aster turned to Tooth, he wanted to laugh, because he was pretty sure he had not been called a butthead and that was probably the meanest thing that Tooth had ever said to anybody in all seriousness. However, the look she gave him made his urge to laugh immediately disappear.

"Look, Tooth, I get what you are trying to do," Aster looked away again pretending to be busy with his shirt. "But honestly, it would not work out between me and Jack."

"Why? Because you are happy with him? Because he makes you try your best and you actually like being around him? Because he makes you smile more often, and has made you think before acting and saying stupid shit? Because you care about him and would do anytihng to make him smile?"

Aster turned around, it was his turn to glare. "How do you know any of that is true?"

"Aster, you may not know it, and maybe it is just because we have been friends for so long, but it is so obvious how much happier you are when Jack is around. North and Sandy agree that ever since you met Jack you have been so much happier, and your temper has not been as crazy!"

Aster felt a bit insulted when she mentioned his temper, but he couldn't actually disagree that he didn't have a short fuse.

"So WHY? Why would you do that to him and yourself?"

Aster slammed his fist on the counter. Temper. "BECAUSE HE IS TWELVE YEARS YOUNGER! HE IS TWENTY YEARS OLD! I AM NOT GOING TO HAVE HIM FOCUS ON ME WHEN HE COULD BE MUCH HAPPIER WITH SOMEONE HIS OWN AGE!"

Tooth was a bit startled at this response, before she gave him a sigh, "Are you kidding me...that is your reason? His age?"

"There is a bit more than that."

"Like what?"  
"Like what if people don't want art from a homo, or what if JACK gets made fun of for being with an older man," He paused for a minute. "What if Jack leaves?"

Tooth sighed, "That isn't going to happen, and even if it did, are you saying you aren't willing to try since there is that chance. Aster this will be something you regret later in life if you don't try. You need to talk to Jack, explain everything, be sure that he sees your side! You can't do this to yourself!"

Aster silently walked over to his work desk, picked up a smaller box than the egg box, brought it over and handed it to Tooth.

"Can you take these to Jack for me?" Tooth looked at them and then got frustrated.

"NO! I am not going to be the messenger!"

"Please Tooth...look I can't face Jack right now, I am not even sure what to say...I-I can't. Plus, Easter is a week away, and I don't have time."

Tooth sighed, "Fine. But no more! Anything else between you two you guys handle!"

"If I grab his skates too do you think you can manage to get them to him?"

Tooth nodded, but she didn't look pleased. Aster walked Tooth downstairs, got Jack's skates off his bike, and said goodbye to Tooth.

" Remember Aster, somehow you need to fix this. I am not going to have you and Jack both be depressed and mopey." Aster nodded, though he wasn't really sure if he would follow through, and Tooth knew that too, but she proceeded to walk away.

Aster rubbed his forehead, this was too much for him in one day, and to add to his immense guilt Tooth had to come in and say all of that. He tried to process all of this as he walked back upstairs. Aster's heart dropped again when he saw the box on the counter.

Jack was definitely not coming today, and that made Aster feel lonlier than he had ever felt before. He went over to the box, and opened the lid to see the array of colors and each painted nicely. Aster didn't think he could possibly feel worse, until he picked up one of the eggs and saw the effort that Jack put into it.

It was a green base, around the top and bottom there were swirls painted in white, and Aster admired the effort and workmanship. Aster could picture Jack sitting at a desk, and focusing, probably humming a happy tone. Aster smiled at the picture in his head, but soon frowned when he realized he would probably never see this scene, never see a smiling or happy Jack, and this broke him more than he ever thought possible.

Aster placed the egg back in the box, when a multi-colored egg caught his attention. He picked it up, and suddenly had the biggest urge to run to Jack, apologize and confess anything. Aster couldn't though, so instead he simply examined the egg for a little longer, than placed it into his pocket.

Aster couldn't explain it, but he knew that that egg was meant for him, and that it said more than Jack and Aster could ever truthfully say to each other.


	19. Chapter 19

**** HEY! Sorry this is not as quick as I wanted up, but honestly I kept changing the chapter, I am still not 100% on it, but it is better than the first time I wrote it! I really hope you all enjoy this chapter and I do not disappoint! Thank you so much to everyone who is continuing to read this story (OH goodness we are on Chapter 19..) Sorry this fanfic is so long! I am having so much fun writing this though, and it is thanks to all of you and your amazing support! Thank you so much for everything! You are all so wonderful and I love you all! I will continue ASAP! Please enjoy Chapter 19** **

**Chapter 19**

Jack woke up Sunday to a knock on his door. He looked at his clock and groaned when he read 10:30 a.m. He didn't want to sleep in this late, but after finishing three of Mr. Black's papers and chapters from the previous day his brain and body were fried.

"JACCCK, it's me CASEY! Are you dead?" Casey's voice came through his door.

Jack begrudgingly got out of bed, "Ugh, hold on a second." he said as he walked over the door, in his pajamas and opened the door. He wasn't paying attention the fact that he didn't have a shirt on, but it became clear once he saw Casey's blushing face.

"Eep!" Casey squealed looking away, "Jack, uh, maybe put on a shirt? I know we are friends, but seriously?" She laughed nervously. Jack just looked down at what was in her arms, "What's in the box?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Put on a shirt and the box is all yours," Casey said still looking away.

Jack honestly didn't think it was a problem, but he figured if Casey was uncomfortable then he would put on a shirt. Lazily he turned around, walked to his dresser and pulled out a white T-shirt.

"It's decent now, you can come in," Jack said teasingly.

Jack turned to have the box shoved into his arms.

"From Toothina, who got it from Aster," Jack's heart felt a pang of hurt at his name. "It's snow-globes is what Toothina said. Skates too?" Casey looked at Jack obviously wanting an explanation.

"How did you see Tooth?" Jack asked trying to change the subject.

"She was on her way here, ran into her, she was struggling with the box, it isn't that heavy, but it was too big for her arms to wrap around."

"Oh, well, thanks! See ya!" Jack tried to rush her out the door, but with no success. He _really_ didn't want to talk about it, but at the same time he wanted to scream all his thoughts and vent.

"Oh, ho, no! I know that something is bothering you! You haven't stopped fidgeting since I knocked. What is going on?"

"Nothing..." Jack couldn't convince anyone with his response.

Casey shut the door, and then sat down on his floor, legs crossed, and patted the floor. Jack smirked and cocked his eyebrows, but sat across from her nonetheless.

"Alright. Spill. What is wrong with you?"

Jack reached over and grabbed his hoodie that was sitting on the floor, and threw it over his head. Providing him with some comfort. Then looked over at Casey, not much expression on his face, trying to figure or where to start.

"Why do you always wear that?" Casey asked, seeming to try to start something of a conversation, and to give Jack some time to think.

"Not sure...it comforts me"

Casey seemed to hesitate, a look of concern flashed across her faces as if she was pondering whether to ask the next question. "Who...gave it to you?"

Jack felt that there was some meaning behind this question, but in all honesty he didn't know and he told Casey just that, with a shrug of his shoulders, trying to act tough.

"So, what's on your mind? I am going to assume Aster is involved."

Jack looked at her, surprised but nodded, "How-"

"We are good friends Jack, now spill."

Jack sighed and told Casey the whole story, the whole time she nodded, not showing much emotion. However, when he mentioned what Aster had screamed about his memories her face suddenly showed intense ferociousness.

When Jack was done all she said was, "Asshole." Jack had known that Casey was a good kid, in their entire friendship he heard her curse maybe twice, so he knew she was mad. It was kinda funny.

"Pardon the language, but _seriously_ the insensitive prick," Four times. "Said that to you? Ugh!"

Jack was a little afraid when she stood up and started pacing so madly that she would storm off to tell at Aster and he wasn't sure if he would stop her or not.

"It's not _all_ bad," Jack said trying to calm her down a bit. "He made me feel alone…invisible…"

This stopped Casey, and she suddenly went from killing machine to concerned mother.

"What?! No! Don't you dare ever think that!" Jack looked away from her, he wasn't sure how to approach this, it was weird when memories came back to him.

"Casey, I don't think you understand…when I felt invisible I remembered…remembered that day when you stopped that guy from punching me."

Casey froze, her eyes showing that she was trying to process what was just said to her.

"Wh-what?"

"Yeah, I remember, you…you were the first person to make me feel…real. I only remember that. When you said you've known me since high school, that was a lie wasn't it? I've known you since we were young. You've been my best friend for a while huh?..I'm sorry I can't really remember anything else, but that…that I remember."

Casey looked like she was about to cry, Jack wasn't sure if she was happy about this or not. She wasn't moving, she wasn't even blinking, she gazed into Jack's eyes, trying to comprehend everything.

"H-How?"

"I don't know how they come back, but recently they have come back. What was once a blank slate is slowly turning into fuzzy images that I _almost _remember, and when different feelings or thoughts or experiences occur, memories will flood my mind."

The next part hurt Jack to say, considering the current tension between Aster and himself.

"Mr. Bunnymund took me to Guardian Lake recently and I remembered how I got my white hair, and that I saved Pippa," he smiled a bit at that. "And I remembered the hospital when I went there with him, and now with all of this…distance? I don't know I remembered feeling alone and invisible and that memory came ba-"

Casey wrapped her arms around Jack, stopping his train of thought, and instantly started sobbing. Jack just hugged her back, and held onto her as she cried, "See? Not all bad."

Casey pushed away from him, and then punched his arm, while continuing to cry, but she now had a scowl on her face.

"Stupid! Stupid, Jack!"

"OW! Hey, what the-"

"Taking too long to remember this, but _he_ comes along and-" Casey cut herself off her eyes growing wide like she had an epiphany. "I was wrong..." she whispered, but Jack could tell that she wasn't telling him, but herself.

Jack cocked his eyebrows.

"ASTER!" Casey screamed happily, her tears were slowly stopping and a smile replaced her scowl. "I don't know what it is, but that guy…he triggers something! He is helping you remember yourself! I don't know what is wrong here, what he did to bottle this up, or release them, whatever, but…"

"But?"

"I think he is the key to your memories!" she squealed as if it was the greatest news in the world.

However, Jack felt as though his heart had been torn out of his chest. Jack feared, if this was true, he would never remember himself, because how do unlock something without the key? And with the current situation Jack wasn't sure if he would ever get his key back.

Jack feared that he would be stuck in this false present forever, forced to move on in life, but never to know where he had been, had seen, had known, or had done.

Jack didn't want to think about that, no, it couldn't be like that! What kind of cruel fate would that be to never know who you _were_ who you really _are_.

Jack was going to find his memories without Aster, prove that he was not the 'key' to unlocking all of these memories. Jack would go back to the places he was, he _might_ be connected to. He stood, planning on starting with the first place he could think of.

"Casey, mind giving me a ride?"

* * *

One week. That was all Aster could think as busied himself with all of his Easter prep work. He was busy now painting hard-boiled eggs. While he still continued to cook them and soak them in olive oil. This was always the most time-consuming part, but had to be done last so the eggs would be fresh for the ankle-biters.

"Would be easier with two…" Aster mumbled to himself, before he could catch himself.

_NO! NO! NO!_ He had done this one his own for so many years now, he could manage without an annoying boy running around and smiling. Always smiling.

Aster sighed. He really was not helping himself any with all of this thinking of Jack, it was making him think and act like an abandoned puppy. Moping around, and every time he thought he heard his door open or a creak on the floor, he would shoot his head up, remain perfectly still, wait and hope that maybe Jack was here to help. But he was met with silence, and the realization that he was just hearing things.

Aster knew that if Jack ever did come back he would smile. He would not let any of his emotions surface, nor would he apologize, he would simply bark orders, banter with him, and pretend that the other night was just a dream or illusion.

_Knock. Knock._

Aster jumped, the egg in his hand almost falling to the ground, but he managed to fumble with it, and get a good grasp on it. He quickly composed himself as best he possible could, before he called out to the person on the other side of the door.

"I have brought Calvary for assistance," North's voice boomed from the other side of the door, followed by a jolly laugh.

Aster was a little let down, but seeing his friends would probably help him out a lot. When he opened the door Tooth, Sandy, and North all stood smiling at him. Aster stepped aside as they entered the room, North's nostrils scrunched up in disgust.

"That smell is unpleasant. Is eggs?"

"Mate, my googies are everywhere, what do you think?" Aster smirked.

North picked Aster up into a big hug, which he accepted with dignity, but was relieved when the Russian put his feet back on the ground.

"So, I hear you and Jack are fighting?" North bluntly asked.

"NORTH!" Tooth squealed. "WE WERE GOING TO CASUALLY MENTION IT LATER!"

"I do not beat around bush," North stated.

Sandy nodded, agreeing with North, which just caused Tooth to sigh, even though she was obviously still panicking internally.

Aster's smile soon was replaced with a frown of disbelief, he stared blankly at his friends. "So, ya've got yer intentions for comin over? Shoulda known." Aster huffed, walking back over to the counter to continue to paint his egg.

"No! No! We really are willing to help but...well, we're worried about you. We've all called you several times today." Tooth explained. "And...well, I am afraid to leave ya alone."

Aster mockingly laughed, "Oi, that's rich, Tooth, but in case ya haven't noticed I'm not some ankle-biter who needs ya to brush me teeth for me."

Silently, Sandy placed a firm hand on Aster's arm, which usually calmed Aster down, but this time he simply shrugged Sandy from his arm. Aster continued to focus on his eggs, but soon he was lifted into the air in a vice-grip.

"CRIKEY! NORTH PUT ME DOWN AND LEAVE YA BASTARD!"

"No, not until we have talked about Bunny's feelings. Now, sit." North plopped Aster onto a chair, and North stood behind him, and held him down. Aster was slightly afraid that with the pressure North had on his shoulders he would break him. Aster still had his paint brush and egg in hand, so he quickly started to focus again. He didn't want to deal with this again, he already decided he would face Jack with a smile.

Sandy grabbed the egg from Aster's hand, and shook a scolding finger at him.

"Aster, look, I gave off Jack's snow-globes and skates to his friend Casey, she is making sure he gets them." Tooth stated, as if she had to get something off her chest.

This actually annoyed Aster a bit, he wanted it to go to JACK, and Casey probably knew what had happened by now between him and Jack and make her move. No. That's fine Casey was a sweet, age-appropriate _girl_, that Jack could date, maybe marry.

"Good." He snatched his egg from Sandy and went back to painting his egg.

Tooth sighed.

"Aster...why do you do this?"

"What?"

"Hurt yourself."

Aster paused painting, then looked up, getting defensive he said, "I _don't_ hurt myself. Crikey!"

Tooth looked sympathetically at Aster, then slowly looked toward his wrists. Aster felt offended once again, that was the _**past**_ that was not something Aster had done since he was 24.

Quickly he scrunched into his chair, trying to hide his body.

Tooth fluttered over to Aster, then placed her hands gently on his arms as she bent down in front of him.

"I know that was a long time ago, and I have no right to bring it up, but Aster..._that_, the time after you got yourself into a lot of fights, then you would go days without eating, then you would distant yourself from every female or male that even came close to caring about you. You were hurting yourself in some way...and you were...alone." Tooth paused, her words caught in her throat, but Aster was now looking into her sad eyes. "Even...even around us, I feel that you felt alone. Around kids you were happy and all smiles, but even then I didn't know how forced it was, till I saw your real one. You laughed, but...Aster, I never realized how forced your laugh was until I heard your real one. For the first time, as you talked about Jack, as we all ate dinner with Jack, when he is mentioned or around you, you are genuinely happy. With him...with him you are actually happy, and I can tell you don't feel so alone."

Aster was as surprised as Tooth as a few wet drops fell from his eyes onto her hand. Aster didn't like crying, he rarely did, especially in front of other people. Aster wasn't sure if he had ever legitimately cried in front of his friends before, yet here he was, a 32-year-old man, lightly crying.

"Aster?"

Aster couldn't look from her eyes. How could he tell her everything he was thinking now? How could he tell her that her presence, while comforting, was not enough to completely fight that feeling of emptiness and loneliness. But he loved his friends. Aster truly could not have been more grateful for his three best friends, they were there for him through thick and thin. They had been more support than anyone else, he could not imagine life without them, or before them for that matter.

Aster, however, could also not deny, that as soon as his eyes first laid upon the white-haired bugger laying on the ground, glaring at him, he felt…challenged. He felt like he had found someone who didn't accept Aster as he was, it was a person who truly wanted Aster to go above and beyond. From that first encounter Aster felt the loneliness melt slowly. However, it scared him, how this one person, one he barely knew, had more power over him than anyone else. Someone so young, someone still growing up, someone who was changing every day. That was the real reason age was so important to him, how could he be sure that someone who still needed to experience life would still want Aster in his life. What if, as Jack grew he grew into an even more caring and better person, and realized how tainted and selfish Aster was he left?

"I'm not good enough for him, Tooth, I'm really not." Aster mumbled, staring into her eyes.

Tooth squeezed his arm, the corner of her mouth turned up slightly, "Heh, well, that might be true, his teeth are a lot better than yours."

Aster couldn't help but smile a bit, not at the joke, but at the gesture.

"Tooth," Aster's smile faded quickly as he seriously explained, "What if he finds out how weak I was when I was? How weak I am now? How will I, who am so weak, handle it if he rejects me?"

"Aster…you may not think you are good or strong enough, but Jack may feel he isn't good enough for you too. He may feel that you will tire of him, since he is so young and full of energy. Jack may fear that _you_ will leave _him_. Though, unlike you, who just lives with the fear of possibly being rejected by Jack….He is living with the reality that _you_ rejected him."

The egg Aster had been working on fell onto the floor, cracking slightly.

Aster quickly brushed Tooth off as he stood, and managing to get out from North's grip, he ran into his room. He spotted the small piles that were his clothes from yesterday. Quickly he rummaged through, trying to find his pants, but also being as careful as possible. He found them, and with a swift movement he reached into the right front pocket, and pulled out what he had searched for.

In his hand he held a half light-green and half pale-blue egg. On the side of the pale blue was a white figure of a rabbit-looking species, but it was standing with the posture of a human. On the light-green side, was a white figure with a crooked staff. On the edges, where the blue and green base met, were a snowflake on one side and a heart on the other.

Aster held it up, then without a second thought, in his paint-covered clothes he raced out of his loft.

"ASTER?" He heard Tooth and North yell after him, but he ignored them.

Frostbite. He had to get to Frostbite. He had to apologize for being so selfish, stupid, and naïve.

Aster needed to talk to his Frostbite, which was all he could think as he raced down the stairs, out to the sidewalk, and into the road not focusing on anything else.

_SCREEECCCHHH_

_THUDDD_

Aster's hand went limp, its grip on the egg loosened, causing it to roll out onto the pavement, but soon it was as still as its owner.


	20. Chapter 20

****Hey guys! Sorry this is so late! Here is the next chapter, this one took a while, cause it is pretty long haha! I hope that you like this chapter! I hope that it does not disappoint! I love you guys! You continue to leave me some of the sweetest and funniest reviews in the world, and there are new followers and favorites! You are all too kind, I don't know what I did to deserve this awesome support, but I really appreciate it! Thanks for everything! Enjoy this next chapter, I will try to get up the next one ASAP!*****

**Chapter 20 **

Jack looked up at the children's hospital, here is where the memories really started coming back, maybe he could remember more if he walked around a bit, went into Room 300, whatever he had to do to make sure that he could prove Aster wasn't the 'key.'

"Want me to come in with you?" asked Casey, she looked at him with a half-smile, and he smiled back.

"No, I'll let you know if I need you," Jack said, as he opened the car door and got out.

"I'll run the packages to the mailbox and then I'll just be here," Casey smiled at him, "Take all the time you need!"

Jack nodded, smiling in appreciation at his friend, who nodded in response and understood. He closed the door and turned to look up at the building in front of him. Suddenly, he was very nervous, he almost turned around to tell Casey he changed his mind, but he told himself this was something he had to do by himself.

With a deep breathe Jack headed into the hospital. When he entered the hospital he immediately looked over at the wall, spotting his hand-print. He actually didn't mean to, but he couldn't help it, it was a link to his past. However, he didn't dare go over and touch it, because if he remembered something the fact that Aster was the one who made him put his hand-print up there it could link to Aster.

Jack was about to head to the elevator to go upstairs, when he stopped himself, struck with a sudden thought. He walked over to the desk, "Excuse me?"

A small elderly woman, with thick glasses and grey hair looked up at him and smiled. "Hello, how may I help you?"

"Uh, hi, I was wondering where is Tristan Trust's room?" Jack knew very well where his room was, but this was a way to find out if he had been moved or...he didn't want to think of that.

"Tristan is in room 300"

Jack couldn't believe it. This has to be some sort of mix up. He asked again, but once again he was met with Room 300.

"Is there a reason he was moved?"

The lady looked up at him and smiled, "I believe it is because he likes snow, ever since Jack Frost visited he has asked to be moved to the Winter Spaces." She ended it with a wink, obviously knowing who he was or at least pretended to be.

Jack couldn't help but smile, as he thanked the lady, and walked over to the staircase, he quickly climbed it, jumping over every other step nimbly. When he reached the top he was on the opposite side of the hall from Room 300, he didn't run but walked with a purpose to the other side of the hall. Jack could see the door was open, so he assumed visitors were allowed.

Jack peeked around the frame of the door, Jack's heart dropped. Victor had more tubes in his body, and he looked weaker than he had a couple days ago. Jack noted that there was a woman in the room with him, talking with him. Jack was about to step away, when the woman looked at Jack. At first she looked startled, but they had made eye contact and Jack felt weird, but soon her surprised face was replaced with a huge smile.

Jack noted that this woman almost looked like an excited kid; she tapped on Victor's shoulder excitedly, not saying a word just smiling.

When Jack and Victor's eyes met, both smiled brightly, and Jack saw that even though Victor's body was struggling his eyes still shone bright with happiness, wisdom, and strength. It lifted Jack's heart as he stepped from behind the door frame and stood in the archway of the door.

"JACK FROST!" Squealed the young woman who popped out of her seat throwing her hands up into the air excitedly.

Both Jack and Victor jumped and looked over at her.

Victor chuckled, "Jack, this is my mom!" Jack was startled by how raspy and worn Victor's voice was, but he continued to smile.

Mrs. Trust was bouncing in place, trying to hold back all of her excitement. Jack noted she reminded her slightly of Tooth with her huge personality but smaller frame.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Trust," Jack smiled and walked over to edge of the bed.

Mrs. Trust squealed and the next thing Jack knew he was wrapped so tightly in a hug that he couldn't breathe. Jack's arms were pinned to his side so he couldn't even return the hug or pat her back to let her know that he was chocking.

"Mommy, I think you're hurting him," Victor laughed.

Mrs. Trust removed her arms from around Jack, and held them up as if she was at gun point. She backed away with a shy grin on her face, "Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

She giggled, and more pranced then walked back to her seat. She leaned into Victor's ear, and whispered something, which caused both of them to giggle.

Jack cocked his eyebrow, and when they noticed they laughed harder.

"Jack, it's really good to see you!" Victor said with as much energy as he could muster.

"It's great to see you too! How ya been?"

"Great!" Jack could tell that he was really not feeling well, but he was so glad that his spirit had not died down. "How is Becky?"

"Great! She is actually downstairs getting me some candy!" Victor smiled as brightly as possible, with the happiness of the idea that he was getting candy. Jack looked over at Mrs. Trust to see she was biting her lip and jumping up and down in pure happiness.

She really was like a child.

"C-Can I talk to you? Alone, Mr. Frost?"

"Mooooom, no! Don't say anything embarrassing!"

Mrs. Trust got up, kissed Victor on the nose, "No promises," she said with a wink. Victor put on a false angry face, but couldn't hold it for long, and he smiled and waved as Mrs. Trust pushed Jack into the hall. She gently shut the door behind them.

Suddenly, Jack was in another tight embrace, but this time was not nearly as tight of a grip. However, Jack didn't know how to respond since the hug happened so suddenly, and it was over quickly.

"Sorry," she said pushing a hair behind her ear, then she looked into Jack's eyes, "I-I just wanted to thank you." Jack noted that she was still smiling and happy, but she was not as bubbly as she had been before.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Because, ever since you came to visit both of my kids...they-they have been so much happier. Even with Victor getting worse, both of their spirits have lifted. Victor talks about you non-stop now. It is adorable really."

She smiled at him, "He is so strong, and, uh, maybe this is weird, but I kinda wanted to see what the deal was with you."

Jack gave her a half smile and chuckled a bit, "Honestly, I don't know what is up, sorry."

Mrs. Trust's smile faded, and she was left with a lost look on her face, "Wait. No. You are supposed to do something, something that will give me the strength I need to smile, to keep on fighting." Jack felt helpless, especially when her eyes got wet.

"It's so hard, it's so hard to see someone you love falling apart in front of your eyes. You...you came along and he was ok, he was not just putting on a face, you could see the fight, the spirit was back in his eyes. How? How did you give them hope?"

"I didn't do anything; honestly, I am just a normal kid. I got to school at Burgess; I have nothing...nothing special about me."

"Wait, please. There has to be something...You have to be able to give me hope and strength." She was nearly begging, she was completely opposite from before. When before she was perky and excited now she was so defeated and desperate.

"Mrs. Trust I-"

"Julia. Please, feel free to call me Julia."

"Julia, I am sorry that I am not who you hoped for, I am sorry, but honestly, I think that kid already had more spark in him than most." Julia looked up into his eyes. "Victor, honestly, has changed my life, ever since I have met him I keep thinking how lucky I am, and I am sorry, I know that is incredibly selfish of me, but...he is struggling, and he smiled at me, he thought and put his sister first. Personally, I don't attribute that to me, I didn't know him, but I sure as hell know that a kid that amazing had to be brought up right. That a child so magnificent and more selfless and wise than any adult I have ever met, had to have a mother who didn't treat him different because of his circumstances, didn't let him pity himself, a _real_ mother." Jack smiled a bit to himself, before saying, "Victor, he is glad he was born, despite everything, he was truly glad to be born, he thanks you for that, I can tell." Jack paused as Julia looked up into his eyes, speechless, with her mouth hanging open slightly and her eyes wide. He blushed a bit, "That-that is just what I think."

Jack gasped as he was hugged again. This time, though, he reacted and put his arms around her. He couldn't hear her crying but he felt her shaking, and thought he could feel her tears on his hoodie sleeve.

Jack hugged her tighter, "It's ok, it's ok," he whispered repeatedly.

"I-I am trying so hard, but smiling, it gets to be so tiring. I am so scared, I am so sad, this isn't fair, he is a good kid!" She cried into his chest.

"It's hard to be strong alone, it's hard to keep it all bottled up, I promised myself I would not cry, but...but I'm so powerless on my own, I'm so weak...I'm sorry. I promised myself I wouldn't cry, you know, but I'm so powerless, I don't know what to do anymore. I can't do this by myself."

"Being alone, and by yourself...it's a frightening way to live. But, the way I look at it, you aren't alone; you've got your daughter and your son who are both still looking on the bright side. Both of them are there for you, and your son may need to see you be tough at times, your daughter too, but they also need to know that it is ok to be a little scared, to cry." Jack calmly whispered into her ear. Her shaking stopped momentarily, but then she seemed to shake harder, and Jack cursed himself for saying the wrong thing once again. "I'm sorry..." he sighed, rubbing her back to calm her down.

She broke from him a bit, and chuckled, "No, no, please don't apologize, that seriously helped." She smiled up at him. "I see why my kids are so fond of you." Mrs. Trust wiped her eyes and laughed at herself, "Look at me, haha, sorry, I just vented all my feelings to a stranger. You sure have that...feeling." Jack cocked his head and eyebrow showing he didn't understand what she meant.

Mrs. Trust giggled. "I mean that you have such a kindness, and such a personality, that...that you are kind of like a mother." Jack cocked a smile, he was going to take that as a compliment. "I don't mean like, you look like a lady, but you...you just have this air about you, that I felt as though I could run to you, cry on your shoulder, and you would let me. That you wouldn't judge me, and that I could share all my thoughts and weaknesses...and you would just accept them. Honestly, you proved me right. Haha, you just comforted a complete stranger."

They both laughed realizing how strange of a scenario this was, that Jack was hugging and giving advice to a stranger, and that a stranger would cry and vent to someone she never met before, and about such personal things. When Mrs. Trust had calmed down a bit, she thanked and apologized to Jack who just waved it off, and they both re-entered the room.

"There you are! Jeez what took so long?" Victor asked as they walked into the room

"Long? That was like 5 minutes what is your deal?" Mrs. Trust asked, going over to her son's bed and snuggling him into a hug, causing him to giggle.

"I wanna talk to Jack Frost too! Alone!"

"Alright, I'll go look for your sister, she probably got sidetracked talking to the staff again," She gave Victor a kiss on the forehead, "I love you."

"Love you too, mommy!" Victor hugged her as tightly as he could around the neck, then when they let go she walked out, patting Jack on the back as she did. When she was gone, Jack walked over and sat in the chair next to Victor's bed.

"JACK!" Victor struggled to get up, stretching out his arms. Jack realized, got up and went to the bed giving the child a light hug, afraid he would break him. Victor returned the hug, giving it all his strength, Jack was happy to feel the pressure, knowing that Victor wasn't as weak as he looked.

When they broke apart, Jack sat back in the chair, but scooted closer. "How ya been champ?" Jack asked, smiling.

"Great! They say my disease is getting worse, but I don't believe them!" Victor smiled. Jack couldn't help but smile; he admired this kid beyond belief.

"So, Jack, I really wanted to ask you a question...uh, don't get mad?" Victor said, looking away nervously.

Jack smirked, "I am a little scared, but sure, go for it."

"Are-Are you and, uh, the Easter Bunny dating?" Victor smiled a bit anxious to hear the answer.

"Wha, uh-" Jack blushed a bit, he wasn't sure how to answer the question. Answer a question with another question, he thought. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, every time he got a chance he was looking at you, he was smiling, and you were the same way," Victor shrugged, "I don't see how you could not see it. The other kids talked about it too, it was funny, and one girl drew a picture of you in a wedding dress and him in a tux."

Jack's blush grew, and he gripped the edge of the chair. Victor noted this reaction and threw his hands up in the air, "I KNEW IT! OH YAY! That is really good for you Jack! Being Jack Frost has to be lonely. To see people come and go, but to have someone who is as eternal as you, well, that is amazing!"

Jack didn't know what to say, it was a lie, him and "Bunny" were not a couple. In addition, it was weird to hear this child talk about Jack in another light, and Jack had to think about that, that he was someone else to this child.

Jack smiled, and simply shook his head, "No, we aren't a couple."

Victor looked disappointed and a scowl appeared on his face, "But why not? Is it because he is a guy? Or a rabbit? Cause neither of those things matter! He makes you happy!" He seemed mad at Jack and Aster for not being together.

"Listen, uh, he, he told me that he didn't want to be with me," Jack simply stated.

Victor sighed, "Jack you are a great guy, but you sure don't notice everything do you?"

Jack blinked in surprise, this kid was way too smart to be four.

"Wait, what do you-" Victor cut Jack off.

"Jack Frost, something happened, right? An argument? Well what is a relationship if you don't have a fight or too!" Victor sighed, "Jack, you go around making everyone so happy with snow and fun, but you need something to keep _you _happy. If you aren't happy, how can you possibly bring happiness to others? If you like him Jack, he makes you happy, then you better keep that up!"

Jack sighed and chuckled, "How old are you again?"

Victor crossed his arms over his chest triumphantly and a little smug.

Jack then felt his phone vibrating in his pocket; he pulled it out and gasped.

_Kangaroo_ was blinking back at him. Jack looked at Victor, the nervousness apparent on his face. Victor got the hint, and motioned excitedly for him to pick it up. Jack shook his head, fear and nerves playing a big role.

Victor sighed. Then he reached across, snatched the phone from Jack, and then opened it.

"One moment, please, Jack is right here," Victor said quickly into the phone, before holding it out to a surprised Jack. Jack took the phone with a Humph, before hesitatingly putting it to his ear.

"H-Hello?" Jack stuttered.

"JACK?" Tooth's voice rang on the other end.

"Tooth?" Jack was no longer nervous, just confused.

"Jack! Thank goodness you picked up! Aster got hit by the car, he is currently in Burgess Hospital! You need to get here, he hit his head pretty hard and isn't waking up!" Tooth freaked on the other side of the phone line.

As the line dropped so did Jack's heart.

* * *

_"Aster! Aster!" _Aster could hear Tooth calling his name, she sounded so close, and yet so far.

Aster's eyes fluttered open, as he stared up into the eyes of four Tooths. "Wha-"

Slowly all the teeth were coming together as one. "Tooth? Oi-"Aster was slowly sitting up, his head throbbing. As he sat up his chest felt tight, the wind felt knocked out of him. "Ugh, wha-what happened?"

"Oh, Aster, thank goodness you are alive!" Tooth threw her arms around the still spinning Aster, when she did, she slammed into his chest, and sat on his leg.

"CRIKEY! OI TOOTH OI!" Tooth quickly backed off, concern back on her face.

"Ambulance has been called," North said as he came outside.

"Oi, mate, no, I-I'll be, UGH-"He cut himself off as he gripped at his chest, pain shot through him so quickly, he lost his breath for a moment.

Aster felt Sandy's arm on his, telling him to relax. Aster nodded.

Soon, a face Aster didn't know came into view, as his friends helped him sit upright against the car that had just recently hit him.

"I'm so sorry! Oh my goodness! I am so so soooo incredibly sorry, Aster!" as Aster focused more he noted the face was familiar after all. Mrs. Bennet was standing in front of him, the worry apparent on her face. She was freaking out, which made Aster smile a bit.

"Oi, calm down, I'm fine shiela. You can't take down an Aussie with just that hit," he chuckled.

Mrs. Bennet was still worried, "Aster, this is all my fault, oh goodness, I am so sorry, Aster! I am so sor-"

Aster held up a hand, he was still a little dizzy, slowly he could see black creeping in on him, "Mate, don't worry, I was the one…the one who ran into the street…like a dill…"

"_ASTER!_" the last thing he saw was all their concerned faces, screaming at him though he heard no sound, as he found himself in the dark.

Aster felt himself go in and out, but still, the darkness never left, it frightened Aster a little, when he could hear the noises around him, but he couldn't move his body or open his eyes to look at the source.

Sirens. Aster heard sirens, and maybe someone who was crying and apologizing profusely, he wanted to tell Mrs. Bennet he was fine.

Aster wanted to say he was fine, but his thoughts weren't connecting to his body or to his mouth.

Eventually, his mind tired out his body, as he felt himself drift deeper into the darkness, an almost sleep falling over him.

* * *

_"Aster! Aster!"_

_Aster turned to see a tiny Jack was now walking around, and was running as fast as his weak body would let him, after Aster. _

_"Oi, what are ya doin ya ankle-biter, ya shouldn't be runnin around like a mad person!" _

_Jack laughed as he stood in front of Aster looking up at him. _

_"I heard you were here, so I searched the whole place for you! Thank goodness I found you!" Jack smiled, Aster could see the pride in his face, and he couldn't help but smile. Aster ruffled Jack's hair. _

_"Thanks for finding me, mate," Aster smiled softly. _

_Jack's smile brightened, "Come on Easter Bunny! You have to come visit my room! We haven't talked in days!" _

_"I was here yesterday," Aster chuckled. ._

_"Still! Come!" Aster smiled and allowed himself to be pulled along, Jack's tiny figure having a Viking grip on his sleeve. _

_When they entered the room Jack pulled a chair up next to his bed, climbed into his bed, and patted the seat. Aster chuckled then proceeded to sit down, and he rolled up his sleeves, since he was getting hot. _

_Big mistake._

_Jack gasped, covering his mouth. _

_Aster looked down at his arms, suddenly remembering the scars and cuts that lined them. He was about to cover them back up, and laugh it off, but Jack grabbed his arm, and pulled him forward. Jack didn't yell at Aster, he simply rested his bald head gently on Aster's arm. Aster gasped as Jack kissed his scars and cuts. Jack reached for his other arm, once again, resting his head upon it before kissing each and every scar. _

_"You aren't alone anymore, so please, please, don't," Aster felt drops hitting his scarred arms, and he saw Jack was crying. _

_Aster felt like crying as well. It wasn't until this moment, this time, where he truly felt like someone had been put on Earth to make sure Aster didn't feel alone. _

_"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Jack," Aster hung his head down. _

_However, he soon felt a hand on his chin, and Jack made him look into his tear-stained eyes. Through the tears Jack smiled. _

_"Alone…being alone is scary isn't it?" _

_Aster could only simply nod. _

_"It's ok to be weak, it's ok to be powerless, even the Eater Bunny needs people to help them stand up, to cling to. If you want, I can be that person." _

_Aster fought tears once again. Those words, he had waited his whole life, to hear them. He could hear those words repeated a million times, as many times as humanly possible. Aster smiled the most genuine smile he ever felt himself give. _

_"Thanks, ya little ankle-biter, than ok, will you be that person for me? Forever? Could you handle that?" _

_Jack smiled, and then nodded, "As long as you need me to!" _

_Aster looked down at the boy still lightly rubbing his hands along the scars, as if he was slowly washing it away, washing away the pain. _

_"Forever," Aster took his free arm, and extended his pinky. _

_Jack smiled, and wrapped his little pinky around Asters. _

_"Forever," Jack smiled and Aster felt the loneliness melt. _

_"Aster, I'm here! I'm sorry I was late getting here, but I am here now!" but Aster noted that little Jack's mouth was not moving, that his voice, was not coming from his twelve year-old Jack._

* * *

"I'm here, Kangaroo, I'm here," the voice sounded so close, and yet so far, suddenly, there was a pressure on his hand. Aster could feel himself climbing out of the sleepy dark. As the voice kept talking, Aster could feel himself slowly being pulled out of the dark.

Aster followed Jack's voice, talking to him, repeating that he was present, and 'Kangaroo.'

Aster slowly opened his eyes, at first everything was blurry, as he took a few deep breaths till his vision became clearer.

Aster looked over to see a fuzzy white ball resting on the edge of the bed, he smiled.

Aster managed to lift the hand that was not being squeezed, and reached over and ruffled the white hair. Aster's heart leapt, it felt like he had found something he so desperately lost and needed.

When his green eyes met blue he smiled lightly.

"Hey, Frostbite."


	21. Chapter 21

***Hey guys here is the next chapter, sorry it is a shorter one, I wanted to get it up ASAP since I have a busy few days ahead! (Booo schoolwork!) anyways, I hope that you enjoy this chapter, I hope it does not disappoint. I have started the next one, and that will get things really moving, this Fanfic is so long, but honestly, I don't ever wanna stop! (Muwahaha :3) Mainly because all of your support and comments seriously make my day, everyday! I know I thank you every chapter, but that is seriously not enough times! You are all so incredibly wonderful, I don't know what I did to deserve such awesome and sweet supporters! Hope you guys like this next chapter! Get the next one up ASAP! Love you guys!****

**Chapter 21**

Jack's tear-stained eyes were now wide. "Aster!" he screamed, squeezing his hand even tighter.

Aster chuckled at Jack, and Jack could see that he was still not completely with it, but he was happy that he had opened his eyes.

"How ya doin, Frostbite?"

Jack scowled, "Don't 'Hey' and 'How ya doin?' me! I get a call from Tooth that you were hit by a car, you weren't waking up! I am still scared shitless you jerk!" Though he would not admit, at least not with how they last saw each other, that when he heard Frostbite come from Aster's lips his heart soared.

Aster laughed and Jack felt his heart fly higher. He had missed Aster's laugh, he missed how it rang out and made it seem like everything was alright with the world, that anything scary was something he didn't even need to worry about.

Jack felt a squeeze on his own hand, when he looked down he realized he'd been holding Aster's hand, ever since he arrived, but it was just an instinct. Jack went to slide his hand from Aster's but the grip got tighter.

Jack looked back to Aster's face, and his eyes met with Aster's determined ones. "Don't leave me." Aster whispered, "Please."

Jack was taken aback, he wasn't sure why, but he felt as though Aster was asking a bit more than he was saying. Jack nodded, the only response he could think, and he relaxed his hand around Aster's as they looked into each other's eyes. There was an awkward silence, and Jack didn't know what to say, or how he should say it.

Aster spoke for him, "So...how goes the papers?"

Jack smiled, "Fine, I got three done yesterday, so I technically have a few free days if I want them."

"S'Good to hear, mate," Aster replied.

There was another silence, until Jack asked what he was actually truly curious about, "How goes the Easter preparations?"

Aster looked away, "Eh, it's hectic, nothing I haven't handled before, ya know," he shrugged. That wasn't really the answer Jack was hoping for but he simply smiled.

"That's good!" he said faking enthusiasm, "You will get it done! I know it!" Though he was also taking in the fact that Aster was now lying in bed not able to move. Also, he knew that Aster would not like the news that would be coming to him later, but Tooth had told him not to say anything, that she would handle it.

Jack then stood, Aster looked back up at him and looked sad that he was leaving.

"You said you wouldn't leave," Aster stated.

"I'm just going to tell everyone you woke up, they've been worried sick, Tooth looks more nervous than when she thought I had a cavity," Jack chuckled. "Of course I didn't" he smirked, before releasing Aster's grip on his hand.

"Ya know, mate, if ya don't tell them, then they might not come in, and then...uh," Aster cut himself short, and his face suddenly turned bright red. Jack cocked his head and eyebrows, as Aster looked away, completely flustered.

"N-N-Never mind...just...just go get them I guess," Aster stuttered.

Jack shrugged and then headed to the door, but before he opened it, Aster's voice stopped him, "Oi! Frostbite," Jack turned back around to see Aster's still red face staring at him. "I, uh, thanks...ya know, for comin to make sure I was aight, it was right good of ya...I,uh,...uh, miss-missed you, yesterday." Jack froze and his eyes got wide, and Aster quickly started waving his arms, "NOT! NOT!, uh, no, I mean! That is...ugh...Rack off! Just-just go get them!"

Jack smiled, nodded, and then walked out of the door. When he walked to the waiting area, Tooth immediately jumped him, and when he said Aster had woken she wasted no time in pushing by him and running to Aster's room.

North picked Jack up into a tight hug, which Jack felt nearly broke him in half. When his feet were back on the ground North clapped Jack on the back, "You are good guy, Jack," Jack had no clue where the compliment came from but he just smiled. North then disappeared behind the door.

Sandy was left with Jack, and while he looked passed the double doors he then looked at Jack, concern on his face. "He's fine, Sandy." Sandy shook his head, then pointed at Jack.

"Me? Why are you worried about me?"

Sandy sighed, giving him a look that said 'really, you're gonna play the innocent game.'

Jack sighed, "I am good, I am not quite sure what I am going to do, but...well...I don't think I can give up."

Sandy nodded then signed 'Jack, I like you and Aster together, you both seem so happy, even when you bicker it seems meaningful. I hope that one day you both stop being idiots long enough to realize that.' With that Sandy didn't wait for Jack's response and walked behind the double doors.

Jack was stunned, he knew that Sandy had some sass, but it was never really directed at Jack in such a serious tone before. Jack smiled though, first Victor and now Sandy, he was sensing a pattern.

Then Jack was hit with an idea and he raced out of the hospital.

* * *

"OH ASTER!" Tooth looked like she wanted to give him a hug, but with the bandages around him, and the pain, she knew that it would not be the best idea. Luckily this also got him out of one of North's hugs. Though North did clamp him on the back a bit too hard, and Tooth made sure to scold him for it.

"So, what's my damage, mates?" Aster asked, looking at his friends uneasily.

Tooth looked at him, sympathy in her eyes, "You have three broken ribs, a fractured leg, and a concussion...They...they don't want you to leave the hospital for _at least_ three more days."

Aster's eyes widened. "CRIKEY! ARE THEY BLOODY MAD? I'VE ALREADY BEEN HERE TOO LONG I NEED TO GET BACK AND WORK ON EASTER PREPARATIONS!" He tried to get out of bed, but then a pain shot across his chest, and caused his head to spin. Tooth gasped and helped him get situated back into bed.

"Aster, I know this is bad, ok, but we will help in anyway possible! Easter will go on!" Tooth tried to calm him down, but this didn't help.

His friends had no idea what actually went into his Easter preparations. He still had to set up tent, paint about a million more eggs, call the idiots with the bunny cause they always managed to mess it up, pick a new story for Easter and be sure to make and paint a new story if nothing else seemed interesting, had to put together the playlist of songs for the kids, fill some more goody-bags, fill the plastic eggs with candy, and some other things Aster had put on his list.

Aster felt sick. This was _way_ too much to handle now, he always got it done, and honestly this was always the way it was, but he needed every second to count, and he was stuck in this hospital for at least three days, where he could get nothing done.

"Thanks, mates, but you probably wouldn't know what to do, and how to do it," Aster sighed. "What do I do? Jack's the only one who knows about any of this stuff, cause I gave him the rundown when he came to help...now...well, he is off the list, surprised the bugger even came to see me." Aster mumbled those last few words so his friends wouldn't hear.

"I always say, is never too late!" North smiled placing his hands on his hips in triumph, a plan obviously cooking behind his wondrous blue eyes. "Jack will help us!"

"Mate! Jack has enough to worry about with school and his job, he doesn't need this added to his agenda!" Aster stated. "No, no asking, Frostbite!"

Tooth squealed in joy, and everyone looked at her funny, "What...it's just, you called him 'Frostbite'! Did you guys make up?! How?! When?! Did you confess?! Did you apologize?! Are you dating?! Are you going to get married?! Adopt babies?! Boys or girls?! What are their names?! How-"

"TOOTH!" North bellowed, "Is too many questions at one time, Bunny is not well enough." Then he looked at Bunny. "Though, I do wonder, what is you and Jack's status? He is good one, no?"

Aster nodded, "I, uh, I don't know where we are. Definitely not a couple though, I didn't apologize...I was just distracted by the fact that he was here...holding my hand."

Sandy came over to Aster, placed a hand on his arm, and gave him a wink and smile.

Aster's eyes widened, "He...he's been here for an hour and a half? Not leaving...my side?"

Sandy nodded, Tooth giggled, and North winked.

Aster looked down at his hands, and smiled softly. He could still feel the pressure of Jack's hand in his. Then his smile was replaced with a frown.

"How do I even apologize?" Aster asked his friends.

"That. my friend, is something we cannot answer for you. This is something you must do on your own." North responded. "But, if you have any hesitations about Jack not returning feelings, put at bay."

Sandy nodded in agreement with North.

Tooth placed a hand lightly on North's arm and smiled up at him with a certain glint in her eye, Bunny didn't make a scene of it, but he did make a mental note. "Yeah, North is right," then she looked back at Bunny. "That boy has a crush the size of Australia, so...make this right."

Aster sighed. His friends were and were not helpful in their own ways, but he was thankful that they were there. They had been there for him always.

Soon, all four of them were talking about Jack, teasing Bunny about him, and then just talking about their lives in general. They went down memory lane, and before they knew it two hours had gone by. They would have probably kept talking, but the door opened.

Jack stood in the doorway, panting, his face red from running. They all turned to look at him, a big box in his hand, and the other was a bulky black case.

"Jack?" Tooth questioned, "What happened? Where did you go?"

"I...had...to...get something," Jack wheezed. Then he walked over to the bed, and Aster suddenly felt his heart racing. He knew that box and that case, they were his after all.

"Here," Jack breathed, "I figured, if you're stuck here for a while, your mind would be going crazy if you weren't doing _something_ productive for Easter." Jack opened the box, then took out a small egg carton, handing it to Aster, and placing the bulky case on the side of his bed.

Aster smiled, as he opened the carton to see a bunch of white hard-boiled eggs.

"Bunny, uh, we have, uh, stuff to do," said Tooth. Aster was shocked, he had forgotten that his friends were still in the room, but they quickly left with a wave.

"Ok, so I figured you will get a lot of these done, so I will bring more stuff for you over the next few days, so that you are contributing to the Easter stuff," Jack said his infamous smirk plastered on his face.

Aster smiled, both in response to Jack's smile, but also to the fact that this kid who knew him for less than a week knew him better than pretty much anyone. Aster wasn't going to take that for granted. "Oi, what do ya mean contribute, Frostbite? Who is going to be the leader of this? It is my holiday," Aster's smile was just as smug.

"Me." Jack said matter-of-factly.

Aster stopped smiling, "No, mate, that's not an option."

"Why? I know how you want everything done, and how it is supposed to be set-up, plus you have the list on your fridge of what you need to get done! I can do it!" Jack's smile also faded.

"You've got your stuff to do, Frostbite, school work comes first!"

"You didn't have a problem before when I came to help you," Jack crossed his arms over his chest in defiance.

Aster raised his finger to respond, but quickly shut his mouth. Honestly, he had no idea how to respond to that, it was true, he had selfishly just wanted Jack to come by and help, he didn't think about all the work Jack had to get done. Now, now he was going to stop being selfish though, and let Jack focus on what was really important. Aster was honestly super grateful for the offer, but how could he ask him to focus on his problems, when Jack had so many of his own.

Aster sighed, "Look, ya little snow fairy, I can't have you ignoring your school work, and what if Mr. Black sees ya at my place? He is evil enough to give ya more homework, ya know that as well as I." Aster froze, then his face contorted into a bit of anger.

"Hold on! How did you get into my house in the first place to get all these supplies?"

Jack smirked, "Someone left the door unlocked, not my fault, I would have just crawled through a window or something, but luck was on my side."

Aster wasn't too pleased with his response, and he could only assume that Tooth was the last one out of the house. She was sure smart and intimidating as hell, but she could be a bit flighty, especially with all of her focus probably being on Aster's well-being. He couldn't really be mad at her for that, could he? Though, thank goodness it was only Jack who went to his place.

"Well, did ya lock up, mate?"

Jack's smirk grew, "Yup, but not before grabbing this!" Jack pulled a key, on a bunny key chain.

Aster's eyes grew wide, "Why ya little-" Aster went to grab for it, but his ribs shot pain once again through his body.

"Ah, ah, ah," Jack said waving a scolding finger at Aster. "It's not like you could stop me, ya know that, right Kangaroo? You are trapped here. Plus, I am ahead on my assignments for Black, and believe it or not, I keep on top of my work, Cottontail."

Aster glared at him, though it was pretty ineffective since he sincerely was relieved that he would not be _too _behind schedule. Jack smiled, "I'll take that as a yes."

Aster sighed, "Aiight, mate, ya can go into my house, but just be careful with everythin, if there are any questions call me...or come visit and ask me."

Jack smiled and leaned in close to Aster's face, a smug smile on his face, "Who is gonna keep me away besides you, Roo?" Aster blushed.

"Oi, Frostbite, uh, about, uh, things..."

Jack quickly kissed Aster on the cheek before smiling and turning away, cutting off Aster's sentence and making him freeze.

"It's gonna take a lot more than yelling at me, for me to give up," Jack said, as he was walking out of the door, Aster was too stunned to even react or process anything. "See ya around, Bunny Foo Foo."

Jack waved, then shut the room door behind him, leaving an overly elated but stunned Bunny, to relish in his thoughts alone.

"Bastard." Aster whispered when he finally caught up with his thoughts, but he couldn't help but smile as he grabbed an egg from the carton, and began painting.


	22. Chapter 22

****So I wanted to work really hard to get this up for you guys! There were so many sweet comments, and I love you guys, so I ignored school work for a little (oops ;P) because I wanted to get this up! Thank you so much everyone for all of your support, for those of you who continue to read all the chapters, even though this fanfiction is so long, and those who are new and read all these chapters! I appreciate so much the time you are taking out of your day to read my story! This is so much support I do not deserve but I appreciate more than words could ever convey! Please enjoy this next chapter, hope it does not disappoint! I love you all! I'll get the next chapter up ASAP! 3****

**Chapter 22**

Jack stared blankly at the long list posted to the fridge. A lot of chores were crossed off, but so many more were left. He had signed himself on for this task, but he was now slightly regretting it.

Jack sighed, rolled up his hoodie sleeve and looked at the first thing on the list, build a tent. Jack grabbed the list off the fridge, folded it up and put it in his pocket. He walked down the stairs and to the back, where he knew the tent was stored. Jack looked and saw there were two tents, and figured it shouldn't be too hard.

However, when he opened the first box, it wasn't a bunch on easy long poles there were multiple short ones. Jack sighed, and then proceeded to pull his iPod out of his pocket, put in his ear buds and press play.

Jack chuckled to himself when "Eye of the Tiger" played in his ear. Jack started working. It only took Jack forty-five minutes to set up both tents. Honestly, he was quite proud of himself, his music had played all sorts of songs that had pumped Jack up, and caused the mundane task to go quickly and smoothly.

Jack then proceeded to check off the tasks, in order, and set aside things that he could bring to Aster in the hospital. Jack called the Bunny guys, good thing too they were going to bring lion head bunnies and Aster wanted and ordered mini lop ear bunnies. They had him down for three, Aster wanted seven. Jack sighed when he hung up with the guy on the phone, making a mental note to call back again tomorrow, to make sure they had the information right this time. Jack also was boiling more eggs, dipping them in olive oil, and letting them dry. Jack had crossed off a good number of items, when he came across item number six on the list. Make Paper Mache Easter eggs for decoration.

That was one thing Jack did not know, where Aster kept the balloons, and if he had any newspapers. Jack pulled out his phone, flipped it open, looked through his recent calls, and hit call on 'Kangaroo'

It rang a few times, before Jack heard, "I thought ya had this under control, Frostbite, giving up already?"

Jack could see Aster's smug face talking into the phone, and formed his own smirk as he replied, "Sorry, Kangaroo, I am not giving up yet, but I do need to know if you got any balloons and newspapers for the paper mache eggs? Where would they be?"

"Yer already on the paper mache eggs?"

Jack felt even more smug, "Oh, what, never got so much done so fast, before?"

"No! That's awesome Frostbite! Crikey! Thanks! I've got the right man on this job!" Aster praised.

Jack's expression immediately went to one of shock, he was imagining a smiling Aster on the other line, and could almost feel his big rough hands ruffling his hair in gratitude.

"Ya still there Frosty?"

"Oh, wha-, yeah, yeah, I'm here," Jack hadn't realized he was zoning out.

"Ok, well there is a whole _stack_ of newspapers collected over the years, specifically for this purpose, in the closet, and there should be a bag of balloons on top. I don't think I collected newspapers this year, so you will probably see ones from when you were just an ankle-biter," Aster chuckled on the other side of the line and Jack felt his heart leap. "Is that everything so far?"

"Yup! I'll get this done as soon as possible!"

"Cool! Oh, hey, could you make-"

"Six, all in pastel colors, and the eggs should be classic polka dots, lines, and squiggly lines. But DON'T put all three on the same one."

There was no response from the other line.

Jack chuckled, "Did I break ya, Cottontail?"

"Yer...bloody perfect, mate." Aster said, no inflection in his voice, like he was simply stating a fact.

Jack was blushing a little, but did his best not to show how much the comment made his head spin in delight, "We-well, I know _that_, Roo."

Aster chuckled on the other line, "Well, good, aiight, are ya good?"

"Yup, see ya later."

"Call if ya need anything!"

"Will do."

"Bye, mate"

"Bye," with that Jack hit the end button on his phone. Took a deep breathe to collect himself, he went to the closet, Aster had millions of closets, but Jack knew what was in all of them, so he figured the only one left was the small one in Aster's room. Jack washed his hands of the olive oil from the `eggs he had just finished and placed in the fridge, then walked into Aster's room.

Jack had only had weird experiences with this room, so there was a sort of uncertainty, curiosity, and excitement in the air for him. He spotted the tiny closet, and when he opened it up he looked to see it wasn't full of any clothes, it was all Easter related things. Jack turned and looked at the giant wardrobe, betting that he kept his clothes in there. Jack got back to the task at hand, and noticed the stack of newspapers and the tiny bag of balloons on top. Jack grabbed an armful of newspapers, then headed back to the kitchen counter, thankful that Aster was so organized.

Jack plopped down the newspapers and balloons on the counter, went into the kitchen, third drawer to the left, top drawer, opened it and pulled out the scissors, closed it, went down a few more drawers to the fourth drawer, and pulled out the glue. Jack also retrieved all the supplies he needed for his paper mache, knowing where each one was.

Jack was hit with a hilarious thought. He felt like a wife, who knew where all of her husband's things were, and knew what he needed even if he didn't say. It was kind of a nice feeling, that feeling like he _really_ understood someone, he felt close enough to be here, in his house, _alone_, and feel like it is was natural.

Jack grabbed himself water out of the fridge, surprising himself a bit at how comfortable he felt in this place.

He proceeded to sit down and start cutting strips of the newspaper for the paper mâché. As Jack went through he looked at the headlines of the paper, some looking very familiar.

One title caught Jack's eye.

_Overland Children in Drunken Driving Accident. _

Jack first thought that it might be as far back as his fall through the ice, but he noted "children" and wondered if maybe he and Pippa had been in an accident he couldn't remember. Then he thought maybe it was a coincidence, sure his last name wasn't popular but other people had to have it too, right?

Jacky's hypothesis was completely thrown away when his own smiling face was staring back at him. It looked like a photo of him from a time he couldn't remember. There was a girl next to him, and the sight of her smiling face caused Jack's heart to sink and also to feel weightless in joy.

The way their arms were linked around one another, and they were held so close to each other, they seemed extremely close. Her long hair lay effortlessly on her shoulders, a flower stuck in her hair, causing her face to be easily seen.

Then, below that picture was the picture of a car crash, obviously very serious, both cars were so smashed that they could barely be recognized as cars. They just looked like to crumpled metal blankets, placed over something lumpy.

Jack had a flash of a vision, headlights in his eyes, blinding him, and the feeling of dread. But it left as quickly as it came.

Jack looked back at the picture of the girl and himself. Jack could vaguely feel that they were close, maybe? Was it his memory or those of just seeing this picture?

Jack began to read the description, "On Wednesday, two young adults were in a car accident. The vehicle was hit head-on, by a drunk driver. The above photo shows the victims of this drunken driving incident, Jack Overland (right) and Summer Overland (left).

Jack stared at the latter name several times, his stomach and heart felt empty and yet so heavy. Jack continued to re-read the name "Summer Overland" again and again.

Jack couldn't breathe.

* * *

Aster hummed softly as he painted eggs, being sure to be gentle with them, and placing them as best he could back in the box, only twice did he need to ask the nurse, when she came in for assistance. One nurse, who was rather young, who checked up on him hourly, asked for a painted egg. When he handed her one that had dried, she lit up, and thanked him repeatedly. She came back a lot more often, and complimented him on the eggs, or if he seemed stumped offered her own pretty good ideas.

"Here!" the nurse said, coming in with a small stack of magazines in her hands. When she placed them next to Aster he noticed they were all on art, or landscapes and people. "Maybe, this will inspire you!"

Aster flipped open to a random page of the National Geographic, saw a giant picture of star and galaxies, and Aster instantly got an idea for an egg. This would help.

"Thanks, uh...I am sorry I don't know yer name," Aster apologized, she had been in and out and not once had he asked her name. She may have said it, but she was so shy when she first walked in that he could barely tell that she was even talking except that her mouth was moving.

"Kristy," she replied smiling. "Please don't hesitate to call if you need anything! I will be back in a little to check on you, just wanted to drop those off!"

"Thanks, yer a right good shiela, Kristy," Aster gave her a smile and small wink.

Bad decision. She instantly grew ten times more excited as she giggled and practically skipped out of the room. It was just natural, Aster was always extra polite and a people pleaser, especially to people he didn't know or were helping him.

Aster thought to when he first ran into Jack, after all those years, not one pleasing thing was said, but maybe that said something? That he was so comfortable being with him so instantly he didn't have to force and fake-fun atmosphere. He then wondered if Jack would get a little jealous if he came when that nurse was around and he was sending her winks and praise. Would he glare at him like he did when he gave Casey, but not him, permission to call him Aster? The face came into his mind, and he had to admit it was kind of adorable and hilarious, he couldn't help but laugh.

Aster looked at the clock that hung on the wall, 6:20 p.m., before looking down at his egg, starting on his galaxy egg.

Aster couldn't wait for tomorrow to come, because then it would mean that Jack would be back, that he would be able to see his face again, and maybe this time he could say what he needed to say. But how should he say it?

Suddenly, Aster felt a knot in his stomach. Yes, he still wanted to see Jack, but now he suddenly became overly aware of how much he really needed to say and he had no idea how to even start the process of going over all of it, and getting it out so that Jack knew he wasn't bull shitting him.

Aster looked up from his egg when he heard feet racing down the hallway. In his head he hoped it didn't mean something bad for anyone in the hospital, that it just meant someone was maybe running around getting things for a loved one or was super excited to visit a loved one.

However, the scene of Jack standing in the doorway, panting, caused all of Aster's worries to leave, then were immediately replaced with new ones when he noticed Jack's face.

Jack's eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks were continuously being soaked, and there was a look of panic on Jack's face. It was a face Aster remembered when Jack could almost, but not quite remember about himself.

"Frostbite, what's wr-"

Jack walked with a purpose to the foot of Aster's bed; it wasn't until the black and white newspaper was held in front of him had Aster noticed that Jack was carrying anything at all. Aster squinted a bit, trying to read the text that Jack was trying to show him.

Aster's eyes grew wide, when he saw the article heading "_Overland Children in Drunken Driving Accident"_ Aster had to only notice the picture of the car wreck to realize why Jack was now standing in front of him in such a fragile state.

"Fros-"

"_Who_ is Summer Overland? WHO?" Jack hung the newspaper back at his side. "This newspaper keeps telling me that she is my sister, that we were related, and that this girl who I have my arm around is my sister. That's what it tells me. But I only have one sister, right? Pippa, that's it, how could I have this sister, and not remember her? I remembered everyone else in my family, so there is no way that this could be true."

It killed Aster to see Jack like this, especially with the pained expression on his face as he looked upon the picture of his older sister.

"Jack, come here," Aster held out his arms, and Jack quickly walked to Aster's side, Aster scooted over in his bed, making room for Jack, ignoring the throbbing in his chest as he did so. Jack climbed into the bed and into Aster's arms, and broke down, sobbing hard into the comfort of Aster's embrace. His face was buried in Aster's chest as Aster wrapped one arm around his shoulders, the other gently caressing his snow-white hair.

"Shh, it's a'ight, its a'ight, Frostbite, I've got you," Aster repeated this softly as he held Jack close.

Kristy came in at one point, but Aster shot her a look, and she immediately turned around when she noticed a crying Jack in his arms.

Aster cursed himself for not thinking about this before-hand, for not finding or checking for that article as soon as he found out about Summer. Jack was helping him, again, and Aster had caused him pain, _again_. Aster felt terrible that he could not do more to put Jack at ease.

Aster refused to stop stroking Jack's hair until he told him to stop, he continued even as Jack's sobs became more of little post-sob hiccups. Jack slowly was releasing his grip on Aster's dampened shirt, and he now simply rested his head on Aster's chest. Aster kept softly whispering to Jack, stroking his hair.

Jack's voice startled Aster a bit, "Why did I forget her?"

"I don't know Frostbite, I don't know," Aster hated that he didn't even know what else to say.

"Do you think this makes me a shitty person, for not remembering her as I remembered everyone else in my family?"

"No, I don't think so,"

"Do you think she is mad at me?"

"No…no I don't think she is,"

"I am the worst…"

"No ya ain't, mate"

"I didn't even go to the funeral of my own, possible older sister," Jack said solemnly as he pulled the newspaper from between their two bodies, and looked and studied her face, looking as though he hoped that it would help him form her face in other memories.

"She's really pretty, huh?"

Aster merely mumbled a mh-hmm even though Jack was not showing him the picture.

"I hate my life,"

This made Aster's heart break and drop at the same time to hear Jack say those words, they weren't like him at all.

"Why Frostbite?"

"There is so much that I have lost, so much that I can't remember,"

"Ya've lost yer memories, and slowly they are coming back, I am sure that if ya keep tryin they will come back," Aster tried, hoping it could help Jack to not lose all hope.

"According to this article," Jack paused, looking back up into Aster's eyes, "I lost more than just my memories the day of that car accident." Again there was a pause in his voice before he continued, "And I can't get her back no matter how hard I try."


	23. Chapter 23

****HEY! So here is the next chapter, I hope that you like it. I would like to warn you that it is a fluffy bunny chapter. Sorry (maybe?). I really appreciate all of your feedback! I also love when you tell me your reactions to the chapters! They are great! (Sorry for any emotional trauma I have caused). I can still not say thanks enough times to everyone who reads this, reviews it and favorites and follows, you are all amazingly kind, and I am so lucky to have such awesome supporters! Thanks for not giving up on me and for being so supportive, and helping me grow as a writer! Critiques too are super amazing and you are so honest with me! You guys are seriously the greatest! I love you all tons! I will get the next one up ASAP! Hope this chapter does not let you down! Enjoy!****

**Chapter 23**

Jack awoke to the sunlight hitting his eyes, his first thought being how could the sun shine so brightly when he felt so dark inside. His next thought was that he felt warm, not sick, just warm, which was unusual due to his cold nature.

Jack opened his eyes, taking in a large window, that was clearly not the one in his dorm room. Blinking a few times, before it registered that he was not in his dorm room and suddenly he became very aware of his surroundings.

Jack was lying on his back, so he turned his head to the ceiling, noting the dull grey. Jack then could feel an arm slung loosely around the top of his waist. He turned his head to the left, taking in Aster's sleeping face.

Now Jack could remember, he had come here last night, he had come to Aster, hoping that maybe, just _maybe_ if Aster was the key to his memories, then he would remember this 'sister.' However, in this moment he forgot about his sister for a moment, he just remembered being seen in an embarrassing position, that he had cried like an infant, and Aster just let it happen as he calmly stroked his hair.

Jack found it in himself to smile at the memory, before he was hit with the fact that today was Monday. Jack shot up, searching his pockets for his phone. The sudden movement must have woken Aster a bit, because he groaned, and tightened his grip around Jack's waist.

"Five more minutes," Aster mumbled, trying to hold Jack closer, which was a fail since now Jack was sitting up.

9:00 Jack's phone read. Shit, he was going to be so late to class. He started to try to get out of bed, but Aster's grip once again tightened. Jack looked over at Aster, shooting him a look that said he _needed_ to get going.

However, the look of concern and determination that was on Aster's face stopped Jack in his tracks.

"Come lay back down, Frosty, you don't have Black today do ya?"

Jack shook his head.

"Then play hookie, and hang out with me, here, today?"

"Wh-what? I've never missed a class in my life! And even if I didn't go to school, shouldn't I go work on Easter things? There is still so much to do, and I didn't even get to the eggs yesterday, because I..." Jack stopped his rant, looked at Aster, who gave him a sympathetic half-smile.

Aster tugged on Jack's waist, where his arms still were tightly clasped, and Jack this time said nothing, just snuggled into his chest.

"You're a bad influence on me, Kangaroo."

Aster chuckled softly.

Jack felt like he wanted to cry, but he also felt as though he had run out of tears. Aster went back to stroking his hair, but neither of them spoke, Jack enjoyed the comfort of Aster's arms protectively surrounding and engulfing him. Jack felt as though he was in a safe world, where he could just be himself, say what was on his mind, feel what he needed to feel, and no one could see him or judge him for it.

"Ya know," Aster finally spoke, Jack peeked up into his face to see Aster was giving him a small smile. "I remember this one time, when ya were an ankle-biter, and you came looking for me, do you remember?"

Jack's eyes grew wide, Aster never had given him any clues on what memories they shared. Then Jack furrowed his eyebrows, trying to remember, he looked away from Aster, closed his eyes, trying to focus.

All he found himself focusing on was the hand that was stroking his hair comfortingly. Jack then felt a brush of Aster's wrist on his head, and suddenly an image of scars appeared in his mind.

Jack's eyes shot open, and he quickly sat up, startling Aster, who jumped slightly. Aster grabbed his chest, where his ribs were, a look of pain shooting across his face, but he did his best to hide it. Jack then dismissed that when he noted Aster's pain had subsided, and grabbed one of his arms, turned it palm-up, and nervously scanned his arm.

"So, you do remember?" Aster asked, a light smile on his lips.

Jack thought he might find more tears, but a small sigh of relief escaped his lips as he saw that there were no fresh wounds, some scars that looked old and faded, from the past. Jack gently placed a hand over them, and began to stroke.

Somehow he felt like he had scars, ones from the past, ones that were from painful memories, and some from other memories. However, they were worn and faded, and Jack could barely see them. Jack wanted to see these scars, he wanted to see them, to remind him of his mistakes, his happiness, his pains, his _everything_.

"You know, I don't think I quite understood everything back then...wh-why did you do this?" Jack asked as he gently stroked his arm, running his fingers along the bumps.

"I don't remember myself too much, honestly, I think part of it was, that I figured why did _I_ deserve to be happy? To have a perfect life, job, and family, and feel no pain, when so many people live everyday, who are better people than I am, and they have so much pain. I think another part of me wondered if I was really here...I felt so..._alone._" There was a quick moment of silence before he continued, "maybe I just needed to see the life inside me to clarify that I existed. A few I think are from times when I upset others, it was a punishment..." Aster paused, but he looked like he was thinking of what to say next, so Jack stayed quiet, running his fingers along Aster's arm.

"You know...you-you are the reason I stopped, even if you didn't understand what was going on behind the scenes, you knew...you knew that someone like me could hurt, that everyone is weak. That people could be so alone, and could need someone who wants them who _needs_ them. You said to me-"

"It's ok to be weak, it's ok to be powerless, even the Easter Bunny needs people to help them stand up, to cling to...If you want, I can be that person." Jack said, quietly as stopped caressing his arm, lifting it slightly, giving it a kiss before continuing, "As long as you need me to..."

Jack looked up at Aster, and was greeted with a warm smile.

Aster removed his arm from Jack's grip, clasped his face between his strong hands, which sent pleasant shivers down Jack's spine.

"Thanks...thanks for always finding me." Aster said, as he leaned forward, and kissed Jack firmly on the mouth.

* * *

Aster couldn't help it, maybe this wasn't the best way to apologize, but this was the only thing he could think of. Not the kiss, no that was just a bonus to show Jack his true feelings. No. Just saying sorry would be meaningless, because he knew Jack didn't blame him, didn't need an apology because he felt that it was just a reaction.

Aster had to sort out something within himself, he needed to remind Jack how important he was to him. Plus, he selfishly added this kiss in.

This kiss was better than the first, it was so firm and yet so soft. If there was ever a perfect kiss Aster was pretty sure this was it, and as they broke apart, Aster couldn't help but smile. Maybe kissing Jack now was a bit _too_ selfish, especially since he was coping with everything with Summer, but he also needed Jack to know that he cared, he would be there for the long journey of helping Jack discover his past.

Aster opened his eyes, to see a shocked Jack, and Aster couldn't help but laugh at the perplexed look on Jack's face. However, in Jack's deep blue eyes he could see that he understood, that he was happy and even though it was a surprise Jack knew that Aster was not taking this one back.

Aster chuckled, "Frostbite, ya alright? Did I break you?"

Jack blinked a few times, as if processing everything. "Wha, uh, yeah, no, no, I mean, I'm good...uh, thanks?"

Aster lightly chuckled, "You're welcome?"

"So, uh, no...no take backs right?"

"No take backs."

"I still don't know who I was...who I am..."

"I don't care..."

Jack looked up into Aster's eyes, there was some disbelief, but mostly hope. "I might be someone new if I get my memories back...I am pretty damaged, I could be even more damaged..."

"When you get them back, I'll be excited to find out who ya were and have turned out to be, and I am pretty damaged myself if ya didn't figure that out ya dill." Aster ruffled Jack's hair.

"I figured that out when I ran into you, Roo," Jack said a small smile on his face.

Aster would take it, honestly, he couldn't expect Jack to give him a complete smile, but this...this would be fine for now. Aster found himself feeling the fabric on Jack's hoodie, it was soft, despite the rough and torn look it wore. It felt...familiar. Aster hadn't ever really paid attention to it, he had noticed how torn it was, and he vaguely remembered his hands may have hit it before, but he never really _felt_ it.

Aster was not sure why these next words were spoken, or even where this own memory came from, "Ya know someone once told me,if ya find someone, someone who makes ya happier than anythin, someone who **compliments** ya, not completes, ya should know how awesome ya are just on yer own! But if ya find them, ya better give that all ya got-"

" because that is usually a once in a lifetime thing." Jack interrupted. Aster looked into Jack's face, surprised, but not as surprised as Jack looked.

"I-I was told that too...I...I, who...who told _you _that?"

Aster shrugged, straightening himself up, he heard a crinkle under his hand. He looked over to see the news article, first he saw Jack's smiling face staring back at him, then he looked over at the young woman, and his mind jumped. He quickly picked the paper up, studied the face, for the first time. Jack was right, she was pretty, and something in her delicate looking face, the curve of her face was so familiar.

* * *

_Aster was reading a newspaper, some article about a man who stole millions from a company, Aster wasn't interested, but he enjoyed this place. Secretly he watched as everyone skated on Guardian Lake. _

_Suddenly, someone sat down beside him, skates slung over their shoulder, a blue hoodie, with the hood up. Aster peeked, but could only see the nose of the person sitting next to him, so he turned his attention back to the thief. _

_"This place is just...breathtaking isn't it? I wish I could live out here!" Aster could tell from the voice that it sounded like a girl, or a boy who hadn't gone through puberty. _

_"You'd freeze." _

_She laughed, "You're probably right." There was a pause and Aster thought that was the end. "So, what is your deal? Why you here? With your wife and kids or something?" _

_"Nope, alone." Aster was not one to have super low patience, but now was a time he could relax, and he wanted to be alone, though he wasn't sure how to tell this girl who seemed so happy, so he simply kept staring at his paper. _

_"Oh, bummer, I'm alone here too, though, my family is all at home, they are expecting, so everyone is in a fuss. Still got three months though! You should see my little brother, thought, he won't leave my mom's side, and he keeps telling everyone it is __**his**__ baby. He really is the cutest thing ever!" _

_"Mh-hmm," Aster was not entirely sure why he was getting this information, he couldn't care less._

_"Do you think you'll ever find someone who you will want to spend forever with? Have kids with?"_

_Aster shrugged, "It happens, it happens, if not...well, I have been alone for a long time so it is nothing new." _

_"Hey!" Aster looked up from the corner of his eye, this person still was not facing him, but continued anyway, "If you find someone, someone who makes you happier than anything, someone who compliments you, not completes, you should know how awesome you are just on your own! But if you find them, you better give that all you got, because that is usually a once in a lifetime thing," This stranger's voice was soft and comforting, she sounded wise beyond her years, but Aster didn't note that. He simply wrote it off as some girl trying to be a sage and wise, his eyes went back to his paper. What the hell was she even saying to him?_

_"Where did ya learn that?" Aster put a bit of attitude into the question, but maybe part of him wanted to know._

_The girl laughed, it was a kind, comforting, and genuine laugh. _

_"Something I made up on my own, honestly though, probably inspired by my little brother," There was a slight pause before she continued, "I hope he meets you someday,"_

_This caught Aster's attention and he looked up from his paper, staring at the side of a nose of a stranger. _

_"Why? That's a weird thing for ya to say, mate," Aster bluntly said. _

_"Because...you are really a sweet guy, and he has this...this **way** about him. And he **too** has been alone for far too long," she stated, Aster couldn't tell if she was smiling or not but she seemed kind of solemn, but he could hear the hint of hope and happiness in her voice. However, he didn't follow, he hated being bothered, and that this girl was saying so much without even knowing him. _

_"What?...Crikey! That doesn't make sense I've said only a few things to ya, and bloody hell I don't think any have been nice! And plus I don't know what that even means!" Aster was confused, and he thought maybe somehow this girl was making fun of him. _

_For the first time she looked at him and smiled, "Maybe it is a selfish wish..." With that she was gone as quick as she came, and the only proof she was there was the footprints she left in the snow as she walked off._

_Aster wondered quickly why she didn't skate if that was what she obviously came here to do. _

_However, immediately Aster dismissed the event entirely with a Humph, he had already forgotten her face, as he went back to reading his paper._

* * *

Aster wondered about the own integrity of his memory, how could he not remember something like this? Did he find it so insignificant and unnecessary that he pushed it aside, not realizing how important the connection was of that one girl, and the young man who was now staring at him wide-eyed and curious.

He knew now, what she meant when she said he had this _way_ about him. Maybe that he had been invisible for so long had made him more relatable, maybe his innocence. No. There was no one thing that made him this way, it was just _how_ he was, and Aster couldn't have been more grateful for it.

"Hey, Roo, stop spacing out! Who told you?" Aster looked into Jack's eyes the determination, curiosity, and longing so apparent.

"Her." Aster said, pointing to Summer's black and white smiling face.

The look on Jack's face made him think, that they probably heard the same advice from the same person.


	24. Chapter 24

***Next Chapter! I am sorry it feels like I haven't updated in forever, so many school projects I can barely keep my head together! I did my best with everything to get this done! Hopefully I will be able to update again, but please know if it takes a little while it is because I have so much school work and not that I am abandoning you! You guys are the greatest you continue to give me so much support and I still can't thank you enough! Writing this story is so much fun for me, and it is so fun! Love you guys! Hope that this does not disappoint! Enjoy!***

**Chapter 24**

Jack could see it, he was sitting in the hospital room, and Summer was sitting with him.

_"I think I love him!" Jack said, he was so excited but he was also so nervous, so unsure of how his sister would react to the news. _

Jack remembered, he remembered how much he loved his sister. How much he wanted to make her happy and proud of him. How he weighed her opinion above all else, and that's why that moment was so important to him, he needed to know how she would handle this news.

_Summer merely smiled, she looked...happy? Jack was still nervous, afraid she would disapprove. His heart was beating so fast he couldn't stand it._

_"That's great Jack-O-Latern!" Her smile grew, her pearly white teeth shining brighter than his. _

_His heart lifted, he was so happy, he was so glad that his sister approved, that she wasn't disgusted, as she sat down next to him on his hospital bed. Then she got momentarily serious, and said, _

_"Hey, Jackster, if you find someone, someone who makes you happier than anything, someone who __**compliments**__ you, not completes, you should know how awesome you are just on your own! But if you find them, you better give that all you got, because that is usually a once in a lifetime thing," Jack wasn't entirely sure what it meant, but he knew that he was getting some advice from Summer, and more or less to never give up. _

_Jack nodded, as his sister hugged him once again, a strong smell of roses filling his nostrils. _

"She...she told me that too." Jack was stunned, his big sister. _His_ **_Big_** Sister. He could remember her. Could remember how important she was to him, how much he truly loved her, admired her, aspired to be her, and how no matter what she always smelt like roses.

Suddenly he could see her, he could feel her touch, her hands were always soft even though she cleaned a lot around the house. She would often run her hands through his hair, telling him he should brush it more often, but laughed as she said so, as if she was just making a suggestion he knew he wouldn't take. Her laugh, it was so gentle, it was so warm and welcoming, that if she laughed you couldn't help but laugh or smile. It was so delicate like the wind blowing through chimes, except more mystical.

Summer's smile. It was her greatest feature, not just because of her teeth, but because of the way it made her eyes sparkle, her cheeks would get a slight rosy tint on them, and it chased every bad dream or thought away, even if only for a moment.

"Oi, Frostbite, whatcha thinking?" Jack blinked a few times, realized he had been gazing into Aster's eyes, but not really looking at him. Aster tilted his head, in worry and confusion.

"It's weird..."

"What is?"

"I have a sister, a sister who I spent my whole life with, and I forgot her, I forgot her so it was like she never existed. I just remembered someone who I've made memories with my entire life."

Aster obviously didn't know what to say, and Jack couldn't blame him, this was an odd case, it would take a wise Gandalf-kinda guy, to give him any advice. Even than, it would probably be some obscure thing about how he is a small bug on the side of a mountain.

Aster hugged Jack to him, and once again Jack found himself in the tight embrace of Aster's warm arms. Jack nuzzled as close as he could, it didn't completely ease his mind, but it certainly helped.

"Hey, Frostbite, how about when I get out of here we go visit Summer?" Aster asked, there was a bit of hesitation in his voice, as if he was debating if it was a good idea to ask or not. Jack could feel Aster tense up a bit as he asked.

Jack smiled into his chest, honestly, he would love that. He didn't say anything, just nodded. Aster relaxed, and Jack could hear the smile in his voice as he said, "Ok, then tomorrow."

Jack nodded again, smiling, as he envisioned himself, sitting on a couch sitting in between Summer and Aster, Jack holding Aster's hand while they all laughed and had a good time. Aster and Summer would get along great, he knew they would. Jack would hug her close, tell her how sorry he was, how much he was glad he could see her again, she would call him all sorts of nicknames, and hold him close and he would smell the roses.

Then he was struck with a thought that nearly ripped his heart out, he was sure it would have happened had his chest not been nuzzled next to Aster's.

Even though his memories of her were back, she wasn't. Summer wasn't here. She wasn't here anymore. She wasn't _anywhere_ anymore. He would never see her again.

Jack found himself whispering, "Please don't leave me...I don't want to regret anything."

Aster thought he felt Jack shaking, he tried to see his face, but he had buried it so deep into Aster's chest it was impossible. He would ask if something was wrong, but he was afraid of what effect that might have on Jack, so he simply hugged him tighter and pet his hair.

He felt the vibrations of Jack whispering something into Aster's chest. Aster wanted to ask what he said, but he figured if Jack wanted him to hear he would have said it louder.

This was the very worst thing ever. A person he cared for so deeply was suffering, and nothing he said or did would make it any better.

Aster couldn't help thinking what could have happened, what _might_ have happened if he had paid attention to Summer when she talked to him that day. What if he had asked more about Jack? What if he had cared even slightly? Would things have turned out differently? Would he and Jack have met sooner? Aster didn't want to think so much about it, she was a young girl then, probably no more than nine. Aster probably should have noted how amazing it was that this little girl was at a lake by herself, and that she was speaking so freely to a stranger.

"I don't know where she is buried." Jack's voice was barely above a whisper but Aster heard him clearly.

"Oh, uh, well we could maybe ask Pippa?" Aster suggested.

"Oh, hey Pippa! Yeah I just remembered our sister! Can you tell me where she is buried?" Aster could feel the sarcasm in that comment.

"Aiight, aiight, just a suggestion. We can look it up somewhere I am sure," Aster said and Jack nuzzled his face into Aster, who continued to run his fingers through Jack's hair once again.

"Hey, you know, it's been a week since we've been reunited," Aster said hoping to bring some light to the situation. It made him smile a bit.

Aster couldn't believe this, how he connected with this guy lying next to him in a week. How much this guy had such a hold on his entire being, and how he would break in half if he decided to not be a part of his life.

"You barely survived a week with me, Kangaroo, how is this going to work?" Jack looked up to Aster, a smile on his face, though Jack was kidding Aster could see he actually wanted an answer.

Aster did his best, without hurting himself, to kiss Jack's forehead. "I'll just do my best not to be a dill or bastard," this caused them both the chuckle lightly.

"Knock. Knock."

Both of them looked towards the door, and Kristy was standing there, a bashful smile on her lips.

"Sorry, but I need to check you Mr. Bunnymund, since I didn't get to last night," she said, walking over to the bed. Jack stood up careful not to jostle the bed too much, Aster saw he was blushing a bit. Whether from being seen last night or being caught cuddling, maybe both?

"Uh, I was going anyway," Jack said nervously.

Aster pouted, "Ya said ya would stay 'ere today"

"Yeah, uh, well, I have to get the stuff done for the Easter Egg Hunt," Jack said, nervously pointing towards the door.

"Oh! Easter Egg Hunt? You do those?" Kristy asked Aster, her eyes sparkling.

"Yah, every year," Aster replied.

"Oh my goodness are you the one who does it on Cottontail Drive?"

"Yeah, I am," Aster smiled, he knew it was probably bad, but he was really happy that his Easter Egg Hunt was so famous in town. He did it for the kids, but the praise was a bonus for him.

"That's amazing! Good looking and caring! You are perfect," Kristy awed, as she pressed her hands into Aster's sides, seeing how his ribs were. "Nice abs too!"

Aster laughed, "Thanks, I take pride in them."

Just then Aster heard a cough, and both Aster and Kristy looked up to see Jack glaring at them in annoyance.

"Jack? I thought ya were leaving? Did ya change yer mind?" Aster was hopeful.

"No, I do have to get Easter stuff done, but I didn't get to say goodbye to you properly," Jack walked over to the edge of the bed and gave Aster a very forceful kiss, which he did not mind one bit. When the kiss broke apart Aster could see the smirk on Jack's face as he whispered, "I'll be sure to at least call you later, Kangaroo."

Aster couldn't help but smile, Jack was jealous! It was so adorable, and if this was what was to be expected when he was jealous Aster was very pleased. He knew he shouldn't make Jack jealous and he hadn't meant to, but boy did it make Aster feel good to have Jack be jealous.

Jack waved, shot Kristy a dirty look she didn't see, and exited the room, peeking his head in one last time, then he left.

"Boy, your boyfriend sure is the jealous type, huh?"

Aster blushed a little, "Oh, uh, we aren't..." Aster stopped. Wait, what _were_ they? Sure they were kissing and snuggling, but what did that mean? Were they boyfriends or was this the dating period?

Kristy looked surprised, "You aren't together?"

"Well, not technically," Aster replied honestly.

"Damn. The way you guys are around each other I would have thought you'd been going out for years! Never would have guessed, and he sure gets jealous like he is your boyfriend!" Kristy kept on talking about it, and Aster couldn't help but smile. Someone thought they were a couple, I mean, they were, right? But still, someone else thought they were adorable together and compatible, and just...well _together_. Aster couldn't stop smiling.

"Well, Mr. Bunnymund, it looks like you will be all set to go home tomorrow! So that is good news, bad news is I don't want you doing any real heavy-duty work," Kristy diagnosed.

"What about Easter stuff?"

"You can do the non-heavy lifting, and get your...whatever he is to do the rest, ok?"

Aster sighed, this was turning out badly. Kristy apologized they couldn't do more for him, but it would be ok.

Aster hated that the start of whatever relationship he and Jack now had, Jack was already light years ahead with doing so much for Aster. He was lucky to have him, but there was no way he could make up for everything Jack had done, and was continuing to do, for him.

"Aster!"

Aster looked up to see Casey holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Casey, what are ya doing here, don't ya have class today?"

"Had an 8 o'clock but my next class isn't until 3! Thought I would stop by and bring you these!"

Aster looked at the flowers they were beautiful but they also made him laugh, he recognized them. It was a bouquet of Asters. Casey must have seen the recognition of the breed of flower in his eyes cause she smiled and shrugged, "I had to."

Aster chuckled and thanked her.

"So, what's your damage?" Casey asked looking at Aster's casts and bandages.

Aster's smile vanished and groaned, "I am now a useless Aussie, that's my damage."

"Alright, drama queen stop taking your self-pity pills, what's wrong with your _body_?" Casey put her hands on her hips, but cracked a smile.

Aster glared at her when she said 'drama queen', but couldn't help but smile too.

"Three broken ribs, a concussion and a fractured leg, so like I said, a useless Aussie! They don't want me to do any heavy-duty lifting or work of any kind!"

"What about Easter?" Casey was now understanding what he meant, and was truly sympathetic this time.

Aster hesitated, a bashful grin on his face, "Uh, don't kill me, cause it was totally Frostbite's idea, and he wouldn't lemme say no, but-"

"JACK?" Casey didn't quite scream but she sure said his name with force, the look of disapproval on her face. "Are you kidding me? Aster, he has so much to do with school plus Mr. Black's class, and I know he was helping you before, but that is not good!"

"I know, I-"

Casey looked seriously pissed, and it was a little concerning to Aster. "Stop playing these games with his head! You know he likes you and you are using him! Jack is a people pleaser and he likes to help and you are taking advantage of him, and didn't you say that you could never 'be with someone who you know better than himself'? You are the worst!"

Aster sat back, his mouth was open, but not because he was going to say something, because he was completely speechless. He wanted to defend himself, but Casey just handed him his ass on a plate and he was dumbfounded.

"And another thing! From what he tells me _you_ kissed him first, and that is _not_ ok, in like, **any** way at all! I don't care if you are the key to his memories, but I will not approve of you anymore if you keep using that innocent boy like that!"

Aster blinked, and cocked his head, "Key? To his memories? What are you talking about?"

Casey was shocked the words came out of her mouth, she blinked in confusion then sighed.

"Yes...the key to his memories," she said flatly.

"I-I thought you said that Summer was the key to his memories! That's why we are going to visit her grave tomorrow!" Aster said. While his original intent was just to take Jack because he knew Jack needed it, but he did after-the-matter think that it would be a great idea to help unlock more memories.

Casey, however, looked displeased, "WHAT?" her voice even louder than before. "YOU ARE TAKING HIM TO VISIT THE GRAVE OF A SISTER HE CAN'T REMEMBER? ARE YOU _TRYING_ TO RUIN HIM? TO CONFUSE THE HELL OUT OF HIM?!" Aster saw Casey's knuckles turn white as it was balled into a fist.

"But...he remembered her," Aster put his hands in front of his face, a little afraid that Casey might punch him square in the jaw. Casey did a complete one-eighty, as she stared at Aster blankly, as if she couldn't process the information, so he repeated, "He remembers her, not too much, but he does remember her, it happened, today..."

Casey cupped her hands around her mouth. She laughed a sort of happy-sad laugh, she looked like she was about to cry.

"He-He remembered..."

"Don't tell Pippa, though, he wants to figure out some more before he tells her, and I think he wants to wait till this weekend," Aster asked of her politely. Casey simply nodded, she was no longer looking at Aster she was processing it all in her head.

"You really are the key to his memories!" She was so happy, then her face scrunched into confusion. "HEY! Don't think you are off the hook! Look I-"

"Casey, we are, uh, well we are _something_, I don't know, haha, I told him how I felt." Aster paused and thought of the kiss. "Well, kinda? we kissed. But seriously, we are, well, we aren't really anything, but I promise-No- I _swear_ this time I will not be such a stupid-head or butthead, whatever Tooth called me."

Casey blinked a few times, "You guys kissed again?"

"Twice" Aster had a bit of a cocky smirk on. Casey punched his arm.

"Oi! I am broken, mate!"

Casey chuckled, "Just...take good care of him ok?" Aster nodded.

Then Casey leaned in real close, held up a fist, and put on a very serious look, "Or else you will wind up in a hospital with a lot worse than three broken ribs, a concussion and fractured leg."

Aster wasn't sure if she was kidding or not, as she backed away. She was smiling, but it was the kind of smile that someone gave when they had dark thoughts.

"Well, I will get out of your hair! Have a nice day!"

"Th-Thanks...and thanks for the flowers!"

Casey nodded, waved, and left the room, leaving Aster to his thoughts of what Casey would do to him if he messed up with Jack. Not that Aster really needed it, but he was definitely going to do his best to make Jack happy and take care of him.

Aster sighed in content, he looked up at the tiles on the ceiling, he smiled. He didn't know exactly where he and Jack stood, or even why would be, and while that used to scare him something about today made him feel like everything was going to be alright. He knew that tomorrow was going to bring a lot of emotion for Jack, and he would be sure to hold him so tight until he felt completely safe!

Aster felt his eye drooping, he hasn't slept well during the night, he would waken every time Jack moved because he wanted to make sure that he was ok. Sleep now was creeping over him, and Aster was more than happy to let it.

As he did the feeling of Jack's hoodie against his hand was in his head. It was comforting and caused Aster to smile as he felt a dream forming.

_Suddenly Aster saw a blue hood sitting next to him. Then he saw a blue hood gliding gracefully across ice, hood up. _

_It was late, as his mystery skater skated with ease across the lake, twirling and gliding on the ice, almost looked like they were dancing gracefully on the ice. In one beam of moonlight the hood could be seen as blue, possibly long brown hair somehow looking silver in the light, but it was so quick you couldn't be sure of what was what. _

Aster's eyes popped open, sleep now escaping from his grasp.


	25. Chapter 25

****Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! Sorry it took so long, I have several big end of the year papers I am working on! I did not abandon you! I hope that you guys enjoy this next chapter! I used all my free time to work on it! I love you guys, it is so heart-warming and so sweet that you guys continue to support me, and new people who come along, thank you for taking the time to read this long fanfic! You guys are the best part of every week! I hope that I do not disappoint you! I love you all so much! Please enjoy this next chapter and I will update ASAP! :)** **

**Chapter 25**

1:00 p.m. read Jack's watch, and Jack wasn't sure if he wanted it to go faster or slower.

Aster was getting out of the hospital today, and Jack was so excited, but he was waiting as patiently as possible downstairs for Aster to come down to meet up with him. He had asked Aster if he wanted him to come upstairs and help him with anything, but Aster told him just to wait outside the hospital.

Jack laughed at how "movie romantic" this whole situation was. Jack could somewhat imagine himself running towards Aster in slow motion, Aster would pick him up and twirl him around, they would kiss, and then hop into the car and live happily ever after.

It was ridiculous, he knew that, but it didn't stop him from wishing that it could happen.

Jack leaned against the borrowed car, and stared at the ground. It was Casey's, when Jack had told her what he was doing and why he needed it she was more than happy to comply. However, there was a bit of a knowing smirk on her face as she asked, so you got yourself a boyfriend now?

This had caused Jack to turn so red he could blend it with a bunch of giant tomatoes; he told her honestly he didn't know _what_ they were exactly, but they were something. Right? It caused Jack's brain to go into overload of thinking, analyzing every detail, thinking what could they possibly be?

Jack was still thinking about it now, but he was more excited to see Aster and visit Summer's grave now more than anything.

"Crikey! I'm fine doc, ya've done whatcha can let it be!"

Jack's heart jumped as he looked up to see Aster walking out the automatic doors, his body supported by two crutches, as he leaned on one to wave to a doctor. When Aster turned around, their eyes instantly met, and the wide smile on Aster's face broadened the smile on Jack's. Jack fought the urge to run up to Aster and throw his arms around him.

"Hey there, cripple, how are you feeling?"

"Not sure which nickname I prefer, cripple or Kangaroo," Aster said mockingly, but the smile never left his face as he hobbled over to Jack. "I'm fine though, Frostbite, thanks for picking me up."

"You bet!" Jack said a little too excitedly.

When Aster reached Jack he looked down at him, Jack smiled up into the Aussie's green eyes.

"No reunitin kiss fer me?" Aster smirked, but the softness still apparent on his face.

Jack chuckled, "This isn't a movie." Oh the irony.

"Well pretend it is then, Frosty." This made Jack's heart leap.

Jack stood on his toes a bit, placed his hands on Aster's cheeks and gave him a kiss. Jack could feel Aster's weight shift as he maneuvered himself on the crutches to place his own hand on Jack's jaw line.

When they broke apart they were both beaming, relishing in the moment for a second before the inevitable sadness came upon them at their next destination.

Jack opened the door for Aster, bowing and motioning for him to enter the car, "Malady." Jack teased.

"Yer doin a real fine job with names today there, mate, keep it up, and we'll just see what happens." Aster jokingly threatened as he climbed into the car.

"Is that a challenge Cottontail?"

"Don't mess with a Bunnymund, mate." Aster said just before Jack closed the door behind him, and climbed into the driver's side.

As soon as Jack closed the door to his side of the car, tension filled the car, and Jack felt the air get heavy. He froze. Was he ready for this? This was _huge_, before yesterday he had no idea he even had a sister, he couldn't have picked her out in a lineup of strangers, and now he could see every detail of her face, and smell the roses on her skin.

Jack felt a hand on his knee which brought him back from his thoughts; he hadn't realized how tightly he was holding the steering wheel. He relaxed his grip, and looked over to see Aster giving him a half-smile, trying to provide some encouragement. Aster didn't need to say anything; just looking at him Jack knew he was telling him that it was all going to be ok. He nodded, buckled up, and drove off, and Aster removed his hand from his knee.

Jack was grateful that when Casey handed the car keys and directions to Summer's grave over to Jack she didn't ask questions about Summer at all, she didn't bring up his memories, and she just teased him about Aster. Jack couldn't believe how unbelievably lucky he was that Casey was his friend.

Jack peeked a look at Aster. Aster. He was definitely grateful for Aster. It was weird, Aster, too, had been so important in his life and he forgot him too. Why? Why could he only remember his immediate family, minus Summer? No. No. Jack couldn't think about that now, this wasn't the time to dwell on the negatives or wonder 'why'. He was thankful for Aster, no matter what the past had done to them, he was grateful for Aster _now_, and he couldn't believe they had only reunited about a week ago. Jack smiled.

Jack then saw the sign that said "Gate of Future Cemetery". Ironic, considering the people inside had no future anymore. His heart was dropping as he turned into the cemetery, two big gates on each side. Jack felt his heart racing, as he looked at the little scribble of a map that Casey had drawn for him. His hand was shaking so bad it was hard to read the paper and focus on the road.

A hand gently wrapped around his for a moment, Aster then gently removed the paper from Jack's hands, and then began to read the directions out to him.

"We need to look for a giant bronze angel, with wings outstre- There." Aster cut himself off, as he saw the bronze angel. "According to Casey's directions her grave is around here."

Jack pulled over, and parked the car along the side. Jack looked out into the graveyard, the tombs were almost hauntingly inviting, and the marble looked _too_ beautiful for a place that held a bunch of dead bodies.

There was a squeeze on Jack's hand, and he looked over to Aster who gave him a nod. Jack gave one back, and a sad smile.

Jack got out, and while Aster said he could walk ahead, Jack came around to Aster's side of the car and helped him get out. Honestly, he didn't really do it to help Aster, he just didn't want to walk ahead alone, he was going to cling to Aster's presence, and he needed that right now.

Jack closed the door once Aster was out of the way, and he turned to see Aster smiling sadly at him, and he smiled back. Aster wobbled a little closer to Jack, and then pressed his lips to Jack's forehead.

"I'm here," he whispered. Jack simply nodded afraid of what else would come out if he talked.

Then they walked side-by-side, passing by the bronze Angel, Jack looked down and read "Mary W. Tremble August 1990- November 1995" Jack had to quickly avert his eyes as he read the life span, and he moved his thoughts forward.

Jack looked on the left, and Aster looked on the right, for Summer's grave.

"Frostbite..."

Jack looked over, and Aster was looking down at a grave. Jack knew what that meant, he took a deep breathe, his heart pounding in his heart. This was so bittersweet.

Jack took a few steps forward, and Aster moved out of the way, so Jack could see.

Jack laid his eyes upon the marble, and suddenly his breath caught in his throat. The marble was a mixture of grey, brown, white, and black. Carved into the top of the marble was a small angel, and each hand the angel was holding a rose. Below the angel read:

"In Loving Memory of

Summer J. Overland

Loving Daughter Sister and Friend"

When his eyes came upon the word 'Sister' Jack fell to his knees, and started sobbing.

* * *

Aster panicked.

Jack just collapsed, Aster was afraid that he had fainted, but that thought immediately left his mind as a loud cry came from Jack's throat, his head titled back. The cry made Aster feel like his heart had been broken in half. It was so desperate and longing and Aster's fear came true, as he felt the regret in Jack's cry.

Aster didn't know what to do as Jack then buried his face in his hands and continued to cry, should he hold him, how would he even reach him, with this cast on his foot and the crutches it would be hard. Should he leave Jack alone? Aster never felt more helpless in his entire life. He was too afraid to say anything, he was afraid that if he did Jack would break and turn into dust, to be blown away into the wind.

All Aster did was stand there, listening to Jack cry and sob, letting years' worth of emotions out in a moment.

"I'm...so sorry..." Aster heard Jack whisper in between sobs. Aster wasn't think it was possible for him to feel his heart break even more. With each word that Jack muttered in desperation broke Aster more and more. Aster could not cry, not because he was being tough or anything, but he truly did not feel the need to cry. He hoped he didn't seem insensitive, but he could only watch in agony as Jack unleashed all of his thoughts.

Aster stood there, a sad expression on his face as he looked down at the young man for whom he cared so much about. Aster looked at the tombstone, as his eyes grazed over her name he whispered, "Thank ya..."

He didn't know why he said it outloud, and he half-hoped that Jack didn't hear him. Then his words kept flowing as he laid his eyes on the marble. Jack didn't seem to, since he continued to sob, and while they were not as loud or heart-breaking they were still terrible to witness.

Aster had meant it though, he wasn't sure what had happened exactly, but he was pretty sure that the day when Summer came and talked to Aster sitting on the bench. That with that moment, when she opened up, she allowed for fate to make a connection between Jack and himself. It might be a weird thought, but he still believed it to be true.

Aster looked down at the hood on Jack's back, and thought of his thoughts and realizations from last night.

Aster wondered when he should tell Jack that Summer was his mystery skater, that she wore that sweatshirt as she glided across the ice. He wasn't sure when or if he should tell him that his sister had formed _yet_ another connection between them, especially since he had most likely inherited that sweatshirt from her. Now, though, definitely did not seem like the time.

"I...found him...again" Jack now whispered, and Aster was caught off guard, especially when he thought he heard a small chuckle at the end of the statement.

Then Jack lightly grabbed onto Aster's pants, and Aster could feel Jack shaking as he repeated, "I found...him...again."

Aster's previous heart of dust collected itself back together and beat harder than before. However, Aster could still not find words, and he wasn't sure if he even really was supposed to.

"He...He is stubborn...and gets mad at me sometimes...but...but you would...you would _really_ like him." Jack's sobs were becoming less hysteric, and he could manage sentences easier, and Aster could tell he was calming down a little. Aster didn't dare say anything to interrupt Jack's conversation with his sister.

"You...You met apparently...I'm glad...I hope...I hope that you approved..."

Aster would have to remind himself to tell Jack later of the encounter he had, had with his sister that night, on the park bench.

"I...I really like him...and...you supported me before...when...when I fell in love with him the first time." Aster's heart was definitely not dust anymore. "I...I hope you will support me...if I fall in love...again." Aster couldn't stand it, it was so hard to not just reach down, to grab Jack, hold him tight, and then kiss him fiercely to show him and Summer he wasn't here for fun. Sure Jack hadn't said he loved him, _yet_, and honestly Aster didn't think he _loved_ Jack at this time, but the possibility that Jack would and _wants_ to fall in love with him was an amazing feeling.

Jack's trembling hand let go of Aster's pants, this was the first time he looked back at the grave, Aster still couldn't see his face well, but Jack was using his sleeve to wipe away tears that still continued to flow.

"I'm...I'm happy..." This made Aster a little relieved, he was afraid that Jack would never smile again. However, soon Jack looked up at Aster and his fear was immediately replaced with the utmost relief. Jack was smiling, and it wasn't one in which he was trying to be strong, or one that was sad or sympathetic, he was **_smiling_**. His blue eyes were sparkling, and not just from the fresh tears.

Jack stood up, still looking into Aster's eyes. Jack grabbed Aster's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"And...it's all thanks to him," Jack stated, still smiling and looking at Aster, and giving his hand a squeeze.

Aster couldn't help but smile, he felt like it was ok now, and although he was hesitant before he leaned in and kissed Jack on the mouth. He could feel the smile on Jack's lips, and this made him smile too.

Then, Jack broke apart with a gasp, and Aster became concerned when he opened his eyes and Jack's own eyes were wide.

"Frost-"

Jack's grip on Aster's hand loosened, and he noted that Jack looked extremely pale compared to his usual pale. Aster wrapped his hands around Jack's shoulders as he saw him starting to stagger. Jack's other hand went to his head, his eyes still wide like they saw something terrifyingly incredible.

Jack was inhaling deep sharp breaths and Aster feared he would faint. Then he saw Jack's tears were getting heavy again, but what surprised Aster was the huge smile on Jack's lips. Aster thought he was now letting out small chuckles.

"Frostbite? Hey ya aiight?"

"I..." He looked into Aster's eyes looking for words to explain what exactly was going on. Aster saw pure happiness mixed with pure fear and sadness as he stared into his deep blue eyes.

"I remember." He was breathless for a moment, then continued in a whisper, "I remember _every thing_."


	26. Chapter 26

****I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T ABANDON YOU! I am so sorry that this is ****_beyond_****forever late, but I had end of the year projects and finals! Just got home for the summer, I'm job hunting and have a summer class! (Dear world lets just stop for a little while lol) But I am so sorry that this is as late as it is! I finally got some free time so I used it to write! Thanks so much for being so patient and I will try to never have such an extended period of time go before I upload again! My goal for the summer is to have at least on chapter up a week (till it ends)! Thank you all so much for your continuing support even though I am a meanie who didn't upload in weeks! I hope that this next chapter does not disappoint you! I love you guys so much and always I appreciate all of your amazing reviews, favorites and follows! You guys are the greatest! Sorry again! Hope you enjoy Chapter 26! I LOVE YOU! 3** **

**Chapter 26**

Jack's head was spinning, he couldn't even focus on one thing, it was just a tidal wave of thoughts, feelings, and memories. He was afraid he was going to faint, even Aster's face in front of him was not in focus.

Jack wasn't sure if he was crying or not, he heard some laughter that sounded like his own, but with all these thoughts coming to him he couldn't quite tell.

His lost childhood came back to him, the moments he spent with his mother, father, and _both_ his sisters. All of it.

* * *

_"Jack you can't have fun all the time" his mother scolded_

* * *

_"Jack, you were supposed to put the sugar in last." Pippa was younger, maybe ten, but she knew way more than Jack. _

* * *

Many more flooded into his head, but they were so fast and so many that he couldn't really focus. Jack allowed them to flood his mind, figuring that he could reminisce on them some other time.

Jack's heart sank as one final, clear memory came to his head.

* * *

_"Jack, it is pretty late, we shouldn't get ice cream at this time of night," Summer smiled at him warily. _

_"But Summer, the Easter Bunny, Dr. Toothina said he would be there!" Jack complained, the hope of seeing his long-lost friend again was an amazing feeling._

_"I am sure that Dr. Tooth told you to stay away." Summer put her hands on her hips and sighed. "Jack, you are in high school now, you don't even believe in the Easter Bunny."_

_"Fine. Well I want to see Aster then. Please Summer, you know how much this means to me! I'll pay for both of our ice creams!"_

_They were so close in age, but Summer was so much more mature when it came to logical thinking it seemed like they were decades apart._

_Summer obviously was hesitant, Jack noted though that her face softened and she smiled slightly. Finally, she sighed and agreed._

* * *

_Summer and Jack were driving towards "Sweet Tooth's Ice Cream and Candy", singing along to their favorite song, dancing and singing at the top of their lungs, no care for who was watching and what they were thinking. _

_The light was green, so Summer didn't stop._

_Summer shut her eyes for a moment while singing, "Dancing queen! Young and free! Only seventeen!" Jack could see the outline of her figure shoot her hand up in pure enjoyment. He was laughing until he saw headlights that were getting closer._

_Suddenly, everything went in slow motion._

_Jack reached out, trying with all his might to do something, anything._

_Summer opened her eyes placed her hand down onto the steering wheel, and smiled at Jack sweetly._

_Her lips moved, but Jack could not hear her for the blaring lights took away all his senses._

_Except there was an overwhelming scent of roses._

* * *

Jack couldn't remember the collision, but he was sure that this was it, because after that it was memories from after he woke up in the hospital.

Jack gripped his hand to feel warm skin underneath it. He looked up bewildered, as he looked into Aster's panicked face, as if he forgot that he was here at the cemetery, and should be somewhere else.

"Fro- Jack?" Aster's eyes were swimming with worry.

"I-I kil-"

Before he could finish, before he could even think the rest of that sentence he was in Aster's warm embrace. Jack was so snuggled into Aster that he couldn't talk if he wanted to.

"Don't. Don't do that to yerself." Aster whispered so softly but firmly as if anything louder would break Jack but anything weaker and Jack wouldn't listen. Jack then felt a wet spot start to form on his shoulder, and Aster was shaking very slightly, Jack wouldn't have noticed if he hasn't been in the Aussie's warm embrace.

Jack could now tell that he himself had been crying, he felt the last few tears escape his eyes. However, as he held onto Aster, his hands gripping into the older man's clothes, and one crutch lying in the grass, he couldn't cry anymore. Or maybe it wasn't that he couldn't cry, he felt as though Aster was crying for him, and it would be unfair of Jack to start crying again too.

Aster had taken on the burden of crying for Jack, he had sacrificed himself so Jack didn't have to think anything negative, didn't have to blame himself, or have to have his world flipped upside down. Jack wasn't sure what it was, maybe he was still not thinking clearly, but as he felt those tears drip onto his hoodie he felt...forgiven.

Maybe it was stupid, or his way of coping with his new memories, but as he let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, he felt a little weight lift off of his shoulders.

After a little while Aster stopped shaking, let go, situated himself onto his still standing crutch and turned away, trying to inconspicuously to wipe his cheeks. Jack couldn't help but smile, as he picked up Aster's fallen crutch and helped him stand properly. The scowl on Aster's face now was amusing, mixed with his posture of pretending he hadn't just cried on Jack's shoulder.

"Well..." Aster said in a husky voice, "I-I, uh,"

"Thanks," Jack said, trying to relieve Aster of some of his embarrassment.

Aster looked surprised for a second, then his scowl returned, "Look, mate I- I don't, ya know-"

Jack started laughing lightly, "I get it Bunny Foo-Foo, let it go, I said thanks, the proper response is 'You're welcome' or whatever you Aussies say."

"Oi! Don't give me that you little wanker! I-"

Jack went onto his tip-toes, and gave Aster a quick peck, stopping him mid-sentence.

"Thanks...seriously," Jack said, placing his own hand onto Aster's.

Aster sighed, obviously defeated, "I swear, I'm going to lose a couple years hanging around you."

"Well, keep crying like that you'll dehydrate sooner than the stress I cause you," Jack smirked his famous smirk.

Jack could see Aster getting flustered, his face was getting red from either embarrassment or anger, and he was swaying on his crutches. Jack didn't really want to find out what he was thinking, and he was feeling a little guilty. "Ok, sorry, sorry, sorry."

Aster grunted, but Jack took it that he let it go, and couldn't help but feel a little relieved to see the red leave his face, and straighten his posture on his crutches.

"So...what now?" Aster's voice was softer now, all hint of embarrassment or anger was gone. Both of them looked at Summer's gravestone, but it only took a moment for Jack to know what he really wanted and _needed_ to do.

"Aster, uh, I know that you've done a lot for me today, but uh, would you mind if we made one last stop?"

Aster shifted his weight, and reached his hand out and ruffled Jack's white hair.

"Anythin ya need, Frostbite" Aster smiled.

Jack smiled, as they walked back to the car. Jack helped Aster into the car, put his crutches in the back seat, feeling bad he hadn't done that before to give Aster more leg room. Jack then proceeded to get in the car himself, and as the engine revved to life he turned to Aster and smiled a little mischievously.

"How do you feel about meeting my family?"

However, before Aster could say anything they were off.

* * *

"WHAAAAA?" Aster screamed. "CRIKEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!"

Aster's heart was pounding, his pulse had quickened to unhealthy levels. He was not sure how to handle this, meet his parents? His sister? What would they think when they saw Jack arrive with a 6-foot 32 year old man, and introduced him as his...what would he introduce him as?

"What, is there a problem?" Jack smirked.

"YES THERE IS A PROBLEM! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING INTRODUCING ME TO YOUR FAMILY? ARE YOU KIDDING? WHAT ARE YOU EVEN GOING TO SAY? **WE** DON'T EVEN KNOW-" Aster's heart and mouth stopped there. Yeah he had thought it, but he didn't want to say it outloud.

Aster felt a bit of tension enter the air.

"_Shit_," Aster thought to himself, "_This isn't something I wanted to bring up...especially today." _

"Well, it wasn't like I was going to introduce you as my boyfriend or lover or something, calm down." Jack said, Aster looked to see a slight smirk on his face, but he could hear a bit of annoyance in his voice as well.

"Crikey, Frostbite, ya had me worried!" Aster tried to add a little humor in there to make the situation less awkward. "I thought you were planning on just introducing me, and with everything that-"

"Sorry, Kangaroo," Jack cut off. "I was just teasing, take a joke, huh? You're going to be dealing with me a lot, so you need to get used to it."

Aster couldn't help but smile at that comment, but he continued with the playful banter, "Or ya could become a proper young adult?"

"Nope, doesn't sound like something that is within my ability."

Aster shrugged, "Ah, well, guess I'll deal."

Aster mentally high-fived himself as the tension in the car left, and they continued to tease one another. Aster didn't know how long the car ride lasted, but honestly, he didn't care at all. As they drove, and Jack smiled and laughed, he couldn't help but feel relieved.

Jack was smiling. He was the same old Jack. Aster was so happy that with his new memories he hadn't changed, he hadn't broken down, and he was happy that despite everything he seemed to be his old smug self, and Aster couldn't be happier.

It was a little while later where Aster finally took notice of where they were.

"Where are we...this...looks familiar?"

"This is the other side of Guardian Lake," Jack responded.

"What? So ya knew this place? Why didn't ya say nothin before when we were 'ere?!"

"Honestly, I passed this place, but never stopped, I kinda forgot about this place, and my parents haven't taken me here in a few years...now I kinda get why. Summer and I went there a lot, she taught me how to ice skate there. Kinda hilarious that was a skill I never forgot." Jack chuckled but it sounded a bit forced.

"Well, crikey, wouldn't this be the best place to take ya to get your memories or go for memories?"

"Hey, I just got them back, thinking about all that isn't within my capability yet, but I am sure there was a reason." Aster wasn't sure if he was telling Aster or convincing himself.

"Well, Frosty, how long till we are at yer house?" Aster tried to change the subject subtly, but when he looked at Jack smiling he could tell he knew what Aster was trying to do.

"Five minutes just about," Jack played along, he was smiling again, and Aster assumed he was grateful for the gesture of changing the subject.

However, soon Aster's pulse rose to scary heights once again. Jack was goin to be pullin up to his parents' house with a man who was twelve years older than him. Even if he didn't introduce him as a boyfriend or anything doesn't mean it still wasn't suspicious. Also, he didn't bring a gift of any kind for his random intrusion, his am would scold him for that if she ever found out. Not to mention he probably looked like a hoodlum with all the casts and crutches. Aster couldn't breathe as he brought down the passenger side make-up mirror, trying to fix his hair, make sure he didn't have anything on his teeth or face.

"What the _hell _are you doing? Do we need to get you some make-up or something?" Jack was laughing now, his eyes on the road, but he obviously sneaked a look at Aster fixing himself in the mirror.

"Oi! It ain't my fault I was put in the position of having a last minute moment of havin to meet yer family! Crikey! You'd be mad as a cut snake if ya were in my shoes!"

"Well, we are here," Jack parked at the end of the driveway. Aster didn't dare look at the house, his nerves would explode if he did, and he knew it.

Aster freaked he didn't know what to do. He tucked in his shirt as best he could, he winced a bit, but his nerves overcame any other pain. He could have been hit all over again and not noticed.

Jack put the car in park, and turned off the engine. Aster looked in his eyes, not even trying to hide how nervous he was. Jack smiled, and grabbed Aster's hand, squeezing it.

"You have an accent they will _love_ you," Jack tried to lighten the mood. It helped a little, Aster gave half a smile back. "Deep breathe Kangaroo."

Aster obliged, and took a couple deep breaths, which were helping a little. However, when Jack let go of his hand, and got out of the car a few nerves returned. Jack grabbed the crutches and once again helped Aster out of the car, being sure to give his hand a reassuring squeeze when he handed it over. Aster smiled at the tiny gesture, as Jack closed the car door behind him. When he heard the slam of the car door he felt the sudden urge to want to climb back in and drive away.

For the first time Aster looked up at the house, a little bit of his stress melted away as he looked at it. It was beautiful, almost something out of a Disney movie or fairytale. It was a beautiful house, but it looked more like a cottage than a house somehow. There was a cobblestone pathway, which was lined with flowers, the doorway was built with big cobblestone rocks with a white molding in between, and a beautiful dark brick door frame in front of a polished wooden door with three small rectangular windows. The rest of the house was a nice deep blue, it didn't look like panel siding, but it also didn't look rough enough to be a type of rock. As they walked up the driveway to the house Aster took note of the second floor, which only had a few windows, at least on this side of the house. Each window was in a white frame, divided into fourths, then those fourths into eighths. At the side of the house, there was a wooden archway, with a rounded wooden door. There was a fence, which Aster assumed went all around the house.

As they got to the cobblestone pathway, Aster no longer took notice of the beauty, and his nerves returned, his heart beating faster with each hobble to the door. When they got to the small step, which was a tiny front porch, Aster thought he might pass out right then and there.

"You ready Kangaroo?" Jack smiled, Aster could see Jack's smile showed he was a bit nervous and unsure.

Aster nodded, he couldn't really form words. He looked at the door, now noticing there was a glass door in front of the wooden one.

Jack rang the doorbell, which rang out in a pretty melody, not like most _ding-dong_ doorbells, this one actually seemed to play a song.

"Coming!" yelled a little voice from beyond the door. Aster swore he could hear the footsteps from beyond the door, but it was probably his imagination since the wooden door seemed thick, plus there was also the glass door.

The doorknob turned, and Aster's heart and breath stopped, as a figure, which wasn't really tiny in retrospect, but compared to Jack and himself, they were tiny. A little girl, with dark brown hair blinked a few times as she took in the two people on the other side of the glass door.

However, soon her eyes grew wide, as well as her smile.

"JACK!" she screamed happily, and as she opened the door and rushed into his arms for a hug Aster felt as though he was invading on a personal moment.

"Hiya Pippa!" Jack replied, wrapping his arms tightly around his younger sister. Aster made a mental note that this was Pippa. For some reason Aster felt that _her_ opinion was the one that mattered most, and she was the one he was most afraid to meet.

"_Getting the worse of it over now," _Aster thought trying to ease the tension in his own mind.

When they broke apart, Pippa's attention immediately went to Aster. Her smile did not fade, if anything it grew even wider. Aster couldn't help but smile back, and he felt himself relax and breathe. Maybe it was a family thing, to make people smile no matter what, and put their troubles at ease with a glance.

"Pippa, this is-"

"ASTER?!" She let go of Jack and looked up at Aster, her eyes seemed to be sparkling, like she was meeting a celebrity.

Pippa blushed slightly, "Oh, I am very sorry, I meant Mr. Bunnymund, I really am so very sorry! Jack told me Aster is a special name for your friends!"

Aster looked at her, situated himself on his crutches and reached out a hand, "Well, how about we work on bein friends then ya little ankle-biter?" Aster didn't know where any of his words were coming from, because he was not thinking clearly enough to even think of words to say, but he was grateful. Pippa took his hand in awe, smiled wider, if it was possible, and nodded in agreement.

"Do you...you like hugs?" Pippa asked bashfully.

Aster chuckled, "Yeah, I like hugs, jus' be careful I'm broken ya know"

Pippa giggled, then proceeded to lightly hug Aster, her arms wrapped around his waist, height wise she reached the middle of his chest. When they broke apart she giggled again and looked over at Jack.

"I like him _and_ he has an accent!" Pippa squealed a bit, which caused them both to laugh. "Well, come on in you two! Mom and Dad will be super excited you are here!" Pippa held the door open as they entered the house, Aster felt a lot more relaxed, he had already received the 'Pippa Approval' so his worst fears were unmet.

Aster whispered to Jack as they walked inside, "So ya talked about me? That've been nice to know ya dill!"

Jack smirked and shrugged, "I tell her everything, sorry, it was also kinda cute to see ya squirm"

Aster shot him a quick glare, before Pippa walked past them, "Well, welcome Mr. Bunnymund!"

Aster nodded, then looked at the entrance way. He noted that the inside was just as welcoming and comforting as the outside. The wooden floor under their feet, and the snow-white carpeted winding staircase to their left, it all looked so peaceful. They were in a hall, and at the end looked like the archway to the kitchen, since the floor changed from wood to tile. Aster didn't get to examine the rest of the house as Pippa brought him back from his thoughts.

"MOM! DAD!" Her shout startled both Jack and himself, causing them to jump. "JACK AND HIS BOYFRIEND ARE HERE!"

Aster's nerves came back ten-fold.


	27. Chapter 27

**** Hello! Sorry this isn't on time! Been a weird week... Anyways I am sorry it is late, and I will try to get the next chapter up soon! I am sorry that this Fic is ****_sooooo_**** long, but honestly, I am having so much fun writing it, and you guys are contintuing to support me even though there have been so many chapters, and thank you to the new people who have read this story! I love you guys so much I seriously appreciate everything! The reviews, favorites and follows! I really hope that I don't disappoint you! Hope you are all doing well, and thanks for everything once again! :D Hope you enjoy Chapter 27 (oh gosh that is a lot of chapters...)****

**Chapter 27**

Jack would have laughed at Aster's obvious panicked expression, if he didn't think that it reflected his own. Jack could have sworn that they were trying to telepathically form a plan, but not with much success.

Jack now understood how Aster had been feeling, he could feel his blood pressure rising. Plus, He was pretty sure he could hear his heartbeat loudly and quickly beating in his ears.

Even with his memories he wasn't sure if there was ever a time where he truly wanted to duct tape his younger sister's mouth shut and toss her in the basement.

"Pippa." Jack whispered through gritted teeth. "What da hell?"

Pippa turned around, "What, did I do something wrong, Jack?" she put on an innocent face but Jack knew better, there was that little maschevious glint in her eyes. She was the best and worst of both Jack and Summer.

"MR. BUNNYMUND IS HERE? WHAT?" Came a bubbly voice from upstairs, and soon running footsteps could be heard upstairs. Jack's mother leaned over the railing and looked down, her short brown hair hanging at her sides. Her eyes went wide as she looked down stairs, and a smile spread across her face.

"_Uh-oh,_" Jack thought. "_This should be interesting_."

Jack's mother ran down the stairs at abnormal speeds, and jumped over the last two as if she was still a teenager.

"HI!" She screamed, but before she could reach Aster, Jack jumped in front of her.

"MOM!" She stopped, and looked thoroughly confused and a little annoyed. "He is injured you can't just tackle hug him!"

Mrs. Overland peeked over Jack's shoulder obviously surveying and noticing the damage on Aster. She winced a little when she saw the crutches and bandages that were slightly visible under his shirt.

"Right, right, I will be gentle," she said smiling as she pushed past Jack, and walked up to Aster and without any warning or introduction threw her arms around him and hugged him. Jack noticed Aster's puzzled face, and also the slight wince of pain that he tried to hide. Aster wrapped an awkward hand around Mrs. Overland.

"It is _sooo_ nice to finally meet you!" She squeaed hugging him a little tighter forcing Aster's face to scrunch in pain once again. Jack felt bad and that he had to intervene, or else his mom might break Aster again.

"Mom, mom" she ignored him and her grip tightened a bit, and Jack sighed. His mother loved to meet new people, especially good friends of Jack and Pippa, and when Summer was alive her friends got this treatment too. She tended to get over excited and she would tackle them with a hug, she couldn't help it, Jack knew that even as she was crushing Aster, she was holding back a lot.

"Where is my hug _mommy_," Mrs. Overland's grip loosened on Aster and Jack could tell he had her attention. She couldn't resist being called 'mommy', you could tell because her eyes got wide and she would blush slightly and you could see how adorable she thought it was. Mrs. Overland quickly let go of Aster and spun around to face Jack. She looked desperate to hug Jack as tight as possible and he would oblige. Honestly, she gave great hugs they just were a bit too forceful or went on for too long.

She opened her arms nice and wide, her famous sweet smile on her lips, "C'mere Jack-O-Lantern" Jack happily wrapped his arms around his mother, and while most kids would be embarrassed from the nicknames and hugs and kisses, Jack _loved _them. When he felt invisible all those years ago, and throughout his life, these hugs and nicknames made him feel like everyone knew him, and he was the center of the universe.

"How have you been snowball?" She asked chuckling at his name, as they finally broke their embrace.

"Good, mom," he smiled, and he genuinely meant it. A lot had happened and still a lot he needed to sort out, but he was happy.

Jack's mom covered her mouth with her hand and leaned into Jack's ear and whispered, "With _that_ as your boo, how could you not be?" She winked and Jack could feel the blood rushing to his face.

He frantically waved his hand, in small sections, whispering, "N-No, mom, we aren't offi-"

"Oh my goodness!" Mrs. Overland panicked, as she looked down at herself she, and everyone else, realized that she was wearing sweats and a baggy T-shirt. She suddenly went from excitment and smiles to panic and looks of worry. "Oh gosh! Look at me! I am such a mess, I am so sorry Mr. Bunnymund, I was exercising!"

Aster chuckled lightly, "Ma'm ya look bloody fine ta me,"

The accent must have melted her heart because she blushed slightly and froze for a moment, before she quickly snapped herself out of it, smiled, and raced up the stairs. When she was out of sight Jack looked at Pippa.

"How does she know about him?" He asked her while pointing at Aster.

"Well, you don't tell her, and she knows you tell me almost everything, so she bakes me chocolate chip cookies in exchange for information," Pippa shrugged. "Sorry Bro, but you know how good they are, and I don't tell her _everything_, just the basics."

Jack sighed, his mom did make a mean chocolate chip cookie, he couldn't blame Pippa. They were always perfect and there was an extra flavor that she added into her recipe that she refused to reveal.

_"You will get it when I'm dead," _ Jack remembered his mom had said something like that once or twice.

"Well, what _does_ she know?" Jack asked.

"Well, she knows you are into Mr. Bunnymund, she knows he is Australian, and that you two have kissed before," Pippa then turned to Aster. "Jack has talked about you a lot this past week, I think that he is falling in love with you if he isn't already, but it is good that you guys are together cause I am sure Jack will be happier than ever!"

"Uh, Pippa, we aren't-" Jack awkwardly interjected, and he pointed in between Aster and himself feeling like a fool. He was so unbelievably embarrassed he regretted, slightly, bringing Aster to meet his family. However, he should have expected this, it was _his _family after all.

Pippa grew wide-eyed and blinked in realization, before turning a little red. "Oops." Was all she could say with a slight embarassed shrug.

"Oi! Don't worry about it Sheila," Aster interjected. "That intention is there on my part, 's only a matter O' time."

Jack's heart beat quickly in his chest and he couldn't think straight. Granted he was hoping they would eventually become official, but this was the first they really said anything about the potential and for some reason he was embarrassed. Pippa smiled and she flailed her arms in tiny circles in a fit of excitement. However, Jack could see her holding back a squee. It was cute thing that Aster said, but Jack wanted to move on from the topic, it wasn't the time and definitely not the place, so he clapped his hands together.

"_Soo_, lets go wait for mom and dad in the living room, huh?"

Pippa rolled her eyes at Jack but nodded, "Sounds good, come on Mr. Bunnymund!" Jack let Aster hobble in front of him and follow Pippa, exchanging a look of panic. Jack gave Aster a half-smile, and Aster returned the look, both unsure of how all this was going to play out.

When they walked through the archway of the kitchen, which led to the living room, Jack had to face palm, due to the sight in front of him on the couch.

"Dad. Seriously?" Jack couldn't help but chuckle a bit, as his dad sat on the couch a hunting rifle sitting on his lap as he was taking a wash cloth and cleaning the gun.

Mr. Overland looked up, a serious expression on his face as they entered the room.

"Hi, you must be Mr. Bunnymund," as he stood up he gave the rifle a shake and something _clicked_ into place. Jack was about to burst out laughing as he carried the rifle in his left hand as he stood up and walked over to Aster offering his right hand. The whole time his face didn't crack a smile.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Aster said taking his hand and shaking it. Jack could see the nervousness in Aster's face even though he was smiling politely. This made everything twice as hilarious. Jack looked over at Pippa who looked back at him, obviously biting her tongue to keep from laughing.

Little did Aster know that, despite his dad's appearance, this was probably the first time his dad had actually touched that gun.

* * *

When they broke their handshake, Aster had to continue to try avoiding looking at the gun, but he could feel its presence. He wouldn't actually shoot him, right? It was illegal, though he did look like the kind of man who could do it, could probably kill him easily and get away with it with his "connections". He was as tall as Aster, he had a bald head, and he was fairly well built, all that was missing was the millions of tattoos to cover his arms. Aster could see this man using this rifle to hunt in the forest all sorts of animals, and right now _he_ was hunting a bunny rabbit.

This was like something out of a movie, where the dad greets the daughter's boyfriend with a gun. It amused him a bit as he imagined Jack as a hopeless daughter, but he didn't dare crack a smile, or else the gun might shoot him all on his own. Like it knew what he was thinking.

"Why don't you take a seat next to me, Mr. Bunnymund?" Mr. Overland asked, and Aster was forced to focus again, as Mr. Overland patted the seat next to him inviting Aster to sit down. Aster gulped, and hobbled around the small glass table, and managed to situate himself and sit on the couch next to Mr. Overland. Aster looked up at Jack, looking for some kind of help, but he was surprised when he was met with Pippa and Jack shoulders leaned towards each other, covering their mouths. Were they _laughing? _Why?

"So. Mr. Bunnymund, what do you do for a living?" Aster realized he was on his own, and he could not even think of why they would be laughing.

"Uh, well, I am an artist sir," Aster knew that this would make him lose points. Everyone had the typical "_well you must be poor"_ or _"So you mean unemployed" _look on things, but in truth Aster was fine, he did well for himself, and even if he was poor he would never give it up, it was something he loved.

"I see. Well, creativity is a good thing" Aster was a bit stunned, he wasn't expecting that to come out of Mr. Overland's mouth. "Did you go to college for it?"

"Yessir, I got a scholarship, 'S why I came to America, sir." Aster responded, and Mr. Overland nodded, gun still propped upright in his left hand.

"And, uh, how old are you?" This time when he asked he didn't look directly at Aster, but rather at Jack, Aster wasn't sure but he thought he gave a small smile.

"Thirty-two, sir." There was no beating around the bush, this was going to happen eventually, right? They would find out, especially if he intended to court Jack.

Mr. Overland quickly shot his head, and a glare, in Aster's direction, any smile that may have been present was now gone. Before Aster could blink Mr. Overland had his hunting rifle close to Aster's nose, and he was positioned to shoot.

Aster gulped, he was about to die, he really was. His heart beat like crazy, he didn't even register the pain in his ribs from suddenly moving away from the gun. First his eyes grew wide in fear, then he shut them tight as possible, hoping that he could open his and a gun wouldn't be staring him down. His life flashed before his closed eyes and he was pretty sure he was about to pass out from the over excitement. Then he heard a thunderous laugh. Aster had to wait a moment, then he peeked one eye open.

No gun, Aster didn't mean to be so audible but he let out a sigh of relief as he fully opened his eyes. There was a quick shot of intense pain that shot through his chest as he sat himself properly on the seat. Then he looked to his left, to see Mr. Overland laughing hysterically, and looked up to see Pippa and Jack clutching their stomachs.

"Oh, boy! You should have seen your face Mr. Bunnymund, it was priceless!" Mr. Overland laughed.

Aster blinked a few times, then cocked an eyebrow, "Wha?"

"Mr. Bunnymund, I haven't touched a gun besides now, and when I moved it from my father's place." Mr. Overland explained. "Sorry, but when I heard you arrived I couldn't help myself! Although hanging out with Jack you can't be surprised, he had to get that trickery from somewhere." Mr. Overland gave Jack a wink, who returned the gesture.

Aster looked at Jack too, "Twice, in one bloody day, yer sure doin a right good job of scarin me, Frostbite."

"Sorry Kangaroo, can't help myself" Jack shrugged, and Aster felt a little more at ease. His life seemed no longer in danger, though his guard was up. Mr. Overland was laughing now, but he _did_ look like he could kill him.

Just then Mrs. Overland's footsteps could be heard running down the stairs and into the room. "Sorry! Sorry! What did I-" She must have noticed the gun in Mr. Overland's hand, because she soon became serious and also very worried, and Aster thought there might be a hint of anger.

"Honey," she said all too sweetly, "What have you got there?" Did Aster say a _hint_ of anger?

Mr. Overland looked at his hand, then gave her a weak smile, "It was just some fun, darling, no one was hurt, see?" However, she did not take her eyes off of him, and she gave him a death stare, as she came over and snatched the gun from his hand.

"_This,"_ She siad holding up the gun, "Is the first impression you make? _This?_ You wouldn't even kill the spider in the bathroom the other day." Then she looked Aster straight in the eye, "Had me come and take it outside, because he didn't wanna kill it, but he was too afraid to take it outside himself."

Mrs. Overland was not very small, but she was thin and a little smaller than Jack. Yet, it was obvious who was in charge in the house, and despite Mr. Overland's exterior Aster was starting to get that he was not _nearly_ as tough and scary as he looked.

"Hey! You know that I woke up once to three daddy long legs on me! That kind of thing sticks with a man!" Mr. Overland was making excuses and it made him sound a little like a child, but Aster didn't dare say anything.

"Well, you better apologize to our guest!" Mrs. Overland said through gritted teeth.

Mr. Overland looked at Aster, a smile on his face. "Sorry, man, I really didn't mean anything by it,"

Aster shook his head, "Nah, it's aiight, yer fine mate, was a right good joke. I was bloody scared." Aster chuckled to show there was no harm no foul.

"See? He has a sense of humor!"

Mrs. Overland sighed, hung her head but her kind smile, the one Aster had seen before, was back on her face. "Well, I guess if he is going out with Jack he has to have one," she said.

Aster felt a little embarrassed, what had this whole family thinking they were together already? Obviously Jack hadn't told them they had, maybe Pippa interpreted something wrong? But he was a little offended, he considered himself a proper man, he would court Jack properly.

Wait. He _had_ kissed him twice already, and really hurt him, and let him pretty much do _all_ the work for Easter, _and_ let it interfere with his school work. Yeah... Scratch that he wanted to _start_ courting him correctly, he had done a really poor job so far.

Pippa was the first to speak up on the topic as she bluntly stated, "They aren't together mom," then she pointed right at Aster, "but he has every intent for it to be that way!"

Mrs. Overland looked a little shocked and embarrassed, "Oh my goodness! I am so sorry! Oh, did you maybe come here today to get our permission?" She looked at Aster for an answer, and he looked to Jack.

Shit. They had forgotten the _real_ reason they were here. Jack had his memories back, and he wanted to share that with his family, but Aster had caused a lot of commotion. As Aster looked at Jack's face he could tell that he had also been sucked into the fun of Aster meeting his family. Now, Jack looked extremely nervous and afraid. As his blue eyes looked back into Aster's he could tell Jack needed him for support.

Aster situated himself on his crutches, standing up and walking over to Jack "Uh, no Ma'm, we are actually here for another reason." Aster looked at Jack, who wasn't sure how to proceed, so he did it for him. "Ya might all wanna sit down fer this."

They all did, the happiness and cheer from moments ago, was now gone, and in its place was worry and anxiety.

"Did you two elope or something?" Mr. Overland tried to lighten the mood, he cracked a small smile, but no one else's faces changed in the slightest.

Jack grabbed Aster's shirt, forcing Aster to look at him with pleading eyes. Those were the eyes of someone who wanted to turn around and walk out the door, maybe change his name and live a whole new life, then face the challenge in front of him.

Not on Aster's watch, Aster gave him a small smile and then nodded his head towards the worried looking Overlands waiting anxiously on the couch. Jack have a weak smile back, nodded and took a deep breathe.

"Uh, well..." Jack paused, Aster was guessing he wasn't entirely sure what to say, and how could he? This was a touchy subject, and he figured they would eventually have to bring up Summer. Jack obviously was trying to remember how to breathe as he state ahead saying nothig. However, with each second his family looked more and more worried.

"I am not entirely sure how to say this, or even go about it, uh, it's kinda complicated." Jack tried getting his thoughts together, Aster felt suddenly nervous and anxious _for_ him. "Uh, heh. Where to begin, uh." Jack continued to make incoherent sentences full of uhs and ums.

Aster felt a pang of guilt, he should have helped Jack think about what he was going to say to his family when the time came, but instead he was too worried about himself and anxious about meeting his family. Add it to the list of things that he owed Jack for.

Aster was brought back when Jack let out a heavy sigh. "Pippa, this is kinda like the time, when you were four and you were trying to tell Mom and Dad you had found out that sugar didn't come from fairies, and they were so excited you did, so you didn't know how to tell them, because they were content and happy."

Mrs. Overland must have had no trouble picking up what Jack had said because she slowly moved her hands to her mouth and her eyes started to water. However, Pippa and Mr. Overland laughed at the memory.

"It was really cute when you would asked if they sweat the sugar,"

"Hey, I barely remember that it was so long a-"

Pippa's lightbulb went on, you could see it in her eyes. They widened, and there was a shine of recognition. Mr. Overland cocked his head a bit to the side, still not quite getting the hint, until he looked over at his wife who looked like she might burst if she didn't get to cry soon. He looked at Jack, wonder and confusion mixed in his features.

"Jack...when...how...wha-what else?" Mr. Overland asked.

"That time you took me fishing when I was ten and I felt bad for all the worms so I secretly took them out of the cup and set them free. I remember..._everything_." There was a pretty long pause till Jack continued, "I remember _everyone_."

Mrs. Overland could no longer hold back her tears.


	28. Chapter 28

****I AM SO BEYOND SORRY I CAN'T BELIEVE IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! I hope you know I would never leave this story undone, but I just could not write, I still feel as though this chapter was not great, but I did work hard on it, because it had been so long. Sorry about this, I got really into Doctor Who and I could not stop myself. But I am back! I am in the JackRabbit feels again! I love you guys and even with my absence you all continued to support me and I got more supporters even during my break! You are the greatest people in the world! Thanks so much for everything! Just know I will always come back! I will never abandon you! NOW I will try to do weekly updates! I am in the right state of mind, and I think I can do it even working full-time this summer! You guys rock! 333 Hope that you enjoy this chapter and it doesn't disappoint. Stay beautiful!****

**Chapter 28**

Jack had expected this, or something like it, but seeing his mother actually crying was more heartbreaking than he had originally thought. Honestly, he wasn't sure what kind of tears they were, happy? Sad? Regretful? Hopeful? Confused? Honestly she was probably feeling as many emotions about this as Jack had, and still was, when he had received his memories.

"_Every_one?" Mr. Overland asked as if he was hearing a story about aliens. Jack looked at him, he couldn't really find it in himself to form words anymore, so he simply nodded and gulped, but while shooting his father an intense and knowing stare. His mother was still crying, only now Pippa had gone over to her and wrapped her arms around her, and stroked her back; however, it now look like Pippa was going to cry too.

Jack hated this. Yeah his family needed to know but he rarely saw his mother cry, only a few times in his life, but this was one of the worst. Maybe because he caused it.

Mr. Overland didn't stop staring at Jack, even when Jack looked away his father eyes never averted, and when Jack looked back into his father's watery blue eyes, matching his, he felt himself about to sob.

Next thing he knew his father had gotten up, and wrapped him into a tight embrace. Jack wrapped his own arms around tightly around his father, and both of them silently cried. Jack could tell his father was crying because he was slightly shaking and his breathing was unusual with the occasional soft moan. Jack found himself letting out gasps of air into his father's shoulder.

"Welcome back..." His father whispered in his ear, coming out groggy from his crying. Jack and his father tightened their hug. Jack couldn't stop shaking as tears escaped from his eyes.

Jack then felt another pair of arms wrap around him and his father and he looked, teary-eyed, to see his mother was still crying, but she had a smile on her face as she embraced her boys. Then Pippa joined in too, and not long after they were laughing and crying in a giant family hug. Jack was at the center of his family's affection, each of them surrounding him on every side like a warm and comforting blanket.

Jack was home. He was really home. He rembered growing up in this home, living here, eating here, laughing, crying, and playing Super-Duper with the whole family.

Jack could remember Super-Duper, his family's favorite game, every Saturday morning exactly at 11 it would start. Jack would be running around the house in his Batman socks, Pippa in Robin socks, and they would put towels around their necks and run around trying to rescue Princess Summer from the evil DR. WOW (Mom upside down, Pippa's idea) and her henchman EAGLE-MAN! (Dad is bald, there are bald eagles, Jack's idea). Stuffed animals were used and thrown as weapons, but of course the good guys would always win. They played this well until the accident, maybe they didn't play because of Jack's memories and maybe they play because they didn't have a princess.

"I'm glad to be back," Jack said, his voice slightly above a whisper. There was one final moment of a tight embrace before they released the hug. As they parted, each let out embarrassed laughs and wiped their cheeks from the remaining tears. Jack looked at all the red and puffy eyes his family had, assuming his probably looked very similar, and he couldn't help but smile.

Jack's mother took a deep breathe and let out a loud sigh. Then slapped her hands against her thighs awkwardly and said, "Soooo..." Trying think of what to say. Jack could see the millions of questions in his mother's brown eyes.

Jack gave his mother a smile, "How about you sit down and I'll-" then he stopped, his heart dropped as he turned around he let out a sigh of relief as he was met with deep green eyes.

Aster was here. He was still here. However, he had moved himself further away and looked a bit awkward and uncomfortable.

"Oops, sorry Kangaroo, didn't mean to leave you out," Jack went to hold his hand or kiss him, to confirm he was here and existed. Then the presence of his family sunk in, and he restrained himself.

Aster waved a hand and chuckled a bit, "No problem, mate, sorry I was in the way. 'Sides I am broken it's probably for the best."

"YOU WEREN'T IN THE WAY!" Mrs. Overland pretty much screamed at Aster, but almost as if she were trying to comfort him but also scold him for thinking that. "I AM SORRY YOU WEREN'T IN THE HUG! HERE ANOTHER HUG FOR YOU!" Mrs. Overland wrapped her arms around Aster, who winced in pain. Jack's mother must have noticed cause she loosened her grip,

"Me too!" said Pippa, jealousy and laughter mixed in. She went over and joined lightly hugging him as well. Mr. Overland too joined lightly wrapping his arms around the group as he laughed.

Aster looked unbelievably awkward in the middle, not able to move his arms to wrap around them, so he was stuck looking like a deer caught in the headlights, and he looked at Jack for help.

Jack smiled, amusement and joy in his features. Jack looked on at the hug, though because it was such a loose hug, since they didn't want to crush Aster in his brittle state, it seemed more like a huddle. Either way it was funny to see Aster squirm a bit.

When they broke the hug Aster gave a polite, but awkward smile and whispered "Thanks." which caused everyone to snicker a bit, Aster turned slightly red, but it was barely noticeable Jack thought he might have been the only one to notice.

However, as his family turned around and looked at Jack, the light-heartedness that was there was now gone from everyone's faces. Jack's heart beat rapidly once again cause he knew he could only push this off for so long, but he was so incredibly nervous. Step 1, tell them I have memories back. That was the hardest part, maybe?

No.

The hardest part was talking about Summer, and he wasn't sure he could. He wasn't sure if _they_ could, his family would have to relive Summer's death all over again, and he felt terrible. But it had to be done. It was inevitable. Right? Was it too late to turn around now?

"Frostbite?" A warm voice asked as a warm hand closed around his. Jack looked into Aster's eyes trying to convey all his jumbled up feelings. Aster gave him a supportive smile, while squeezing hand gently before letting it go. Jack looked away from Aster to see his family was seated, the previous light-hearted atmosphere replaced by an anxious and serious one.

"I, uh, I don't know where to start with this..."

Jack was stalling and everyone obviously knew it. Jack took a deep breathe and decided to rip the bandage of quickly.

"I visited Sunner today, well her grave, honestly this all happend not that long ago, within the hour, but I came directly here. Uh, am I make sense? Uh, basically, I got Aster from the hospital because he was released today and he went with me to visit Summer's grave. I, uh, oh yeah I remembered her. Saw the article of our crash in the newspaper."

Pippa gasped a little and cupped her hands around her mouth. Mrs. Overland placed a silent hand on her leg, then nodded for Jack to continue.

"I saw the article. Oh this is the short version by the way. It is, um, a really long story." Jack snuck a quick glance at Aster who gave him a half-smile. "I saw the article and Casey told me where the grave was..." His voice trailed off for a moment and he lowered his head. He wasn't. Entirely sure how to address what had _triggered _the rest of his memories it was embarrassing and maybe disrespectful?

Jack looked up at his family once more, then to Aster who was standing to his left. Jack reache out a hand and grabbed Aster's, a sense of determination shot through Jack, as he looked back at his family.

"_He_ unlocked my memories...this..._he _is the Easter Bunny..."

Jack's family didn't need a further explanation, they knew what this meant to Jack, _who_ this was to Jack, and he noticed the recognition in their eyes.

Their eyes darted from one to the other, no one saying anything obviously trying to decide where to go from here.

Mr. Overland spoke before anyone else, "I think you _better_start from the beginning..."

So Jack did.

* * *

Jack had finished telling them everything, well, _almost_ everything, he had left out some more personal details about what happened between Jack and himself. Aster could say though, that as Jack talked and as he confessed thoughts and feelings that triggered emotions, he was excited to hear what Jack was feeling at that time.

It was funny to see the protective shine in Mrs. Overland's eye as Jack talked about Mr. Black giving him extra work. Aster thought that he might be getting a very strongly-worded message from her.

It also broke his heart when Jack mentioned how dark everything felt even for just the one day when they weren't speaking. This part did warrant him a quick glare from all three members of the family at the same time, but it was so quick Aster wasn't sure if it happened at all.

When Jack finished, he bowed his head, "I am sorry I didn't tell you before that I was getting memories back, I just didn't want to get anyone's hopes up. I didn't know what to expect and I honestly wasn't sure if they were real or hopeful memories..."

There was a bit of a strenuous silence, and the Overlands looked like they were going through all the information they had just been told, trying to make sense of it all.

"Don't apologize, son," Mr. Overland spoke up, "It is amazing! It is something that we need to celebrate!" He smiled, but even Aster could tell how forced it was.

Aster looked as Jack have his father a half-hearted smile. "Thanks dad, but I think we have something more important to do..." Aster hated that he couldn't just hold him, comfort him, and take this pain away from him.

"Summer, uh, what did I do during the funeral?"

Everyone on the couch looked at each other, panic evident.

Mrs. Overland stood up and grabbed Jack's shoulders and looked at him with determination. "You have to remember Jack, this was when you didn't have memories, you were still in the hospital! You cannot let yourself be haunted ok?"

Jack gave a small nod, but it was far from reassuring, as his expression saddened greatly.

"Look, like I said you were at the hospital. You were still coming in and out of consciousness, you were in there for a few weeks, you couldn't help it!"

Aster could see Jack fighting back his tears.

Jack started shaking slightly, Aster only noticed when he looked at Jack's hand.

Suddenly, without much warning Jack shocked everyone by falling to his knees and letting out a cry for mercy and regret. This was the second time Aster had seen that in one day, and it was no easier the second time, his heart shattered. He looked and sounded like he was being tortured.

"I-I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY I KIL-"

Aster did not register the pain from swiftly moving without caution to wrap his arms around Jack, until Jack clung to him. Even as the pain registered it was numb, because Jack was his main focus now.

"Don't ya dare." Aster wasn't sure if he was talking to Jack or to the ghost of Summer that haunted Jack. Jack had seemed fine, after Aster had stopped him the first time from blaming himself, but had Jack been lying? Was he secretly this entire time blaming himself, crushing himself? But maybe the thought, the question was buried in the back of his head, trying to dig its way out, to make reappearance, and this sort of emotional moment and information was enough to bring those thoughts and regrets to surface again.

Aster rocked Jack back and forth in his arms lightly, as the boy clung to him desperately.

"I did it, Aster," Jack whispered into his shoulder, when his sobs became less fierce, but was still shaking terribly. Aster really had never wished so hard for someone to not say his real name in his life. Jack separated though, and Aster saw the loss of light in his eyes, he looked like stone.

Jack stood in front of his family, whom Aster had forgotten about when he was holding onto Jack. Aster grabbed a crutch and managed to get himself up, but the pain he had been ignoring was now hitting him, but he refused to let it, he was trying to focus on Jack.

With his head down, and a barely audibly he said, "That day, the day of the accident I asked to get ice cream,"

"Jack that doesn't-" Pippa started but Jack held up a hand to silence her, which obviously hurt Pippa.

"I wanted to get ice cream so bad because…because…" Jack lifted his head and Aster thought he might have sent a look of regret to Aster. "Because _he_…the Easter Bunny was there."

Aster hadn't known this, but he tried not to let the shock show on his face. No one looked at Aster, no one wanted to look at Aster, and he didn't look at them, all eyes stayed on Jack. Fear started to rise in Aster.

"I wanted to see him…I hadn't seen him in so long, and he was…he _is_ my happiness…he is the best thing to ever happen to me." There was a light chuckle, it was happy but it was also cold. This both lifted and broke Aster's heart.

"Both times we've met it had been so quick that I have placed him as my number one that I relied on him. I have always been selfish when it came to him, I put myself before everyone, and that is why Summer died. I am so sorry. I am so very sorry." His face was still stoic, but now tears were rolling down them once again.

"No. It was my fault." Aster had no idea why the words came out of his mouth. Everyone looked at him now, even Jack with his deadpan eyes showed a bit of a spark.

"I am the reason you went to get ice cream. I am the reason you begged her. If I hadn't been there, I hadn't been any part of your life…you wouldn't have driven to get ice cream. Summer wouldn't have driven you and she would be alive today. She would be standing in front of you instead of me." Aster said evenly, although in his head he was confusing himself. He didn't really mean it; it was just to spark a reaction from Jack, but for a bit he believed it. Then again maybe he needed to.

"No," Aster looked to see Jack reach a hand out to him, desperation and plea in his eyes, which was better than nothing at all. Jack grabbed onto his shirt, and looked like now he was going to cry for Aster.

"No…No please don't do that to yourself!" Jack pled. Aster felt terrible for doing this as he looked into Jack's eyes. "You didn't kill her…you didn't run the car into her…you didn't have control over anything!" There was a pause as Aster continued to stand there deadpan, and all that could be heard was the _tick tock _of a clock.

"You can't blame yourself for something like that! It is not your fau-" Jack stopped. He stepped back from Aster, and let go of his shirt, the realization in his eyes. Aster wasn't sure if Jack was mad at him or was just in shock.

There was little difference in his eyes, there was something there though. Then suddenly, Aster could see it, the flood of thoughts that hit Jack as he sorted through everything he had just said.

"I..I killed Summ…but…ugh!" Jack wasn't crying but he grunted in frustration, not entirely sure what to make out of his thoughts. He grabbed his hair, not tightly, but in obvious frustration. "No…no…but…" His hands slumped to his side.

"I….I couldn't control it," He sighed.

There was a moment where Aster could see as the tension, blame, and pain leave Jack's body, as his shoulders relaxed slightly. Everyone sat in silence, since no one knew exactly what to say, how to move forward from this moment. There was still obviou regret in Jack's eyes, but the blame was gone.

Then there was a small chuckle, and Jack looked into Aster's eyes, emotion and spark back in his own eyes,

"You are one crafty Kangaroo..." Jack smirked.

He _smirked!_ Aster gave himself a mental high-five for his accomplishment.

Aster then gave a smirk of his own, "I have to be crafty dealing with a dill like you."

There was a pause, the tension, angst, and anxiety that had been in the air was gone, there was some peace settling in.

Suddenly, Pippa spoke up, "We should play Super Duper..."

Mrs. Overland clapped her hands together in excitement and started bouncing. Aster wondered if the last few minutes even happened with the way everyone now was bright and cheery once again. Aster smiled, he had no idea what that meant, but he thought it was cute that this little girl was offering suggestions, and bringing back the mood of 'happy family.' Maybe it was obvious, or maybe Aster was just reading into it, but Pippa did a great job of creating the peace.

"What is Super Duper?" Aster asked Pippa.

"Me and Jack are superheros who try to rescue the Princess from Dr. WOW and Eagle man, and we use stuffed animals as weapons," Pippa explained with intense spirit.

"We need a Princess though," said Mr. Overland.

Then all of them looked at Aster, who wanted to protest, and opened his mouth to do so.

"BUNNY WOULD BE PERFECT!" Mrs. Overlans exclaimed and Aster wondered when she had started calling him Bunny, but he didn't say anything on that topic.

"Wha, but I-"

"Think about it Kangaroo, you are damaged, you wouldn't be able to do much, and being the princess would be perfect," Jack explained. Aster saw the mischief in his eyes, the excitement of seeing Aster as a princess, but he mostly noticed how Jack was _smiling_ a genuine smile, that he was happy.

With a sigh Aster agreed, "Alright call me Princess Bunny." Everyone laughed. Jack's smile widened, and Aster wondered, when had he told himself he would do anything if it would make Jack smile?

Pippa and Jack got the stuffed animals, their towels, their socks, and Aster's princess hat.

It was something from a medieval fairy tale, with a pink cone shape and a long piece of purple lace flowing from the top.

"We've got your Princess now! You cannot defeat us!" said Mr. Overland.

Aster got caught up in the fun, as stuffed toys flew around, as pillows were used build forts, and everyone shouted different insults or remarks at one another. Aster got so caught up he couldn't stop from acting like a Princess.

"Oh, rescue me my dear heroes!"

Jack smiled.

* * *

_"Crap. Summer you're going to die."_

_Those words invaded my mind, beyond the song, as I looked onto Jack's panicked expression. Everything slowed for a moment, and I looked as Jack tried to lift a hand. It was probably happening so fast, but I couldn't tell, these last moments as I smiled at my younger brother I cursed whoever was responsible for the pain that this was sure to bring my brother. _

_This wasn't fair, I wasn't going to get to see my brother and sister grow up. I won't be at their weddings or school graduations. I am going to miss out on their lives. This isn't fair I didn't do anything wrong, I've lived a good life, why would you do this to me. To my family. Maybe it was a selfish thing to say, but everyone deserves to be selfish once in a while right? _

_Looking at my little brother now I almost wish that he would forget me, forget all of this, so he could live a good life without any regret. I know him, he will blame himself. No, I don't want that he didn't do anything wrong. _

_"Please."_

_I begged to someone, maybe to someone in the future or a higher power, as I looked into his eyes, the regret and fear already apparent in his vivid blue eyes._

_"Please, let him know…"_

_I heard my voice reach out to him,_

_"It's not his fault."_

_I saw deep blue eyes studying me and looking back at me with such fervor, will, and regret. _

_Then everything went black. _


End file.
